<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metamorphosis by Lumosandnox801</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278653">Metamorphosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumosandnox801/pseuds/Lumosandnox801'>Lumosandnox801</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I almost forgot, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, There are Hunters, and a baby, and then there are new werewolves, but for just a short time, but it's for a short time too, stiles turns into a dinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumosandnox801/pseuds/Lumosandnox801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde alguns caçadores chegam na cidade atrás de uma criatura sobrenatural, e Stiles definitivamente está escondendo alguma coisa, ou pelo menos é isso o que Derek acha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Algo De Errado Não Está Certo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mas uma das minhas fanfics antigas que eu resolvi passar pra cá! 8D<br/>Espero que vocês se divirtam 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus!"</em> Pensou desesperado Stiles. Seu corpo pequeno e esguio correndo por entre as arvores. Sua forma felina da vez era um gato preto, e Stiles precisava se esconder, tipo, <em>agora</em>. </p><p>Vendo uma arvore velha com as raises grandes, ele tentou encolher o máximo possível seu corpo dentro do buraco na raiz, e assim que ele sentiu que não tinha como entrar mais ali, ele parou de se mexer. Stiles ouviu os passos de seus perseguidores chegando mais perto da árvore onde ele se escondia, e prendeu a respiração. Seu coração batendo de forma urgente enquanto ouvia os passos diminuíram de velocidade até pararem de vez.</p><p>"Mas que merda!" Xingou Stiles mentalmente,  irritado com a situação. </p><p>Por que essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ele? Caçadores, sério? E como eles descobriram o que era ele? Ele era um gato! Quer dizer... Okay, talvez ele estivesse disfarçado de esquilo e depois se transformado num gato quando percebeu que eles o viram pela janela e tals... mas ele não era o único gato ali!</p><p>Stiles ouviu um dos caçadores se aproximar mais da árvore onde ele estava, conversando com seus companheiros sobre ter certeza de ter visto o "gato preto" fugir para alí,  mas aparentemente, Stiles estava bem escondido, já que o cara não o viu ali. O adolescente esperou os homens se afastarem, seu coração em sua garganta, e quando ouviu os passos ficarem longe o suficiente, ele saiu de forma lenta e silenciosa de seu esconderijo.</p><p> Escalando a árvore até um dos galhos mais mais altos, ele então mudou de forma de novo, um pardal dessa vez, e pulou do galho antes de levantar vôo e seguir de volta para a cidade.</p><p>Stiles Stilinski fazia parte da população sobrenatural de uma cidadezinha chamada Beacon Hills, que ficava no norte da Califórnia. Obviamente, sua existência era desconhecida para os humanos. Eles conheciam Stiles, o filho baderneiro do xerife, mas não conheciam Stiles, o Metamorfo. Nem mesmo o pack de lobisomens ao qual ele fazia e não fazia parte, não sabia que Stiles era um metamorfo, e ele gostaria de continuar dessa forma. </p><p>Seu pai, o xerife, vinha de uma família antiga de Metamorfos, o xerife por sorte do destino, não precisou lidar com essa herança, já que ele não herdou a habilidade de se transformar, mas Stiles, porque o universo o odeia, cresceu tendo de se controlar emocionalmente por medo de perder o controle e se transformar em alguma coisa do nada em frente outras pessoas que não fossem sua família. O que, só pra constar, foi difícil pra cacete, okay? Ele era um adolescente. Como você espera que um adolescente tenha algum tipo de controle emocional? Impossível! Hormônios, cara. Hormônios eram a cruz que Stiles tinha de carregar. Felizmente, agora ele não era mais o único que precisava se manter frio. Scott, seu melhor amigo, conseguiu ser mordido por um lobisomem maluco todo cheio de raiva e sentimentos de vingança, e se tornou um lobisomem também, o trouxa. Okay, tecnicamente, Scott ser mordido foi culpa de Stiles, já que a mirabolante ideia de sair no meio da noite andar na reserva atrás da metade de um corpo foi ideia dele. Mas, não é como se Stiles estivesse esperando encontrar com um alfa sanguinário perambulando pela reserva, o que , aliás, ele não encontrou. Quem encontrou foi Scott, que foi mordido, e então transformado em lobisomem. Enfim. Scott virou lobisomem, e então eles conheceram Derek que era gostoso, mas tinha uma vibe meio serial killer, e por isso Stiles tentava não passar muito tempo na presença dele. O que, obviamente, não deu certo.</p><p> No final das contas, várias coisas aconteceram, incluindo mortes, que surpreendentemente não foram causadas por Derek apesar do que a aparência dele demonstrava. A não ser pela morte de Peter, que eles descobriram mais tarde ser o alfa maluco que mordeu Scott, e que também era tio de Derek. Stiles não ficou muito surpreso na época, até porque o cara era psicopata, mas assim como Derek, não era de se jogar fora, apesar da idade. </p><p>...Continuando.</p><p>Derek parecia um bad boy, mas era na verdade um Ted bear. Sério, ele tinha o coração muito mole. Ele transformou uns outros adolescente solitários em lobisomens depois que se tornou alfa, e então os adolescentes solitários de repente pareciam ser algum tipo de gangue ou participantes do clube sobre jaquetas de couro que Stiles tinha certeza que Derek comandava. O que, péssima idéia. Quer dizer, eles moravam na Califórnia, quem em sã consciência veste roupa de couro no calor que eles viviam? Seres sobrenaturais, claro! A não ser Stiles, porque Stiles era inteligente, e tentava agir como uma pessoas normal, porque ele não queria chamar a atenção de caçadores. Caçadores os quais se mudaram para a cidade e tinham uma filha que mais parecia uma princesa da Disney por quem Scott obviamente se apaixonou. Até porque, eles eram adolescentes, e comiam drama no café da manhã. </p><p>Allison, a filha dos caçadores, aparentemente não sabia de nada, mas quando ela descobriu, a merda toda voou para o ventilador. A menina virou no Jiraya, e flechas voaram pra todo lado. A tia dela, Kate, era louca. Morreu. Peter a matou antes de morrer nas mãos de Derek. E então o avô dela que era ainda mais louco apareceu na cidade e se tornou o diretor da escola. E como se isso já não fosse o bastante, a mãe dela era professora na escola, e Scott parecia não entender que ele estava namorando uma caçadora, e qual era o problema dele afinal? </p><p>Resumindo: mortes, ressuscitação e arranhões mais tarde, o pack se tornou algo como uma segunda família onde Derek era o pai e Stiles aparecia de vez enquanto pra encher o saco dos filhotes. Os Argents, que eram os caçadores, os deixaram em paz depois de tudo ter sido botado na mesa, e Beacon Hills voltou a ser a cidade calma de sempre, se você ignorar Peter e sua presença esquisita. Porque, fala sério, o cara voltou dos mortos.</p><p>Stiles pousou na janela de seu quarto que estava convenientemente aberta, e estava se preparando para voltar a sua forma humana quando percebeu a presença de outra pessoas em seu quarto.</p><p>Derek estava sentado em sua cadeira do computador, mais sossegado que gato no sol, um livro em mãos e sua jaqueta jogada em cima da cama de Stiles. Ele parecia não ter percebido Stiles ali na janela, provavelmente porque ele era um pássaro no momento, e Derek geralmente ignora os sons dos animais a sua volta.</p><p>E okay, fodeu. Como é que Stiles entraria em seu quarto agora sem ser percebido? Ele precisava pegar uma muda de roupa para poder se vestir e Derek não parecia preocupado em sair dali tão cedo.</p><p>Stiles teria de improvisar.</p><p>Ele saiu da janela e deu a volta na casa para pousar num galho da árvore nos fundos. Ele então mudou sua forma para um esquilo e desceu a árvore para depois passar correndo pelo quintal até a porta para a lavanderia. Ele olhou  para os lados para ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém olhando, e  voltou a sua forma humana antes de abrir a porta apressado para entrar na lavanderia e esconder sua bunda branca pelada.</p><p>Stiles tirou umas peças de roupas da secadora e as vestiu antes de seguir para a cozinha, beber um copo d'água e então tranquilo e calmamente seguir escada a cima para seu quarto. Ele ainda fingiu surpresa ao ver Derek sentado ali ao abrir a porta.</p><p>Derek ergueu o olhar da página que ele lia e olhou Stiles dos pés a cabeça antes de erguer uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Onde você estava?"</p><p>"Eu vou bem, obrigado por perguntar. E, respondendo a sua atual pergunta, que pra ser sincero eu não sou obrigado a responder, mas como sou uma pessoa legal irei responder mesmo assim…" Stiles respirou e Derek continuou a o olhar de forma nada impressionada. O adolescente ergueu um dedo e abriu a boca. " Quer saber? Você não parece realmente interessado em saber. Por que você não me diz o que quer de uma vez e assim você pode voltar pra sua toca?" Continuou Stiles, mudando de assunto e seguindo para sua cama para tirar a jaqueta de Derek de lá, a jogar na direção do alfa que, obviamente, a pegou do ar porque ele era convencido desse jeito, e então se jogar em seu colchão de costas antes de levantar suas mãos para as colocar atrás de sua cabeça.</p><p>"Chris pediu para Allison me avisar que um grupo de caçadores que não seguem realmente o código, estão na cidade." Stiles sentiu seu corpo travar, e ele fez de tudo para manter seu coração calmo. Ele virou o rosto para olhar Derek, e descobriu o lobo o olhando de forma suspeita.</p><p>"Oh, é mesmo? E você sabe por que eles escolheram Beacon Hills entre todas as cidades da Califórnia, que aliás são várias, pra passar um tempo?" Perguntou Stiles tentando não transparecer nervoso, porque ele já sabia que tinha um grupo novo de caçadores na cidade, e ele também já sabia o porquê. Derek não parecia estar convencido com a inocência que Stiles queria passar, e por isso se arrumou na cadeira e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.</p><p>" Você já sabia." Apontou ele, e Stiles balbuciou enquanto mexia os braços ao tentar se sentar na cama.</p><p>"Do que você está falando? Como eu, Stiles Stilinski, saberia de alguma coisa? Isso nem faz sentido." Negou Stiles, mexendo as mãos e fazendo uma careta. Derek ainda não parecia convencido, e quando ele se levantou da cadeira e chegou mais perto de Stiles o olhando de cima, o adolescente engoliu a seco.</p><p>"Se eu descobrir que você está mentindo para mim, Stiles, você irá se arrepender de ter me conhecido." Ameaçou o alfa num tom baixo, e Stiles deu uma risada forçada.</p><p>"Qual é cara, por que eu mentiria pra você?"</p><p>"Eu não sei. Mas eu sinto que você está escondendo algo. E quando eu descobrir o que é..." Derek deixou a ameaça em aberto, e Stiles se encolheu um pouco. Alguns segundos mais tarde e Derek se afastava para pegar a jaqueta na cadeira antes de andar até a janela. Ele se virou bruscamente e Stiles retesou assustado. "Eu estou de olho em você." Avisou o alfa antes de sair pela janela e sumir de vista.</p><p>"E eu tenho uma porta, seu Esquisito." Sussurrou Stiles para si mesmo antes de se jogar de volta na cama.</p><p>Stiles ainda descobriria por que raios seus colegas lupinos se recusavam a usar a porta como uma pessoa normal. Provavelmente porque eles eram dramáticos e queriam parecer especiais por conseguirem entrar pela janela de alguma forma ninja que Stiles ainda não descobriu qual é e, o que Derek tem na cabeça ao entrar e sair da janela de seu quarto no meio do dia? Stiles tem vizinhos, e ele mora na casa do xerife porque, olha só que coincidência, o xerife é seu pai! Sério, esses lobos não tem a cabeça certa. </p><p>Enfim. Stiles precisava dar um jeito nesses caçadores antes que alguma coisa acontecesse e ele acabe sendo descoberto.</p><p>Mente feita, Stiles levantou de sua cama e foi para seu computador. Ligando monitor e virando a cadeira para ele poder se sentar, o adolescente logo começou a fazer sua pesquisa.</p><p>Veja que Stiles podia ser irritante quando queria. Rá, ele era irritante até quando não queria, então não foi realmente difícil encher o saco de Danny até que ele explodisse e concordasse em ensinar Stiles a como hackear as câmeras rodoviárias e de segurança de Beacon Hills apenas para que Stiles parasse de falar com ele. Então depois de aprender o "básico" com Danny, Stiles estudou mais um pouco por si mesmo,  e conseguiu uma forma segura de se infiltrar nas gravações sem ser percebido.</p><p>Usando de suas incríveis habilidades hackealisticas, ele logo se conectou ao sistema de segurança de Beacon Hills, e então começou a procurar pelas gravações que ele precisava.</p><p>Ele sabia o carro que os caçadores estavam usando, crescer na delegacia o fez criar algumas manias estranhas, como decorar placas e modelos de carros, então ele procurou pelas gravações no horário certo. </p><p>Stiles lembrava que estava passando pela biblioteca quando percebeu a van preta nada discreta passando na rua, e decidiu seguir o carro porque ele era esquisito desse jeito. </p><p>Enfim, ele sabia o horário, ele sabia o carro, mas ele ainda não sabia onde eles estavam ficando.<br/>Mais cedo quando eles viram Stiles, eles estavam apenas conversando numa cabine abandonada do outro lado da cidade, o lugar não tinha nada além de mato, então Stiles duvidava que eles estavam dormindo ali.</p><p>O adolescente pausou os vários vídeos que passavam de forma rápida em sua tela, e viu em um dos quadros o carro que ele procurava. Ele deu zoom na placa só pra ter certeza, e sim, era o carro.</p><p>Stiles deu play nos vídeos de novo, agora na velocidade normal, e seguiu o carro preto, vendo ele sair de um quadro e aparecer em outro, até que ele sumiu na área afastada da cidade onde não haviam câmeras.</p><p>Stiles bateu a mão na raque, irritado por não ter mais vídeos do carro, e se recostou a sua cadeira. Ele precisava pensar.</p><p>O garoto respirou fundo, e tentou imaginar o caminho que eles poderiam ter feito. Ele até poderia voltar ao local e tentar rastrea-los pelo cheiro, mas Stiles não queria correr o risco de os encontra por lá , então...</p><p>É claro... Eles devem ter voltado a algum momento pelo mesmo caminho. Até porque eles precisariam de um lugar pra ficar na cidade.</p><p>Stiles se aproximou de seu computador mais uma vez, e começou a correr os vídeos para frente até o momento em que ele imaginou ser o horário que os caçadores voltaram para o centro da cidade.<br/>Levou alguns minutos, mas lá estavam eles. A mesma van preta apareceu em um dos quadros, e ele seguiu o caminho do carro pelas câmeras.<br/>Ele abriu um sorriso quando a van entrou no estacionamento de um dos hotéis baratos  da cidade, e fechou os vídeos antes de desligar seu monitor.</p><p>Ele já sabia onde eles estariam, agora ele só precisava fazer uma visita e ver o que eles tinham.</p><p>Stiles ainda esperou mais algumas horas antes de sair porque ele precisava jantar com seu pai e esperar ele dormir antes de sair. O xerife não podia saber de suas escapadas no meio da noite, ou então ele estaria acabado.</p><p>Então como o rasoavelmente bom filho que ele era, ele preparou o jantar, saudável porque o colesterol de seu pai era alto e o médico o mandou comer mais legumes e menos carne, e aí ficou ali reassistindo the Punisher na Netflix da forma mais disfarçada possível.</p><p>Seu pai chegou, eles jantaram, o xerife subiu tomar um banho e depois desceu assistir um pouco de Tv com seu filho. Eles resolveram que era hora de dormir quando o xerife começou a pender a cabeça para os lados, e então os dois subiram as escadas, desejaram boa noite um ao outro e se fecharam em seus quartos.</p><p>Stiles apenas esperou pelos roncos de seu pai começarem a ecoar, e então ele estava jogando o cobertor para o lado e levantando da cama.</p><p>Ele rapidamente terminou de tirar sua roupa, e então abriu uma fresta na janela.</p><p>"Hora de combater a criminalidade." Sussurrou Stiles antes de se transformar em um morcego e sair voando pela janela.</p><p>***************************</p><p>Derek não entendia por que Stiles achava que conseguia o enganar. Quero dizer, ele é um lobisomem. Ele tem sentidos aguçados e blá blá blá. Mas mesmo Stiles sabendo disso, ele incistia em continuar mentindo. Derek não era idiota, não importa o que Erica diz, ele não é. E ele não acreditou em uma só palavra do que Stiles disse. Estava na cara que ele já sabia sobre os caçadores, e se duvidar, ele sabe de mais alguma coisa. Derek não faz ideia de como o adolescente faz aquilo, mas ele sempre descobre as coisas, geralmente porque ele está envolvido de alguma forma. Era incrível a capacidade de Stiles em se meter em confusão. Primeiro foi o Peter no hospital, depois o Kanima no mecânico e aí teve o Gerard o capturando. Mano, o que é isso. O coitado do garoto claramente precisa tomar um banho de sal grosso porque, só pode ser catiça. </p><p>Enfim, Stiles tinha esse dom especial em sempre acabar no meio da bagunça, e Derek apostaria seu último pacote de Skeetles que o adolescente já sabia o que estava acontecendo porque de alguma maneira misteriosa ele acabou no meio de tudo.<br/>Então, para demostrar o quão preocupado Derek era com os membros de seu pack, por mais que Stiles insista que ele não faz parte realmente, o alfa estava ali escondido na sombra de uma casa do outro lado da rua. Apenas observando a casa do xerife e esperando alguma coisa acontecer. </p><p>Se nada acontecesse, ótimo, ele voltaria pra casa, comeria o resto da pizza que ele deixou na geladeira e então seguiria para sua cama dormir. Mas se algo diferente acontecesse, e ele tinha certeza que aconteceria, ele estaria ali pronto para ajudar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Por enquanto tudo parecia normal. O xerife havia chegado a algumas horas, e Derek podia ouvir pai e filho assistindo Tv na sala. </p><p>Ele mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta.</p><p>Okay, talvez Derek esteja sendo um pouco paranóico, Lydia o dizia que ele podia ser intenso demais as vezes. Mas ele tinha certeza de que Stiles estava escondendo algo dele, e Derek odiava ficar no escuro. Stiles era o único no pack que não dividia os problemas. O adolescente reclamava pra cacete sobre a escola e seus professores e os afazeres domésticos que o esperavam em casa, mas ele nunca falava nada quando alguma coisa mais seria acontecia. Era frustrante porque Derek não conseguia ler Stiles como ele lia os outros adolescentes. Stiles era diferente, e ele não estava falando apenas do jeito irritante dele de ser. </p><p>Por Derek já ter nascido como um lobisomem, ele está acostumado a saber como todo mundo se sente ou reage pelo cheiro da pessoa. Isso sempre o ajudou a lidar com as pessoas, mas Stiles, o floco de neve, era diferente. O cheiro dele era diferente. Derek se acostumou a seguir Stiles pelas batidas do coração dele e não pelo cheiro, porque o cheiro de Stiles era... Apagado. Ele não sabia explicar, ele só sabia que o cheiro de Stiles era difícil de rastrear porque era fraco demais, quase inexistente. Então era mais fácil tentar lê-lo por seu batimento cardíaco. O que na verdade não era nada fácil, já que Derek não conseguia distinguir suas reações. Quero dizer, quando o coração dele bate mais rápido, é por que ele está com medo, excitado, animado, ancioso ou tendo um ataque de pânico? Derek não faz ideia! Ele só sabe quando Stiles mente, porque o coração dele bate de uma forma diferente por um segundo, mas é só isso. Stiles conseguia ser um enigma, e ele era um ótimo mentiroso, Derek nunca sabia quando ele esta falando sério ou não. </p><p>Derek franziu o cenho quando ouviu alguém desligar a Tv e tentou sumir mais na sombra ao entrar atrás de uma árvore. Os dois Stilinskis aparentemente estavam indo dormir, se o boa noite que eles trocaram for algo a se levar em conta. O xerife seguiu para seu quarto e não demorou muito pra dormir, já Stiles...</p><p>"Eu sabia que você estava escondendo alguma coisa..." Sussurrou Derek pra si mesmo enquanto ouvia Stiles levantar da cama.</p><p>Ele ainda ouviu alguns barulhos de tecido contra a pele antes de Stiles aparecer na janela sem camisa. O adolescente estava colocando a mão na janela quando Derek sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça e ele olhou pra baixo para pegar o aparelho. Era Isaac o mandando uma mensagem.<br/>Derek voltou a olhar de forma brusca a janela de Stiles quando o som do coração dele sumiu, mas o garoto não estava mais ali.</p><p>Derek sentia que se ele franzisse mais seu cenho, suas sobrancelhas se tornariam uma. Ele saiu de seu esconderijo e escalou a árvore que ficava perto da janela de Stiles e viu que o vidro estava aberto em uma fresta, mas o garoto não estava ali. Ele simplesmente desapareceu. E como exatamente isso aconteceu? Ele estava ali, Derek só desviou o olhar por um segundo e então, puft, Stiles desapareceu.<br/>Será que alguém o sequestrou? Não, não podia ser isso, até porque Derek não ouviu ninguém além de Stiles ali. E como alguém o sequestraria sem nem abrir a janela toda? Nem dá pra entrar no quarto, e Stiles certamente não seria silêncioso. Então, o que aconteceu? </p><p>Pensando bem, foi como de tarde quando ele veio para avisar Stiles dos caçadores. O som do coração do adolescente apareceu tão repentinamente, que Derek até mesmo se assustou. Tipo, ele não ouviu Stiles chegar de lugar nenhum. O garoto simplesmente surgiu na porta da cozinha. Agora foi quase a mesma coisa, a diferença é que dessa vez ao envés de aparecer, os batimentos dele sumiram. E ele sumiu junto. De alguma forma muito misteriosa por sinal.</p><p>E o que Derek faria agora? Ele não tinha ideia de pra onde Stiles tenha sumido. Talvez ele devesse continuar por perto, vigiando.</p><p>O alfa terminou de abrir a janela e entrou no quarto. Ele negou com a cabeça de forma reprovadora ao ver a pilha de roupa no chão perto da cama, e se perguntou por que adolescentes eram sempre tão bagunceiros antes de se virar e ir para a cadeira onde ele se sentou mais cedo, e deixou o acento afundar com seu peso ao sentar. </p><p>Ele esperaria ali, a noite toda se fosse preciso. Caso Stiles não voltasse antes do amanhecer, ele chamaria o pack e eles sairiam procurar por Stiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eu Sabia Que Nesse Mato Tinha Cachorro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Stiles era mais novo, ele sempre achou estranho essa habilidade dele em se transformar. Principalmente quando ele virava algum animal pequeno, tipo um esquilo. Quero dizer, como seu corpo mudava daquele jeito? Como ele voltava ao normal depois? Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum, e Stiles ficava tão frustrado. Ele até mesmo perguntou ao seu pai uma vez, mas seu pai apenas deu de ombros e disse: "mágica".</p><p>Bom, como ele podia fazer essas coisas, já não importava mais. O importante era que ele conseguia, e ele sempre irá ser grato por isso, porque era tão mais fácil investigar quando você podia se transformar em animais pequenos que cabem em qualquer lugar.</p><p>Depois que Stiles saiu voando pela noite, ele rapidamente chegou ao hotel e circulou o estacionamento algumas vezes a procura da van. O carro realmente estava ali, então agora ele só precisava descobrir em qual dos quartos os caçadores estavam.</p><p>Ele pousou no teto do hotel, e então mudou sua forma para um camundongo.</p><p>Stiles correu pelo teto, descendo pela calha e saindo no corredor em frente às dez primeiras portas. Passando pela frente, ele apurou seus ouvidos para qualquer som dentro dos quartos pelos quais ele passava. Nem todos eles estavam ocupados, e os que estavam, as pessoas lá dentro estavam dormindo. Terminado de vasculhar por ali, ele passou correndo pelo estacionamento e chegou do outro lado do hotel com os outros quartos. Ele fez a mesma coisa ali, passando em frente às portas e tentando ouvir alguma coisa, até que ele encontrou um quarto onde as luzes estavam acesas. Ele olhou por debaixo da porta, e lá estavam eles.</p><p>Em pé em volta de um cara num laptop, estavam quatro homens em roupas camufladas. Todos eles pareciam estar acima dos trinta anos, e nenhum deles parecia amigável.</p><p>"Você tem certeza de que são eles?" Stiles viu um dos homens em pé, o que tinha uma cicatriz no rosto perguntar, e o cara no laptop parou de digitar para o olhar no rosto.</p><p>"Eu não sou idiota, Kevin, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo." O cara da cicatriz franziu o cenho e os outros três grunhiram desanimados.</p><p>"Isso complica tudo! O que a gente vai fazer? Não vai ser fácil pegar ele..." Comentou um dos outros caras, essa usava uma touca preta na cabeça e tinha um colete tático por cima da jaqueta.</p><p>"Não importa." Afirmou o da cicatriz, Kevin, de acordo com o cara do laptop. Ele parecia não estar muito preocupado. "Nós chegamos até aqui, e agora nós iremos terminar nosso trabalho. Nós não podemos deixar essa aberração andando livre por aí como se ele fosse uma pessoas normal. Nós iremos mata-lo."</p><p>"E os lobos?" Perguntou o quarto cara que era o mais alto e magro, e Stiles ficou repentinamente mais atento. "O Argent avisou que tem um pack vivendo na cidade. O que você quer fazer com eles?" Stiles ficou tenso, esperando a resposta de Kevin.</p><p>"Nós viemos aqui atrás de uma outra criatura. Se nós fizermos alguma coisa contra esse <em>pack</em>," Kevin cuspiu a palavra como se apenas a ideia o enojasse, " o Argent irá saber que fomos nós e irá contatar o conselho. E eu não estou a fim de lidar com aquela velha."</p><p>"Então nós não iremos fazer nada?"</p><p>"Não." Stiles relaxou ao ouvir isso e tentou sumir mais na sombra quando Kevin voltou seu olhar para onde ele estava. "Por enquanto nós não iremos fazer nada. Vamos apenas achar nosso alvo e acabar com ele. Caso eu saiba que esse pack está fazendo alguma coisa, nós voltamos e os matamos." Stiles correu para o lado e se escondeu atrás do vaso de planta ao lado da porta quando ouviu os passos, e alguns segundos mais tarde a porta era aberta de forma brusca.</p><p>"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou alguém de dentro do quarto, e Kevin ainda levou um tempo para responder.</p><p>"Nada." A voz dele estava perto, mas logo ele voltava a fechar a porta. "Eu pensei ter visto alguma coisa."</p><p>Eles voltaram a conversar, falando sobre planos e armas, e Stiles continuou ali no cantinho atrás do vaso.</p><p>Stiles não sabia se ficava aliviado ou não. Quero dizer, os caçadores não estavam tramando nada contra o pack, mas por outro lado, ele sabia que aqueles caras estavam atrás de alguém.</p><p>Quando Stiles os seguiu mais cedo aquele dia, quando eles chegaram a cidade, ele os ouviu falar sobre Metamorfos, e que eles sabiam que tinha pelo menos um morando na cidade, e era atrás desse Metamorfo que eles estavam atrás. Então, na humilde opinião de Stiles, ele tinha motivo suficiente para ficar pelo menos um pouco desesperado.</p><p>Alguns minutos mais tarde, os cinco caçadores saiam do quarto carregando duas malas que pelo barulho, deduziu Stiles, estava cheia de armas e munição.</p><p>Kevin foi o último a sair do quarto, e ele ainda olhou para os lados antes de fechar a porta e tranca-la com a chave.</p><p>Stiles ficou em seu esconderijo esperando eles sumirem dentro da van, e quando o carro saiu do estacionamento e desapareceu na esquina, o adolescente resolveu então passar por baixo da porta e entrar no quarto.</p><p>Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, mas isso não o incomodava. Ele correu da porta para o canto da parede e olhou para os lados procurando por alguma coisa diferente. Ele continuou andando rente a parede até chegar na mesa encostada na parede onde o laptop descansava de forma inocente. Stiles se deixou voltar a sua forma humana, olhando o quarto de forma desconfiada uma última vez, e  então levantou o monitor do laptop.</p><p>O metamorfo deu um passo para trás,  seu coração repentinamente mais rápido, assustado quando viu alí a sua foto, com seus documentos e placa de carro. Ele engoliu a seco, e voltou a fechar o laptop lentamente.</p><p>Stiles estava em choque. Quero dizer, saber que havia um Metamorfo na cidade? Okay, mas saber quem o Metamorfo é? Não tão okay assim. Como eles descobriram? Era disso o que eles estavam falando? Sobre ser difícil? Eles devem saber que Stiles é o filho do xerife... Ah merda. Por que essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ele?</p><p>Stiles achou melhor reclamar de seu azar seguro em sua casa, e não ficar mais tempo por alí porque o ar naquele quarto o estava causando arrepios.</p><p>No próximo segundo ele era um camundongo outra vez, acelerando para fora do quarto, e então, num piscar de olhos, ele saltava, transformando-se em morcego e voando para a noite.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******************************<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Derek estava começando a surtar um pouco, mas ele achava que estava em seu direito de pirar já que Stiles sumiu a uma hora em ponto, e Derek ainda não tinha nenhuma pista de pra onde ele tenho ido, ou de como ele tinha saído.</p><p>Como que alguém desaparece sem deixar rastros? Ugh, Derek odeia sua vida as vezes.</p><p>O lobo olhou a sua volta o quarto. Nada parecia fora do normal. Nada indicava a nada, mas Derek sabia que Stiles era bom em esconder as coisas.</p><p>Decidido de que o que ele estava prestes a fazer era para o bem de um membro de seu pack, Derek se levantou da cadeira de rodinhas que ele se apossou e seguiu para o guarda roupa de Stiles.</p><p>O alfa ainda parou e respirou fundo antes de abrir as portas e começar a vasculhar o armário. Ele tentou não fazer mais bagunça do que já tinha ali, erguendo pilhas de roupa pra ver se tinha algo embaixo, mas não achou nada. Então ele atacou as gavetas. Nada além de cuecas, meias, e uma caixa de camisinhas que estava aberta e que fez o alfa se esforçar em não tentar imaginar se Stiles havia usado aquilo com alguém, e se sim, com quem.</p><p>Não achando nada nas gavetas além de sua frustração, Derek tentou passar a mão por cima do guarda roupa já que o móvel era baixo, mas também não tinha nada ali. Ele bufou irritado e voltou a dar voltas no meio do quarto.</p><p>Ele estava se preparando mentalmente para entrar debaixo da cama de Stiles pra ver se tinha algo lá, mas então um morcego apareceu na janela e quase entrou no quarto. Derek ficou tão chocado com um morcego querendo entrar no quarto que ficou alguns segundos sem reação. E okay, a janela estava aberta e era noite, era óbvio que algum animal acabaria ali dentro. Mas Derek esperava algo mais como uma barata, e não um morcego, mas enfim, a janela do quarto dava pra uma árvore, então não era realmente uma surpresa tão grande.</p><p>Ele andou até a janela e fechou o vidro, olhando o morcego do outro lado começar a andar daquele jeito estranho dos morcegos pelo galho da árvore, as asas abertas e mechendo. Derek bufou, e então voltou a andar pelo quarto.</p><p>E estava tudo bem (se você tirar a parte em que Stiles <em>sumiu</em>), até é claro, Derek sentir seu lobo se agitar e um arrepio subir por sua espinha. Alguns segundos mais tarde ele ouvia o som de um carro passando de forma lenta na rua. O alfa andou até a janela e se recostou a parede para poder olhar para fora sem ser visto.</p><p>Era uma van preta, e estava andando mais devagar que o normal. Derek tentou farejar alguma coisa no ar e quase espirrou quando sentiu o cheiro de aconito junto de óleo para armas e metal.</p><p>Caçadores. Por que haviam caçadores perambulando em frente a casa do xerife? Não é como se a casa ficasse no centro da cidade, então as ruas por ali não eram muito movimentadas. Sem falar que eles estão dirigindo devagar demais pra alguém que só está passando por passar porque não tinha outra rua por onde andar. E eles eram caçadores. Chris não podia ser porque ele tinha um SUV e não uma van. Seriam os caçadores novos? Mas por que...? Será que eles sabem sobre Stiles fazer parte do pack?</p><p>E agora a van estava parando do outro lado da rua, <em>"mas o quê…?</em>"</p><p>Derek franziu o cenho e esperou mais alguma coisa acontecer, mas tudo permaneceu silencioso. Ele viu um movimento pelo canto dos olhos, e mudou seu olhar para a árvore de novo, e lá estava o morcego. Derek havia se esquecido dele. E okay, aquele era o morcego mais estranho que Derek já viu porque a coisa não parava quieto, ele ficava mexendo as asas e olhando diretamente para Derek o que, só pra constar: esquisito. O bicho não era normal, e Derek não sabia que cara ele estava fazendo, mas ele sentia seu rosto formar algum tipo de careta porque ele estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Ele ouviu o barulho da porta da van correr e voltou seu olhar para o carro na rua. Um cara com uma toca na cabeça e roupa camuflada saiu de dentro do carro, pegando a arma que outra pessoa passou pra ele e Derek arregalou os olhos porque os dois caras estavam andando na direção da casa do xerife, e Derek precisava fazer alguma coisa logo.</p><p>O morcego então começou a voar em frente a janela como se a coisa quisesse entrar no quarto, o que, não, Derek não deixaria um morcego entrar no quarto de Stiles. O xerife ainda roncava no quarto dele totalmente apagado para o mundo, e agora Derek podia ouvir alguém tentando destrancar a porta na sala. O morcego pelo menos parecia ter desistido de entrar no quarto e voou pra outro lugar.</p><p>Derek decidiu que o melhor que ele podia fazer era acordar o xerife e tentar tirar ele dali, ele explicaria o que ele fazia por ali aquela hora na madrugada depois de ter certeza de que o xerife estava a salvo.</p><p>E Derek ia fazer exatamente isso quando ele ouviu o uivo do lado de fora, e seu corpo travou. O uivo era longo e dolorido, como um pedido de socorro, e Derek sentiu seu próprio lobo reagir quando seu corpo deu um passo em direção a porta, mas ele se segurou. Era como se algum de seus lobos estivesse chamando, mas Derek não conhecia esse uivo apesar de ele estar sentindo que conhecia.</p><p>O xerife pareceu engasgar e acordar em seu quarto, e o barulho na porta da sala parou. O segundo uivo, de longe, ele tinha certeza que pertencia a Scott e o adolescente estava respondendo ao primeiro uivo. Derek acordou de seu choque momentâneo.</p><p>Tinha um lobo no quintal, e seu pack estava respondendo ao chamado dele. Derek voltou para a janela e viu algumas luzes começarem a ascender nas casas vizinhas, e quando ele olhou pra rua, os dois caçadores armados estavam voltando apressados para dentro da van e sumindo rua a baixo. Ele ouviu o xerife levantar da cama, e Derek se apressou em abrir a janela e sair para a árvore antes de subir em cima do telhado. Derek conseguia ouvir os vizinhos reclamando sobre cachorros na rua antes de voltarem a apagar a luz. Mas o xerife seguiu para fora do quarto.</p><p>O alfa ficou atento ao que aconteceria a seguir, e se moveu de forma sorrateira pelo telhado, seguindo os passos do xerife que agora seguia para a cozinha resmungando alguma coisa sobre não poder dormir em paz e "não acredito que ele se trancou lá fora de novo". O alfa franziu o cenho porque, de quem o xerife estava falando?</p><p>E Derek teria caído de seu lugar no telhado caso não estive se segurando quando a cena desenrolou a sua frente.</p><p>O xerife abriu a porta dos fundos e olhou para os lados.</p><p>"Stiles, eu sei que é você..." Avisou o mais velho num tom cansado, e os olhos de Derek se arregalaram quando um lobo inteiramente negro surgiu das sombras nas árvores no quintal e seguiu até o xerife que abriu mais a porta e deixou o animal entrar na casa.</p><p>Ele podia ouvir o xerife trancando a porta da cozinha de volta e o som das garras do lobo no piso enquanto o animal andava. E então como num passe de mágica, o som das patas mudaram para o som de passos descalços no chão, e o tão conhecido batimento cardíaco de Stiles voltava a aparecer. Derek segurou a respiração por alguns segundos antes de exalar lentamente.</p><p>"O que você estava fazendo lá fora afinal? Eu lembro de você me desejando boa noite e indo para seu quarto dormir." Apontou o xerife, e Derek fez de tudo para se focar na voz de Stiles.</p><p>"Eu não consegui dormir, aí eu resolvi dar uma volta." A voz dele era tentativa, como se ele estivesse sem graça, mas Derek ouviu a mentira de Stiles e franziu o cenho. </p><p>O xerife exalou cançado.</p><p>"Okay. Mas eu já te disse para não uivar no quintal. Você sabe como as pessoas são... Por que você não entrou pela janela no seu quarto?"</p><p>"A janela estava fechada, eu esqueci de deixar aberta..." Derek ouviu a outra mentira de Stiles, e franziu mais o cenho.</p><p>"É claro que você esqueceu..." Comentou o xerife de forma conformada e Derek os ouviu subir as escadas. "Vá dormir Stiles, você ainda terá de acordar cedo amanhã."</p><p>"Mas amanhã é domingo!" Stiles parecia indignado agora, e Derek conseguia imaginar a cara que o xerife deve ter feito.</p><p>"Você precisa ir ao supermercado, e você não irá querer ir lá a tarde-"</p><p>"Ou eu irei perder a promoção, eu sei, eu sei!"</p><p>"Okay. Apenas vá dormir de uma vez. Amanhã nós iremos conversar sobre essa sua insônia."</p><p>"Okay..." Arrastou Stiles como todo adolescente que se preze, e o xerife fechou a porta do que Derek supôs ser seu quarto.</p><p>Ele seguiu o som dos passos de Stiles até ele entrar em seu próprio quarto, e então veio o som de tecido sobre a pele, e um minuto mais tarde, Stiles abria a janela.</p><p>"Eu sei que você está aí Derek." Avisou Stiles em voz baixa. Mas Derek continuou no mesmo lugar. Stiles suspirou desanimado. "Qual é, Derek? Eu sei que você quer me fazer perguntas. Eu estou cansado, e com sono, então por que você não desce aqui de uma vez, e a gente conversa como duas pessoas civilizadas?"</p><p>Derek ainda levou mais um tempo para descer o telhado e pular para dentro do quarto pela janela.</p><p>Nesse meio tempo, Stiles havia andado até a cama e se sentado no colchão. Derek deu mais alguns passos lentos até o adolescente e parou em frente a ele. Stiles ergueu o olhar para Derek, e os dois se encararam por um momento.</p><p>"O que está acontecendo, Stiles?" Questionou Derek num tom baixo e calmo, e Stiles exalou cansado antes de esfregar o rosto com as mãos.</p><p>"Os caçadores que chegaram na cidade," Começou Stiles ao voltar a olhar Derek nos olhos, "eles estão atrás de mim."</p><p>"Stiles-"</p><p>"Eu sou um metamorfo." Stiles se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo quarto. Derek permanecia no mesmo lugar, confuso demais pra ter algum tipo de reação. "Eu- eu não sabia como contar, quer dizer, eu não queria contar. Eu não queria..."</p><p>"Stiles," chamou Derek, e o adolescente parou de andar de um lado para o outro para o olhar. "Por que você não queria me contar?" Derek ficou esperando a resposta, mas Stiles parecia tão perdido quanto ele quando deu de ombros. Derek negou, não sabendo o que pensar. "Stiles, você faz parte de um pack de lobisomens. Você não precisa guardar segredos... Eu entendo, você deve ter ouvido desde criança que não deveria contar seu segredo pra ninguém, era assim na minha família também, mas nós somos um pack agora. Você não precisa esconder nada de nós." <em>Ou de mim, já que eu sou seu alfa</em>, concluiu mentalmente Derek. Stiles parecia estar lutando internamente contra alguma coisa, mas no fim ele desistiu e voltou a sentar na cama enquanto puxava Derek para que o alfa se sentasse ao lado dele.</p><p>"Aqueles caçadores..." Stiles chegou mais perto para poder manter a voz baixa. "Eles sabem sobre mim, e eles obviamente sabem sobre minha família." Explicou o adolescente ao abaixar o olhar. Derek podia notar o quão nervoso ele estava ao ver o adolescente começar a mexer uma perna pra cima e pra baixo. Ele colocou uma mão no joelho de Stiles para que ele parasse de mexer a perna, e o garoto o olhou assustado. "Derek, eles iam tentar entrar aqui hoje." A voz de Stiles estava firme, mas algo no tom dele indicava que ele estava tentando se manter calmo. "Meu pai é o xerife, e eles sabem disso, e mesmo assim eles tentaram entrar aqui..." Stiles fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, e Derek só pode apertar o joelho dele que ele ainda segurava, tentando o passar confiança. Stiles ainda voltou a o olhar antes de continuar. "Eu estou com medo... E se- e se eles tentarem alguma coisa contra meu pai?" A voz de Stiles não passava de um sussurro e ele estava começando a tremer.</p><p>Derek odiava ver pessoas sofrendo ou chorando, porque ele nunca sabe o que fazer pra melhorar a situação. Derek não era a pessoa mais sutil no mundo, ele não sabia falar as coisas certas na hora certa. Mas isso felizmente nunca foi um problema quando sua família ainda era viva, isso porque eles sempre sabiam quando algum membro do pack não estava bem, e então eles sempre tentavam fazer alguma coisa pra melhorar a situação. Geralmente tudo era tratado a base de comida. Se alguém estava feliz ou triste ou ancioso ou desanimado, sempre tinha alguém pra te dar um chocolate ou um pote de sorvete. Mas tinham aqueles momentos, quando ninguém mais sabia o que fazer, em que nada parecia ajudar realmente, e sua mãe apenas abria os braços e os apertava num abraço quente e acolhedor. E por um momento, era como se tudo sumisse e você pudesse finalmente respirar.</p><p>Derek não sabia ser acolhedor. Mas ele era o alfa ali, e um membro de seu pack estava sofrendo e ele não gostava nada daquilo.</p><p>Então mesmo estando incerto e frustrado e confuso, ele abriu os braços e trouxe Stiles para um abraço quase embaraçoso.</p><p>Foi tentativo no início, porque Stiles pareceu ficar tenso e Derek não sabia se o soltava ou não, mas um ou dois segundos depois, Derek sentiu o corpo de Stiles relaxar e cair mais sobre seu peito. Então ele apertou o abraço, deixando uma mão as costas do adolescente, e a outra mão em sua nuca, guiando o rosto dele para mais perto de seu ombro. E ele podia sentir a respiração de Stiles em sua pele, e o cabelo dele em seu queixo. Os braços de Stiles não foram indecisos quando ele o abraçou de volta pela cintura. E Derek fechou os olhos e se deixou afundar no momento. O cheiro de Stiles mesmo de tão perto, ainda era suave demais para ser normal, mas o coração dele estava mais alto e mais forte do que nunca. Era como se Derek pudesse sentir os batimentos tatuarem o ritmo em sua pele. E ele soube naquele momento, que não importa o motivo de Stiles ter mantido segredo sobre sua família, Derek o perdoaria e o ajudaria, porque Derek não conseguia se irritar realmente com Stiles, ele estava acostumado demais com a presença dele e o jeito dele e o som do coração dele para se manter afastado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conhecendo O Quase Amigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles estava tentando se recuperar ainda do desespero que ele teve ao ver dois caçadores armados tentarem entrar em sua casa. Ele tinha certeza de que eles tentariam matar seu pai mesmo o xerife não sendo um Metamorfo, e isso só porque ele era o pai de Stiles.</p><p>Derek, o idiota, ainda tranca a janela. Okay, ele era um morcego naquele momento, mas sei lá. Ainda bem que os caçadores deram no pé quando eles o ouviram uivar, porque Stiles estava ficando sem ideias, e ele não queria atacar ninguém e dar motivos para que eles o caçassem.</p><p>Felizmente para o adolescente, Derek não ficou muito zangado por ter ficado no escuro sobre Stiles e suas habilidades. E Stiles estava até mesmo se sentindo mais leve por não ter mais de esconder esse segredo de Derek. O problema mesmo era que agora ele teria de contar pro resto do pack.</p><p>Aparentemente, os caçadores disseram que não atacariam o pack. Eles explicaram para Chris que estavam atrás de "outra criatura" que Stiles sabia ser ele. Então com todo mundo sabendo que ele era o Metamorfo e que fazia parte do pack, com sorte, os caçadores o deixariam em paz. Ou pelo menos era isso o que Derek esperava.</p><p>E era isso o que Stiles deveria estar fazendo ali naquela bela noite. Ele deveria estar explicando a seus amigos como ele consegue de alguma forma mágica se transmutar na forma de animais. Mas ao invés disso, ele estava alí sentado no sofá velho de Derek, apenas observando seu pack surtar com a ideia de um novo lobo na cidade. </p><p>"Eu 'tô te dizendo, cara. Aquele uivo? Eu tenho certeza de que conheço o lobo por trás dele.... Era como se eu conseguisse sentir isso... Bem aqui." Explicou Scott devagar enquanto apontava seu peito. Lydia sentada na poutrona ao lado do sofá ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Stiles não conseguiu segurar a risada.</p><p>"O que tem de engraçado nisso, Stilinski? Eu também senti como se já conhecesse aquele uivo..." Explicou Erica enquanto olhava suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho.</p><p>Stiles parou de rir, e pigarreou uma vez antes de arrumar sua postura.</p><p>"Bom-"</p><p>"Stiles era o lobo." Cortou Derek, e Stiles arregalou os olhos. Lydia pareceu finalmente se interessar no assunto enquanto Erica franzia o cenho numa careta, e Scott pulava do sofá para apontar um dedo de forma acusadora para Derek.</p><p>"Você o transformou!" Apontou o adolescente de mandíbula torta, e Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha. Stiles apenas cobriu o rosto com uma mão.</p><p>"Ele não me transformou, Scott. Use seu nariz. Eu por algum acaso estou cheirando a lobisomem ou sei lá o que eu deveria estar cheirando depois de me transformar?" Perguntou Stiles um pouco irritado com a situação, e depois de uns segundos farejando o ar, Scott fez uma careta confusa e negou com um aceno de cabeça. " Isso é porque ele, nem ninguém, me mordeu."</p><p>"Mas Derek disse que foi você quem uivou ontem a noite, e agora que eu paro para analisar o acontecimento, de fato o uivo, de alguma forma, parecia ter vindo de você." Apontou Boyd em sua voz monótona, ele estava em pé ao lado de Erica que estava encostada com um pé na parede e concordava com o que ele dizia.</p><p>"Bom-"</p><p>"Stiles é um Metamorfo."</p><p>"O quê?!" Exclamaram os outros depois de Derek ter cortado Stiles mais uma vez, e o adolescente só pode jogar os braços pra cima, desistindo de falar alguma coisa.</p><p>"É uma coisa de família. Não importa realmente agora. O que nós devemos nos preocupar aqui é com o fato de que os caçadores que chegaram na cidade estão atrás de Stiles." Explicou Derek como se ele estivesse falando sobre o tempo, e Stiles sentiu seu queixo cair porque, todo mundo pareceu se conformar rapidamente com isso, e Lydia até mesmo rolou os olhos para a notícia como se ela já esperasse por algo do tipo. Stiles passou seu olhar desacreditado por seus amigos, esperando alguém ter algum tipo de reação, mas todo mundo parecia de boa com a novidade.</p><p>"O que? Só isso? Vocês não vão me encher de perguntas ou ficarem zangados comigo ou… sei lá! Quer dizer, eu fiquei toda minha vida me preocupando e suando e surtando com a ideia de que um dia alguém descobriria a verdade, e quando alguém descobre, essa é a reação que eu recebo?" Exclamou Stiles um pouco irritado ao apontar para Isaac que cochilava ao lado de Scott encostado no braço do sofá, " aquele cara alí nem mesmo acordou," ele mudou sua mão de direção e apontou Lydia que ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ele, "e ela rolou os olhos pra mim! Ela <em>rolou os olhos</em>!" Scott deu de ombros quando Stiles olhou pra ele, e Lydia rolou os olhos de novo.</p><p>"As coisas mais estranhas sempre acontecem com você." Apontou Boyd no mesmo tom de sempre, e Stiles o olhou de forma ofendida.</p><p>"Essa é a mentira mais mentirosa que já foi mentida na história das mentiras!" Acusou Stiles, e Scott franziu o cenho.</p><p>"Uma mentira mentirosa não seria uma verdade?"</p><p>"Não! Mentirosa no caso dessa frase é um adjetivo a mentira! Eu estou aumentando o fator mentir aqui!" Explicou Stiles irritado com a cara de Scott, Derek do outro lado da sala cobriu o rosto com uma mão e Erica escondeu uma risada ao tossir. Stiles estreitou os olhos na direção dela.</p><p>"Vocês irão continuar com essa discuçao ridícula, ou nós podemos começar a planejar como manter a cabeça idiota de Stiles em cima do pescoço dele?" Perguntou Lydia naquele tom desinteressado dela, e Stiles levou uma mão a seu pescoço ao mudar seu olhar agora preocupado para a ruiva.</p><p>"Eu acho que seria melhor se nós conversassemos com o Argent e explicassemos a situação pra ele. Talvez ele consiga convencer os caçadores a irem embora, e se eles resolverem que mesmo assim querem continuar atrás de Stiles, pelo menos nós poderemos os atacar e depois dizer que foi tudo auto defesa." Racionalizou Derek, e mesmo Stiles não gostando muito da idéia, ele entendia que aquela era a única opção viável no momento. Eles precisam que Chris saiba de tudo, assim se algum dos caçadores acabar morto, ele vai saber que é porque ele atacou o pack.</p><p>Não tendo muitas opções, e querendo permanecer vivo por mais alguns anos, Stiles concordou com a idéia, e uma hora mais tarde Scott acordava Isaac para que este ligasse para Allison, já que aparentemente, Scott e Allison estavam novamente em sua fase <em>off</em> da relação, e não estavam se falando muito. Eles conversaram por telefone, e Chris não pareceu surpreso com a novidade, dizendo que conversaria com os outros caçadores, mas não prometia nada.</p><p>Nem um pouco reassurado, mas com a consciência limpa, Stiles resolveu que ficaria em casa, e Derek sendo a mãe galinha que ele era, disse que ficaria com Stiles por enquanto.</p><p>Se o xerife achou estranho encontrar Derek dormindo no chão do quarto de Stiles na manhã seguinte, ele foi esperto o bastante, e resolveu não fazer perguntas antes de os desejar bom dia e sair para trabalhar.</p><p>Stiles tentou seguir com seu dia de forma normal. Ele levantou da cama de forma normal, quer dizer, se você tirar a parte em que ele pisa em Derek e quase fica sem uma perna com a reação que o alfa teve, ele levantou da cama de forma normal. Depois, Derek e ele desceram tomar café, ou Stiles tomou café, Derek bebeu achocolatado porque ele era esquisito e não bebia café, "<em>é amargo, e eu não sei o que vocês vêem nessa coisa</em>", explicou Derek com uma careta épica que Stiles teria guardado em uma foto se ele tivesse certeza de que Derek não o mataria antes do flash do seu celular apagar. Enfim, uma manhã normal, até é claro, ele descobrir que não poderia dirigir seu jeep.</p><p>Stiles se virou lentamente, tentando demostrar todo seu descontentamento com a ideia ao olhar Derek como se o alfa estivesse ameaçando lavar sua frigideira antiaderente com uma palha de aço.</p><p>"<em>Como assim</em> eu não posso dirigir meu próprio carro?" Derek fez uma careta que indicava que ele sabia exatamente o que aquele assunto estava causando em Stiles.</p><p>"Olha, não é que você não pode dirigir seu jeep. É só que eu acho melhor se você não ficar muito tempo sozinho. Você sabe o quão fácil é causar um acidente com um carro." Stiles lembrou da bruxa que apareceu na cidade alguns meses atrás. Ela por algum motivo estranho tinha uma fixação irritante em Stiles, e o adolescente quase bateu seu jeep em uma árvore quando voltava da reserva para casa ao desviar da bruxa que simplesmente apareceu do nada no meio da pista. Okay, Stiles entendia o que Derek queria dizer, mas isso não significava que ele ficava feliz com aquilo. Então sendo o adulto responsável que ele não era, ele apenas fez bico e cruzou os braços. O que óbviamente não adiantou em nada, já que cinco minutos mais tarde ele continuava de bico e braços cruzados, mas agora sentado dentro do carro de Derek.</p><p>E okay, Stiles não havia pensado realmente nessa parte quando Derek o informou que o deixaria em frente a escola. Por algum motivo bizarro, Stiles havia se esquecido que Derek era… bem… Derek.</p><p>Tipo, se você for procurar a palavra gostoso no dicionário, provavelmente terá duas definições: 1° pudim, e 2° Derek Hale. Sério. E então como se ser a encarnação de uma escultura de um Deus grego não fosse o suficiente, Derek ainda dirigia um carro esporte preto que conseguia ser tão sexy quanto o próprio Derek.</p><p>Ugh, Stiles odeia sua vida as vezes. Todas aquelas pessoas desavisadas parando do nada só pra poder olhar quem estava no Camaro preto que radiava AC/DC. Quando Stiles percebeu o tanto de gente olhando, ele quase fez Derek dar a volta e parar na esquina pra ele descer o resto do caminho a pé. Mas a cara que o alfa estava fazendo, claramente indicava que se eles fossem dar meia volta, seria para ir ao necrotério, onde Derek deixaria o corpo de Stiles, porque ele o mataria caso o adolescente não parasse de fazer drama.</p><p>Derek saiu do carro, e Stiles respirou fundo antes de pegar sua mochila do assoalho do carro e também sair do Camaro.</p><p>Okay, então ver todos aqueles queixos caírem ao ver Stiles sair do carro do cara que provavelmente era o mais bonito da cidade tenha sido engraçado, mas Stiles ainda se sentia meio esquisito em sentir os olhares o seguindo. E Derek ao invés de só o deixar ali e cair fora, não, o cara ainda segue Stiles até a porta da escola e fica ali esperando ele sumir por entre as pessoas no corredor antes de ir embora.</p><p>Não é que Stiles não esteja feliz em saber que Derek se importa tanto com sua vida, mas, bem, falemos sobre exagero.</p><p>O dia de aula correu normal, e Stiles até mesmo tirou um cochilo na aula de história. Allison o avisou no intervalo que Chris conversou com os outros caçadores e os informou sobre o pack e seus integrantes. Aparentemente, os caras disseram que não fariam nada, mas Chris os pediu para tomar cuidado do mesmo jeito, ele não confiava muito na palavra deles.</p><p>Certo, então resumindo, eles não precisavam ficar apavorados, mas seria melhor se eles ficassem.</p><p>No fim das aulas, lá estava Derek de plantão no estacionamento, esperando por Stiles, encostado no camaro como se ele estivesse posando para uma revista. Como o alfa conseguia colocar as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans preto era um mistério, já que a calça parecia pintada nas pernas dele, a camiseta branca por baixo da jaqueta de couro não era diferente, e o óculos de sol no rosto só o fazia parecer mais metido. Todo de boa como se não tivesse metade do corpo estudantil de BHHS o encarando. Como alguém conseguia agir tão despreocupado ainda era um mistério para Stiles e seus braços esvoaçantes. Sem falar nas roupas que Derek usava. Jaqueta de couro? Sério? Stiles estava derretendo em sua v-neck e cargo shorts.</p><p>Enfim, fim de aula. Stiles ainda não entendia por que fazer tudo aquilo com a escolta e a festa do pijama. Quer dizer, se os caçadores quiserem o matar, e vamos frisar aqui que Stiles confia 100% nas habilidades de seus amigos, eles certamente encontrarão uma maneira de o pegar quando ele estiver sozinho. Mas okay, Derek queria bancar o guarda costas ali, então Stiles seria a Whitney Houston para o Kevin Costner dele e o deixaria fazer o que ele quiser. Stiles só esperava que ninguém acabasse morto no final da história.</p><p>Seu pai não estava em casa quando eles chegaram, então Stiles seguiu direto para seu quarto enquanto Derek dava uma volta no quarteirão pra ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém escondido em alguma moita ou sei lá o que se passa pela cabeça do alfa de seu pack.</p><p>Certo. Então qual seria o próximo passo dos caçadores? Stiles tinha certeza de que eles tentariam alguma coisa, eles não iriam desistir tão fácil. Tipo, eles vieram pra Beacon Hills especialmente para capturar um Metamorfo. Eles não iriam embora sem a cabeça de Stiles numa bandeja. Então o que eles fariam? Stiles odiava pensar na possibilidade, mas provavelmente o único jeito de sair vivo dessa enrascada, seria matando os caçadores primeiro antes que eles o matassem. Ele só precisava que eles o atacassem primeiro, e então ele não precisaria se preocupar em ser acusado de ter atacado humanos sem um motivo.</p><p>Stiles terminou seu banho. Se secando rapidamente, vestindo sua cueca e saindo do banheiro apressado para entrar em seu quarto e se vestir antes de Derek voltar.</p><p>O garoto pulou e colocou uma mão sobre o peito, assustado ao entrar em seu quarto e dar de cara com Derek sentado em sua cadeira do computador.</p><p>"Como- Por- você já ouviu falar em uma coisa chamada porta?" Exclamou Stiles tentando respirar normalmente, e Derek apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Sua janela estava aberta." Apontou Derek antes de olhar Stiles dos pés a cabeça de forma lenta. O adolescente sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao lembrar que não estava vestido, e se apressou a ir até seu guarda roupa achar alguma coisa pra ele vestir.</p><p>Veja que Stiles nunca teve realmente um problema com nudez em si. Quero dizer, ele era um Metamorfo, ele sempre estava nu quando voltava a sua forma original, e como ele passa por isso desde criança, ele se acostumou a andar por aí com a bunda de fora. Mas... Derek Hale, cara. Você já viu o corpo dele? Qualquer um ficaria mais consciente sobre si mesmo. Tipo, Stiles não se achava feio ou alguma coisa assim. É só que Derek... Derek era diferente.</p><p>Ele ouviu Derek pigarrear a suas costas, e terminou de vestir sua camiseta antes de se virar pra ele.</p><p>"Então... Metamorfo..." O alfa parecia incerto, e Stiles passou uma mão por seu cabelo ainda meio molhado antes de se sentar em sua cama.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Isso veio da família do seu pai?"</p><p>"Bom, sim, mas ele mesmo não tem essa habilidade." Stiles deu de ombros.</p><p>"Ele é humano então..."</p><p>"Cem por cento humano!" Derek pareceu pensativo por um minuto, olhando para suas próprias mãos.</p><p>"Mas como- como você conseguiu esconder isso? Quero dizer, você estava ali o tempo todo..."</p><p>"Bem debaixo do seu nariz!" Derek o olhou de forma nada impressionada, e Stiles deu um sorriso amarelo. "Olha, você deve ter percebido que eu não tenho muito um..."</p><p>"Cheiro?"</p><p>"Rastro. Eu não tenho nem deixo rastros. Faz parte da minha mutação. Alguma coisa haver com as mudanças que eu faço." Ele deu de ombros outra vez. "É como nós vivemos, cara. Me esconder é minha especialidade. Eu estou sempre fugindo e me escondendo porque essa é minha natureza. Você não ter descoberto nada não é uma surpresa, isso meio que seria o meu objetivo, viver despercebido eu digo." Derek concordou de forma lenta, como se estivesse se conformando com um fato.</p><p>"Então... Você pode se transformar em qualquer coisa?"</p><p>"Não, não!" Stiles negou com um gesto de mão que fez seu corpo todo se mexer antes de se impulsionar mais pro meio da cama e cruzar as pernas. "Eu não posso me transformar em objetos, e tomar a forma de outras pessoas é algo realmente difícil que eu prefiro não fazer porque… estranho. Enfim... Eu posso me transformar em qualquer animal que você possa imaginar. Desde uma pequenina formiga," Stiles demostrou o tamanho ao aproximar seus dedos indicador e polegar e olhar o mínimo espaço entre eles antes de afastar seus braços de forma exagerada, "até um enorme elefante!" Derek pareceu finalmente se interessar pelo assunto, e Stiles segurou uma risada ao ver o lobo sentar mais na ponta da cadeira como uma criança animada com alguma coisa.</p><p>"Mas como-"</p><p>"Mano! Eu não faço ideia de como isso funciona! Eu só sei que dá certo. É só eu me concentrar no animal que eu quero ser, e puff! Eu sou meu próprio zoológico!" Stiles tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, feliz em poder contar sobre ele e sua habilidade que apesar de não ser lá tão impressionante, ainda era legal.</p><p>" Você tem alguma outra habilidade? Super força ou alguma coisa assim...?"</p><p>"Ah, infelizmente não. Eu sou só um carinha normal que pode se transformar em animais. Nada de super força ou sentidos aguçados pra mim..." Contou Stiles um pouco desanimado agora. Derek pareceu desanimar também, então Stiles logo mudou de assunto. "Mas! Quando eu me transformo em algum animal, eu fico com os mesmo sentidos dele. Tipo, eu mantenho minha mente, mas eu meio que divido o espaço com esse animal, então dependendo do que eu sou no momento, eu posso me distrair e fazer coisas estranhas..." Stiles fez uma careta, e Derek se interessou de novo no assunto.</p><p>"Que tipo de coisas estranhas?" Stiles sentiu seu rosto esquentar.</p><p>"Você não quer saber..."</p><p>"Stiles, que tipo de coisas?" Insistiu Derek, e Stiles bufou irritado.</p><p>"Quando eu era mais novo, eu gostava de ser um gato porque, filhote de gato." Stiles disse isso como se seu motivo fosse óbvio, o que na cabeça dele, era. "Minha mãe, ela tinha comprado esses brinquedos pra gatos, então ela ficava balançando aquela pena na minha cara e eu não queria tentar pegar, até porque eu ainda era eu, e eu sabia que aquilo não fazia sentido, mas o gato na minha cabeça simplesmente ficava louco, e então eu meio que era obrigado a seguir luzes, ou correr atrás das coisas..." Terminou Stiles em voz baixa, envergonhado em lembrar de todas as coisas ridículas que ele já fez, e Derek que estava em silêncio ouvindo a história, finalmente soltou uma risada que apenas fez Stiles ficar mais envergonhado. "Isso não foi tão engraçado assim, idiota! E eu já consigo me controlar melhor hoje em dia, okay?" Derek ainda ria, e Stiles queria estar mais irritado, mas Derek ficava bonito demais sorrindo pra Stiles se irritar de verdade com ele. Stiles ficou esperando a risada ridiculamente atraente de Derek terminar antes de continuar. "Hoje em dia eu prefiro mudar pra animais maiores, tipo um puma, ou um lobo. O problema é que as vezes quando eu vejo algum outro animal tipo um coelho ou um cervo, eu sempre sinto aquele instinto de caçar..." Explicou Stiles com um olhar distante ao lembra da sensação, antes de sacudir a cabeça e olhar emburrado para suas próprias mãos. " Meu pai sempre me olha daquela forma julgadora quando eu volto pra casa sujo de sangue. Mas ele sempre come quando eu trago caça, aquele ingrato." Murmurou Stiles antes de finalmente voltar a olhar Derek. O alfa o olhava de uma forma que Stiles não sabia descrever. Era como se ele estivesse procurando por alguma coisa, e o adolescente não sabia o que fazer a não ser o olhar de volta.</p><p>"Então você gosta de caçar?" Perguntou Derek num tom calmo que causou tanta estranheza em Stiles, que ele balbuciou perdido antes de conseguir responder.</p><p>"Bom, sim..." Ele deu de ombros. "Quer dizer, é legal? Gastar toda minha energia correndo pela reserva sem preocupações, apenas deixando meus instintos falarem... Se no final eu termino com meu estômago cheio, eu não posso reclamar, certo?" Derek sorriu pequeno agora.</p><p>"Certo." Derek continuou o olhado daquele jeito estranho que Stiles ainda não sabia explicar o que significava, e o adolescente se remexeu um pouco, desconfortável com a situação estranha. Ele pigarreou.</p><p>"Hn... Teve- teve uma vez em que eu quis saber se eu podia me transformar em animais já extintos..." Comentou Stiles tentando fazer Derek parar de fazer o que quer que seja o que ele estava fazendo. O alfa mudou de expressão, agora curioso de novo. "Eu vi a foto de um tigre dente de sabre na internet, e aí eu pensei, seria tão legal se eu pudesse ser um..."</p><p>"E você conseguiu?" Derek parecia estar contendo sua animação, e Stiles sorriu de lado.</p><p>"Digamos que meu pai teve de convencer nosso vizinho de que ele estava vendo coisas." Disse Stiles de forma conspiratória antes de piscar um olho de forma exagerada. Derek riu de novo, e Stiles se perguntou porque ele nunca fez isso antes. Ver Derek sorrindo e rindo de suas histórias era... Libertador. Era como ver uma outra pessoa. Alguém totalmente diferente do lobisomem sério e antipático. Era uma experiência quase mágica. Tipo, Stiles nem sabia que Derek conseguia rir daquele jeito. Quero dizer, ele sabia que teoricamente, Derek deveria conseguir rir, com ele sendo um ser humano e tudo mais, mas ver isso acontecer, assim em sua frente? Não mesmo.</p><p>"Parece que você se meteu em muitas confusões..." Comentou Derek ainda sorrindo, e Stiles bufou convencido antes de cruzar os braços e erguer o queixo para olhar Derek de cima.</p><p>"Meu nome completo deveria ser Stiles Enrascado Stilinski," Apontou Stiles, ignorando a risada de Derek para continuar a falar. "Mas meu pai achou que esse nome seria desafiar demais o universo."</p><p>"Eu acho que você não precisa desse nome pra chamar mais confusão pro seu lado."</p><p>"Eu gosto de viver perigosamente, não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito."</p><p>"Hmhn, viver perigosamente."</p><p>"Pra sua informação, eu coloco o leite pra ferver no fogão, e não fico atendendo a leiteira!" Derek riu de novo, e Stiles tentou não se focar muito nos dentes de coelho dele, ou nas marquinhas nos cantos dos olhos. "Eu vivo pela adrenalina de correr desligar o fogo quando escuto o leite ferver e subir dentro da panela!" Derek parecia tão relaxado ali naquela cadeira. Era como se Stiles estivesse assistindo a um filme. Então, obviamente ele pulou assustado quando Derek levantou bruscamente da cadeira que correu e bateu na raque atrás dele. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Stiles preocupado com a cara que Derek fazia, e o alfa ergueu um dedo para o silenciar. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e então Derek voltou a o olhar de forma séria.</p><p>"Eles estão aqui." Stiles arregalou os olhos e pulou da cama para chegar mais perto de Derek.</p><p>"O que- como assim, eles estão aqui?" Gaguejou o adolescente, e Derek fez um gesto com a mão para que ele se calasse. O alfa estreitou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça daquela forma estranha que o fazia parecer um cachorro.</p><p>"Eles estão na reserva perto do seu quintal." Stiles engoliu a seco.</p><p>"Mas- mas eles sabem-! Eles falaram que não fariam nada. O que eles estão fazendo perambulando tão perto daqui?" Derek voltou a se mexer de forma séria, agarrando sua jaqueta da cadeira e indo em direção a janela. Stiles quente em seus calcanhares. "O que a gente vai fazer? Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa, certo? E o meu pai? A gente avisa ele?" Derek parou de andar de repente, e Stiles trombou em suas costas. O alfa se virou para o encarar, e o adolescente deu um passo para trás.</p><p>"Você pode se transformar em algum animal com asas, certo?" Perguntou Derek de forma ríspida, e Stiles retesou antes de franzir o cenho.</p><p>"Bom, sim-"</p><p>"Então o faça! Eu quero que você vá até o meu loft, eu irei te encontrar lá." Avisou Derek se voltando para a janela.</p><p>"Mas! ... E ele já foi embora... " Conformou-se Stiles ao ver a figura de Derek sumir pela janela.</p><p>O garoto voltou a andar para o meio do quarto, pensando se ele deveria ou não seguir as ordens de Derek. "Eu odeio quando ele age dessa forma," resmungou Stiles, puxando sua camiseta por cima da cabeça antes de começar a tirar sua calça e quase caindo no processo, "sempre mandando todo mundo fazer as coisas sem nem perguntar se alguém quer fazer essa coisa!" Stiles afinou a voz, "Se transforme em um pássaro e voe até o loft," ele bufou indignado pelo nariz, "eu vou me transformar num pterodáctilo e aí eu quero ver ele explicar pra imprensa de onde o dinossauro veio." Stiles finalmente terminou de tirar suas roupas, e depois de suspirar irritado, se transformou numa pomba e saiu pela janela em direção a parte industrial da cidade onde o loft ficava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amigos? Acho Que Sim... Talvez?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles estava sentado no sofá velho na sala de Derek, de novo. O motivo de seu nervosismo dessa vez, porém era diferente. Ele roía as unhas e olhava a hora no relógio do microondas que ele conseguia ver na pia da cozinha. E, quem raios deixa o microondas na pia? Que perigo! Será que Derek nunca ouviu falar em curto circuito? Sem falar que se ele queimar aquele negócio, vai ficar caro pra comprar outro igual. Quero dizer, Derek não tinha muitos móveis, e os que ele tinha, eram todos de segunda mão, a não ser é claro, pelo microondas que era quase um transformer. É, Derek era estranho desse jeito. Ele não tinha um fogão de verdade, mas o microondas... Ele tem sorte em ser um lobisomem e não precisar se preocupar realmente com sua saúde assim como todos os outros reles mortais, os quais Stiles era um dos.</p><p>"Amém Jesus!" Exaltou Stiles, pulando do sofá para ficar em pé ao ver Derek finalmente entrar pela porta de metal do loft. Ele deu um passo a frente mas logo parou quando Derek fechou a porta com mais força do que era realmente preciso antes de começar a mancar para o meio da sala. Stiles arregalou os olhos ao perceber o estado do alfa. "Isso é sangue?" Perguntou o adolescente horrorizado, apontando com um dedo uma das pernas de Derek que estava com o jeans perfurado na altura da coxa. O alfa parou de andar para erguer a cabeça e mandar um olhar irritado para Stiles, e o adolescente voltou um paço antes de erguer as mãos. "Desculpe, pergunta idiota." Derek voltou a mancar, e Stiles decidiu o ajudar ao andar até ele e passar um dos braços dele por cima de seus ombros, o apoiando até que eles chegassem ao sofá onde Stiles deixou Derek cair sentado com um rissar dolorido. Stiles fez uma careta. "O que aconteceu? Eu pensei que você viesse direto pra cá? E a sua perna? Eles pegaram você? O que eles queriam? E mais importante," Stiles colocou as mãos na cintura e ergueu uma sobrancelha, "de quem foi a ideia de gênio de colocar o microondas em cima da pia?" Derek que estava tirando sua jaqueta de forma lenta para não piorar nenhum de seus outros machucados ao se mexer demais, parou todos seus movimentos para olhar Stiles de forma incrédula.</p><p>"Sério, Stiles? O microondas na pia e a parte mais importante de tudo o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Derek desacreditado antes de negar com a cabeça e voltar a tirar sua jaqueta. "Você obviamente precisa rever suas prioridades."</p><p>"E você precisa parar de assistir Harry Potter."</p><p>"Eu não assisti Harry Potter, " Apontou Derek ao jogar a jaqueta no braço do sofá e voltar um olhar sério para Stiles. "Eu li os livros." Stiles ignorou o estalo de sua própria mão contra seu rosto quando ele cobriu o mesmo com a mencionada mão, para poder esconder o meio sorriso que ele deu atrás de sua palma. Alguns segundos mais tarde depois de recuperar o controle sobre suas expressões faciais, ele abaixou sua mão para mandar um olhar nada impressionado na direção de Derek.</p><p>"Você não respondeu às minhas perguntas. Sério, o que aconteceu?" Derek suspirou cançado antes de se recostar ao sofá.</p><p>"Eu queria ver quem eram os caçadores, então eu fui atrás deles na reserva." Stiles rolou os olhos.</p><p>"É claro que você foi." Apontou ele, e Derek cruzou os braços. "E? Você conhecia eles?"</p><p>"Não." Respondeu carrancudo, Derek, e Stiles se segurou para não rolar os olhos de novo com o mal humor do alfa.</p><p>"E você conseguiu alguma coisa a mais além desse magnífico tiro na perna?" Questionou Stiles de forma sarcástica ao apontar o buraco na perna de Derek.</p><p>"Não." Disse Derek calmamente entre dentes, antes de olhar Stiles nos olhos. "E você vai ter de tirar a bala da minha perna," Stiles grunhiu desanimado, ignorando o resto da explicação de Derek sobre como a bala em sua perna estava atrapalhando sua regeneração.</p><p>Dez minutos mais tarde, Stiles estava resmungando ajoelhado em frente a Derek, esse apertava os dentes ao tentar não fazer muito barulho enquanto Stiles usava um bisturi para abrir de novo a pele de Derek que estava cicatrizando em cima da bala, para depois tentar remover o projétil com uma pinça médica.</p><p><br/>"Você deveria agradecer o Dr. Deaton por ter nos dado esse quite de primeiro socorros que, aliás, é muito estranho. Quero dizer, quem tem um bisturi e uma pinça dessas num quite de primeiro socorros? No meu quite de primeiro socorros só tem um tufo de algodão, um vidro de antisséptico e uma caixa de curativos da Barbie. Ugh, porque eu sempre fico com a pior parte do trabalho? Vocês idiotas ficam correndo e uivando pra lua, e aí depois que leva um tiro, eu tenho que ficar aqui cavocando a perna alheia pra tirar a bala que nem mesmo fez o favor de atravessar o músculo pro outro lado. O que, nojento. Eu odeio isso. Você está me ouvindo Derek? Eu odeio isso!" Stiles finalmente conseguiu puxar a bala para fora da perna de Derek, e o alfa grunhiu dolorido antes de deixar seu corpo cair contra o sofá, finalmente relaxando ao sentir seu corpo começar a se regenerar da forma certa. "Você teve sorte de eles terem usado uma munição normal e não alguma coisa com wolfsbane." Apontou Stiles ao pegar um pedaço de pano de dentro do quite ao seu lado e começar a limpar o sangue de seus instrumentos para então limpar sua mão e a coxa de Derek. Depois de arrumar tudo de volta em seus devidos lugares e cômodos, Stiles voltou a sala e se sentou no chão em frente a Derek. O alfa abriu os olhos e o olhou por um momento antes de franzir o cenho.</p><p>"Eu conheço essa camiseta." Apontou ele, e Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de apontar suas roupas.</p><p>"E eu espero que você também conheça essa bermuda, porque eu peguei tudo no seu guarda roupas, e eu odiaria estar usando roupas que não são, atualmente, suas..." Stiles pensou um pouco antes de estreitar os olhos na direção de Derek, "você não guarda a roupa de nenhuma de suas vítimas, não é? Porque se eu estiver usando a roupa de um defunto, Derek Hale, eu prometo que eu vou-"</p><p>"Você não está usando as roupas de ninguém que tenha morrido em minhas mãos, Stiles, não seja idiota." Explicou Derek de forma lenta antes de ficar mais sério. " A roupa dos defuntos eu guardo num baú. São meus troféus." Stiles fez uma careta horrorizada.</p><p>"Sério?"</p><p>"Não. O que é você? Idiota? Por que eu guardaria a roupa de alguém que eu matei?" Derek viu Stiles abrir a boca pra responder, mas ele cortou o garoto ao erguer uma mão. " Não responda!" O alfa negou com a cabeça antes de voltar a relaxar no sofá. "Por que você está usando minhas roupas?" Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Por quê? E você ainda pergunta?" Ele apontou um dedo acusador na direção de Derek, "você me disse pra voar pra cá, Derek. Eu era uma pomba. Como você espera que eu carregue alguma coisa sendo uma pomba? Se eu fosse um pelicano..." Stiles olhou pro nada e meneou com a cabeça como se estivesse pensando nas possibilidades. "É, talvez... Mas! Eu era uma pomba! Pombas não voam por aí carregando roupas. Eu estava nu, Derek. Nu!" Stiles voltou a relaxar em seu lugar e cruzou os braços. "Eu precisava vestir alguma coisa." Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio antes de Derek começar a bater as mão nos bolsos de seu jeans, e depois puxar a jaqueta para abrir os bolsos ali também. Stiles franziu o cenho, mas logo sua feição abriu quando ele viu Derek achar seu celular e o erguer antes de o apontar para Stiles.</p><p>"Você precisa ligar para o seu pai. Use meu celular. Avise que você vai passar a noite aqui."</p><p>"Eu vou?" Perguntou Stiles, confuso ao pegar o celular das mãos de Derek. O alfa ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Stiles se calou antes de desbloquear a tela do celular e ir ao ícone de chamada digitar o número do telefone da delegacia.</p><p>A chamada foi rápida. Ele avisou seu pai sobre o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai obviamente ficou furioso, e então Stiles explicou que ficaria na casa de Derek por enquanto. O xerife concordou com a ideia e depois pediu para Stiles não fazer nada idiota.</p><p>Depois disso, Derek perguntou se Stiles estava com fome, e o adolescente percebeu que estava, de fato, faminto. Derek então perguntou se Stiles gostava de comida chinesa, e depois que Stiles afirmou que sim, ele ligou num restaurante e pediu para que eles entregassem na casa dele.</p><p>Uma hora mais tarde, Stiles estava terminando de comer seu frango frito agridoce, e Derek já havia acabado com a porção toda de lombo frito. As caixas com o arroz estavam vazias, e ainda tinham mais três latas de refrigerante vazias no chão. Stiles colocou o último pedaço de frango na boca, e então relaxou contra o sofá. Derek assim que percebeu que Stiles havia terminado de comer, começou a pegar o lixo e depois levou tudo para a cozinha. Stiles ainda agradeceu antes de trazer suas pernas para cima, e esticá-las no sofá.</p><p><br/>"Okay," começou o adolescente antes de bocejar. " O que a gente faz agora?" Derek voltou da cozinha e esperou Stiles encolher as pernas antes de voltar a se sentar no sofá.</p><p>"Bom," começou Derek de forma lenta, se acomodando no encosto do sofá, "você vai dormir. Eu ainda preciso fazer algumas coisas." Stiles pareceu acordar ao ouvir Derek falar e se arrumou no sofá para poder encarar Derek.</p><p>"Você vai sair? Por que você vai sair? Você não pode deixar pra fazer seja lá o que você precisa fazer amanhã? Derek, eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho. Sua casa é fria demais, e a sua geladeira fica fazendo uns barulhos estranhos." Derek franziu o cenho.</p><p>"Minha geladeira não faz nenhum barulho estranho." E então a geladeira deu um estalo alto seguido de um barulho esquisito que parecia um assobio. Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas e apontou a cozinha com uma de suas mãos num claro gesto de 'não te disse?'. Derek rolou os olhos. "É só a geladeira, Stiles."</p><p>"Eu não vou ficar aqui sozinho, Derek." Apontou Stiles, e Derek deixou um suspiro cançado escapar.</p><p>"Okay... Okay!" Desistiu Derek ao levantar do sofá, e Stiles colocou os pés no chão.</p><p>"Pra onde você vai?" Perguntou o adolescente preocupado, e Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Eu vou tomar banho, Stiles. Quer vir comigo pro banheiro também?" Stiles sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e Derek se virou para seguir escada acima para o segundo andar onde o banheiro ficava.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Definitivamente Alguma Coisa. Pack, pra ser mais específico.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Quer vir pro banheiro comigo também</em>?" Repetiu Derek em voz baixa, se xingando mentalmente enquanto abria o registro do chuveiro. Ele ainda esperou a água esquentar antes de entrar de baixo do chuveiro.</p><p>Por que ele era daquele jeito? Quero dizer, Stiles estava claramente assustado. Derek poderia ter mais paciência. É só que é tão difícil!</p><p>Derek gosta de passar tempo com Stiles, apesar do jeito espalhafatoso e as mil palavras por minuto, Stiles era engraçado. Não que Derek vá admitir isso algum dia para o adolescente.</p><p>Stiles tinha um jeito de te distrair das coisas, que apenas ele conseguia. Era incrível, ele começava a falar e quando você percebia, você já estava discutindo com ele e você nem lembrava mais o porquê você estava mal humorado ou desanimado.</p><p>Derek odiava não poder fazer nada para ajudar. O que ele poderia fazer ali? Aqueles caçadores estavam atrás de Stiles, ele já percebeu, com a forma que eles ficam rondando a casa do xerife e tudo mais. Mas o que eles poderiam fazer além de esperar? Os caçadores chegariam em Stiles uma hora ou outra. </p><p>Eles precisavam planejar alguma coisa. Eles tinham de ter um plano para que se alguma coisa acontecesse, eles estivessem preparados. E pra isso Derek iria precisar conversar com Stiles. Ele precisa estar preparado e deixar o adolescente preparado caso algo acontecesse.</p><p>Derek terminou seu banho de forma rápida, e então desligou o chuveiro antes de ir ao gabinete na pia e puxar uma toalha. Ele olhou pro chão pra ver o que ele tinha derrubado no processo, e viu a escova de dentes ainda na embalagem. Ele pegou a escova de dentes e a deixou na pia. Ele avisaria Stiles mais tarde. Depois disso, ele rapidamente se secou, esfregando a toalha na cabeça pra secar o cabelo, e então desembaçou o vidro com uma mão para poder olhar seu reflexo. Derek ainda passou a mão pelo cabelo para tirar ele de seu rosto, e então escovou os dentes antes de vestir uma cueca e sair do banheiro.</p><p>Ele desceu lentamente a escada em caracol, ainda imaginando o que ele poderia fazer a respeito dos caçadores, quando ouviu um barulho alto estranho e ergueu a cabeça pra ver o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Stiles havia caído do sofá, claro.</p><p> Como ele fez isso, aí já era um mistério. </p><p>Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha, e se aproximou mais do encosto do sofá e se apoiou ali para poder olhar Stiles no chão.</p><p>"Tudo bem aí em baixo?" Perguntou Derek, observando Stiles desviar o olhar para baixo enquanto levantava do chão.</p><p>"Tudo ótimo!" Afirmou Stiles com um tom animado que parecia ser forçado, e Derek franziu o cenho.</p><p>"Como você foi parar no chão?" Stiles virou o rosto para o olhar, mas seus olhos logo desceram de seu rosto para olhar o resto do corpo de Derek. O alfa viu o rosto de Stiles ficar vermelho antes do adolescente desviar o olhar pra cima, o cheiro de Stiles que geralmente era apagado, mudou para algo engraçado por conta da vergonha dele que fazia Derek querer coçar o nariz. O batimento cardíaco mais acelerado do adolescente, finalmente fez a ficha de Derek cair.</p><p>"Eu-eu me distraí." Stiles deu de ombros, ainda se recusando a olhar na direção de Derek, e o alfa não conseguiu segurar um meio sorriso.</p><p>"Se distraiu?" Perguntou Derek num tom zombeteiro, e Stiles finalmente voltou a o olhar nos olhos. Ele parecia estar se contendo para não olhar pra nenhum lugar abaixo do pescoço de Derek, e o alfa sentiu seu ego crescer um pouco. Stiles estreitou os olhos.</p><p>"Eu estou vendo esse seu sorriso, senhor Alfa. Eu sei muito bem que você sabe exatamente o porquê de eu ter me distraído." O sorriso de Derek aumentou, e ele rolou os ombros pra trás antes de dar mais anguns paços para dar a volta no sofá e ficar mais perto de Stiles. O adolescente engoliu saliva, mas não mudou seu olhar do de Derek.</p><p>"Você não se sente desconfortável comigo só de cueca, não é Stiles? Quero dizer, você faz parte do time de lacrosse, eu tenho certeza de que você já viu muita gente sem roupa nenhuma no vestiário." Comentou despreocupado, Derek, e Stiles bufou desacreditado.</p><p>"Bom, sim. Mas nenhum deles tinha-" Stiles fez um gesto com a mão para indicar o corpo de Derek. "Ninguém era assim!" Apontou ele frustrado, e Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Assim como?" Stiles voltou a o olhar desconfiado.</p><p>"Você está adorando isso, não é?" Acusou Stiles, e Derek se virou para andar até seu roupeiro perto da cama do outro lado da sala. Ele podia sentir Stiles o seguir de certa distância.</p><p>"Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando." Derek ouviu Stiles fazer um barulho esquisito.</p><p>"Não sabe-! Você sabe exatamente sobre o que eu estou falando! Até parece que você não sabe que tem um corpo bonito! É isso o que você queria ouvir, não é? Okay, eu admito! Eu e o resto da cidade achamos que Derek Hale tem um corpo bonito! Pronto. Feliz?" Derek terminou de vestir sua camiseta, e então se virou para olhar Stiles nos olhos. O adolescente estava bufando de raiva, com o rosto vermelho, e o coração batendo rápido. Derek abriu um sorriso de lado.</p><p>"Acrescentar mais pessoas na sua frase não desvia minha atenção do fato de que você me acha atraente." Apontou Derek calmamente, e o rosto de Stiles ficou mais vermelho. "Só espero que isso não seja um problema pra quando nós formos dormir." Ele viu Stiles franzir o cenho.</p><p>"O que- do que você está falando?"</p><p>"Ora, eu só tenho uma cama. Eu só não quero que você se sinta desconfortável em ter de dormir junto de mim."</p><p>"Eu não tenho de dormir junto de você, eu só preciso dormir com você!" Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Stiles finalmente percebeu o que ele próprio disse. " Eu quero dizer, que eu só preciso dormir na mesma cama! Você de um lado, eu do outro, e um espaço enorme entre nós!" Explicou Stiles gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos. Derek segurou uma risada e franziu o cenho agora.</p><p>"Você tem algum problema em dormir perto de mim? Eu não vou te atacar no meio da noite, sabe?" Stiles arregalou os olhos.</p><p>"Não! Não, não é isso? Eu não tenho problema nenhum em dormir perto de você! Quero dizer, por que eu teria? Eu confio minha virtude a você!" Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha de novo, e Stiles voltou a se atrapalhar. "Não! Eu quero dizer, eu confio em você com minha virtude!" Stiles parou, pensou, franziu o cenho, "não! Não, também não é isso!" Derek não conseguiu mais segurar a risada. Stiles pareceu se assustar com a risada alta de Derek, e até mesmo deu um passo pra trás, olhando Derek como se o alfa estivesse ficando maluco. E então o rosto de Stiles abriu em entendimento. "Você estava me sacaneando!" Apontou Stiles de uma forma indignada, e Derek riu ainda mais. O alfa teve de se dobrar um pouco para segurar sua barriga que doía de tanto rir. Ele tinha lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos, e sua bochecha doía de ficar tanto tempo travada num sorriso. "Eu não acredito que você estava tirando uma com a minha cara!" Reclamou Stiles, mas a voz dele já parecia mais leve, como se ele também estivesse achando graça no acontecido. Derek ergueu uma mão para tirar as lágrimas do canto dos olhos e então sorriu na direção de Stiles.</p><p>"Sim, eu estava brincando com você." Ele segurou uma risada. "A cara que você fez..." E então ele voltava a rir.</p><p>Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando Derek já conseguia olhar para o rosto de Stiles sem começar a rir, o alfa sugeriu que eles fossem dormir, já que não tinha nada que eles pudessem fazer aquela noite.</p><p>Assim como Derek planejou, depois de encher um pouco o saco de Stiles, o adolescente parecia estar mais a vontade, e já não ficou tão sem graça quando Derek avisou que eles teriam mesmo de dormir na mesma cama porque o sofá da sala, na época em que ele foi feito, certamente ninguém planejou ele tendo em mente que alguém dormiria nele. Isso quando o sofá foi criado, imagina agora então, uns vinte e tantos anos mais tarde.</p><p>Enfim, eles teriam de dividir a cama. Derek não via problema nenhum nisso, até porque: pack de lobisomens. Eles eram naturalmente... como Derek poderia colocar? Táteis, ele diria. Lobisomens gostavam de ficar amontoados e juntos, e quando sua família era viva, sempre tinha alguém deitado em cima de outro e ninguém se importava porque eles eram família e eles gostavam de se manter por perto. Era confortável, e eles se sentiam mais seguros.</p><p>Derek não fazia ideia de como Metamorfos se comportavam, mas Stiles disse que ele não tinha nenhum tipo de habilidade especial, tirando a parte interessante onde ele pode se transformar em qualquer animal. Então, talvez ele não sinta essa ligação que os lobos no pack sentem.</p><p>Tanto faz. O importante ali era que Stiles, o esquisito, estava construindo uma muralha no meio da cama com travesseiros e um cobertor. E Derek ainda estava tentando se decidir entre achar aquilo engraçado, adorável ou idiota. Provavelmente idiota, já que aquela muralha não duraria muito.</p><p>Derek cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça pro lado.</p><p>"E o que, exatamente, seria isso?" Stiles parou de tentar deixar a divisória reta, e então virou o rosto para olhar Derek que estava parado ao lado da cama apenas observando.</p><p>"Hnn... Uma divisória? Esse lado é o seu," ele apontou o lado pra porta com uma mão e depois apontou o outro lado da cama que ficava perto da parede, "e esse lado é o meu. A não ser é claro, que você prefira dormir mais perto da parede, então esse lado seria o seu," ele apontou o lado perto da parede com a mão e depois apontou o outro lado pra porta, "e esse seria o meu." Ele parou o que estava fazendo para olhar os dois lados da cama por um momento e cruzou os braços. "Se bem que eu prefiro dormir perto da parede, então eu acho que seria melhor se você ficasse com o lado virado pra porta. Mas você pode escolher o lado que você quiser, até porque, " ele olhou para Derek e deu de ombros, "a casa é sua." Derek ficou alguns segundos encarando Stiles como se o garoto fosse algo a ser estudado, e então ele subiu na cama, pegou o cobertor e os travesseiros que dividiam o colchão e os jogou no chão. Stiles fez um som chocado a sua frente, e quando Derek ergueu o olhar para o olhar, Stiles tinha a boca aberta. "Mas-! Por que você fez isso?!"</p><p>"Eu gosto de dormir no meio." Apontou Derek, e prontamente deitou na cama, exatamente no meio do coxão. Stiles ainda o olhava horrorizado quando Derek abriu um olho para espiar o que o adolescente fazia. "Apague as luzes antes de deitar. E tem uma escova de dentes nova na pia do banheiro pra você usar. Boa noite, e não faça muito barulho quando voltar pra cama." Avisou Derek num tom calmo, e então voltou a fechar os olhos.</p><p>O alfa ainda ouviu Stiles balbuciar e resmungar, mas o adolescente logo saiu da cama e foi fazer o que Derek o disse para fazer.</p><p>************************</p><p>Na manhã seguinte, Derek estava se sentindo especialmente confortável. Seu lobo parecia orgulhoso por algum motivo desconhecido, e alguma coisa lá no fundo de sua mente estava tentando o lembrar de algo importante.</p><p>Derek mecheu primeiro suas pernas, as esticando e depois dobrando e sentindo um peso enroscado nelas que não era realmente ruim, mas era estranho. Ele ignorou isso para mexer seu braço direito que agora que seu cérebro estava começando a funcionar, ele percebeu estar dormente. Então ele tentou erguer o braço, e não conseguiu.</p><p>Derek parou de se mover, e seu cérebro estava repentinamente alerta.</p><p>Ele finalmente se tornou consciente do segundo batimento cardíaco tão perto do seu, e aí ele se lembrou. Stiles, claro. Como ele se esqueceu de que Stiles estava dormindo alí?</p><p>Derek abriu os olhos devagar, e deu de cara com um tufo de cabelo castanho.</p><p>Stiles, o idiota, havia saído do canto da cama perto da parede e se movido para o meio onde Derek estava. Okay, tecnicamente, Derek era quem estava o  abraçando alí. Porém não podemos nos esquecer de que Derek não respondia por seus atos enquanto ele dormia. Então o fato de ele estar abraçando Stiles não mudava os acontecimentos. Bom, vejamos pelo lado bom: pelo menos Stiles não estava babando em cima dele.</p><p>Derek franziu o cenho. O que ele faria agora? Ele precisava ir ao banheiro, mas não queria acordar Stiles no processo de conseguir se apossar de seu próprio braço de volta.</p><p>Okay, talvez se ele... Isso, devagar...</p><p>Stiles se moveu, e Derek parou de puxar seu braço, ficando numa posição meio deitada meio querendo levantar. Ele logo mudou sua expressão de assustado para desinteressado, e Stiles se virou antes de começar a abrir os olhos de forma lenta. O adolescente franziu o cenho e olhou a posição em que ele estava ali, encolhido perto de Derek, e então ele praticamente pulou para longe, batendo a cabeça na parede e xingando alto antes de começar a esfregar o local machucado. Derek apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Gosta de dormir no canto para a parede, hn?" Comentou Derek em um tom neutro, e Stiles parou de reclamar para erguer a cabeça e o olhar irritado. O adolescente ainda tirou a mão de trás de sua cabeça para apontar um dedo acusador na direção de Derek.</p><p>"Se você contar isso pra alguém-!" Derek ergueu a outra sobrancelha agora também, numa expressão expectante, e Stiles bufou irritado. "Você não vai querer que seus betas saibam que você, Derek-eu sou macho alfa-Hale, dormiu abraçado comigo..." Afirmou Stiles, mas ele não parecia estar muito certo. Derek se sentou lentamente na cama, se espreguiçando para depois levantar e puxar sua camiseta pra baixo, arrumando a barra que subiu quando ele ergueu os braços. Então ele olhou por cima do ombro para Stiles.</p><p>"Eu não tenho problema em dividir a cama com um membro de meu pack Stiles. Eu faço isso algumas vezes durante a semana caso você não saiba. O único incomodado aqui é você." Apontou Derek vendo o rosto do adolescente avermelhar de raiva, e o alfa decidiu que era hora de uma retirada para o banheiro, sua bexiga já estava incomodando. Ele saiu para a escada escondendo um sorriso enquanto escutava Stiles resmungar a suas costas.</p><p>Derek subiu pro banheiro, já planejando o que ele teria de fazer no dia. Primeiro de tudo, ele teria de deixar Stiles na escola, e depois teria de ir ver Chris pessoalmente. Derek odiava a ideia de ter de conversar com o caçador, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, corpos logo apareceriam, e Derek não queria ter ninguém perseguindo seu pack.</p><p>Quando Derek voltou a descer as escadas, agora com o rosto lavado, dentes escovados e cabelo mais ou menos penteados, ele encontrou Stiles ainda sentado na cama. O adolescente parecia sem saber o que fazer com uma expressão sem graça no rosto.</p><p>"O que aconteceu agora?" Questionou Derek ao descer o último degrau, seguindo até seu roupeiro pegar uma camiseta decente e uma calça pra ele vestir. Ele tirou a camiseta pra poder vestir a outra.</p><p>"É só que eu preciso de roupas pra ir pra escola, e de acordo com o relógio do seu microondas, que continua em cima da pia por algum motivo desconhecido, eu não tenho tempo de voltar em casa pra tomar meu banho e trocar de roupa." Derek rolou os olhos para o tom da voz de Stiles quando ele falou do microondas, e terminou de abotoar sua calça antes de se virar.</p><p>"Bom, por incrível que pareça," começou Derek sarcástico, e Stiles fez uma cara emburrada, "eu tenho um armário cheio de roupas aqui, e um banheiro com um chuveiro que funciona. Eu tenho até mesmo shampoo e sabonete!" Stiles não parecia nada impressionado, então Derek apenas se voltou para uma das gavetas do roupeiro pegar um par de meias. "Você pode pegar minhas roupas emprestadas, Stiles, eu não me importo. Agora pare de drama e levante logo dessa cama." Derek se virou para seguir até sua cama, ouvindo Stiles suspirar de forma longa e cansada como o adolescente que ele era, antes de finalmente deslizar do colchão para o chão e então andar devagar até as escadas para o banheiro no segundo andar. Derek se sentou na cama para vestir suas meias e depois foi procurar por suas botas que ele jurava ter deixado perto da cama noite passada.<br/><br/></p><p>****<br/><br/></p><p>Stiles sabia que isso iria acontecer. Por mais que Derek insistisse que ele e seus betas passam tempo juntos rolando pelo chão como os filhotes que eles eram, Stiles sabia que assim que ele encontrasse alguém do pack na escola, isso iria acontecer.</p><p>"Alguém andou rolando nos lençóis com um certo moreno alto, bonito e sensual." Cantarolou Erica enquanto Isaac escondia uma risada atrás da mão e Jackson mandava um olhar quase enojado na direção de Stiles. O adolescente rolou os olhos, afastando Erica com uma mão no rosto dela quando ela tentou cheirar seu pescoço mais de perto.</p><p>"Ai meu Deus! Qual o problema de vocês afinal? Derek disse que ele já dividiu a cama com vocês também! Por que eu sou o único a ser zuado aqui?"</p><p>"Porque você é você." Apontou Jackson de forma óbvia, o que não ajudou em nada. Erica bufou uma risada antes de começar a seguir Stiles pelos corredores da escola. Jackson e Isaac logo em seus calcanhares.</p><p>"Olha, Batman, não é nada contra você, é só que nós somos lobisomens e Derek é o nosso alfa, a gente meio que se sente mais seguro quando ele está por perto. Mas você é tipo, humano." A loira deu de ombros, os outros dois atrás dela concordando com a cabeça.</p><p>Stiles parou de andar e os outros três pararam também, esperando por ele se virar e falar alguma coisa.</p><p>"Olha, eu só dormi lá porque-," Stiles olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles antes de deixar seu rosto mais perto deles que o imitaram ao chegar mais perto, "os caçadores apareceram perto de casa ontem a noite." Stiles viu Jackson franzir o cenho enquanto Erica e Isaac arregalaram os olhos. "Derek achou que seria melhor se eu dormisse no loft." Eles se afastaram um pouco, e então voltaram a andar.</p><p>"Você acha que eles vão tentar fazer alguma coisa com você aqui na escola?" Perguntou Isaac. O beta parecia preocupado. Stiles pensou um pouco antes de responder.</p><p>"Não... Eu acho que não. Tem muita gente aqui, eles não querem chamar atenção." </p><p>Eles encontraram com Scott no corredor, e então Jackson seguiu para outro corredor para a aula de história junto de Erica. Isaac e Scott tinham a primeira aula de Inglês junto de Stiles.</p><p>Stiles viu Scott franzir o cenho, e então o garoto farejou o ar de forma discreta.</p><p>"Stiles," começou Scott de forma acusadora, "você dormiu com o Derek!" Stiles jogou as mãos pra cima, desistindo de seus amigos e ignorando a risada exagerada de Erica a suas costas. Pelo menos Isaac agora parecia ter empatia por ele.</p><p>O resto das aulas passou de forma relativamente normal. Lydia parecia tensa, e Jackson estava mais estranho que o normal, andando sempre perto de Stiles e tentando parecer inocente quando Stiles o olhava de forma estranha porque, bem, Jackson estava... Digamos assim, carinhoso. O que aliás, era muito estranho. Mas ele não era o único. Os outros betas também não paravam de querer o abraçar, ou no caso de Boyd, o dar tapinhas nas costas sem aparente motivo. É claro que Stiles perguntou o que eles tinham de errado e o porquê de eles estarem tão pegajosos. De acordo com os betas, Stiles com cheiro de Derek era a coisa mais interessante que eles já cheiraram. Alguma coisa haver com cheiro de pack. Estranho, mas eles eram lobisomens, então Stiles apenas deu de ombros e seguiu com seu dia e seu mais novo esquadrão de filhotes perdidos.</p><p>Ao final das aulas, Stiles estava tentando recuperar seu braço do agarre de Erica quando eles e os outros betas mais a Lydia e Allison tropessaram pra fora das portas da escola num bolo de gritos, xingos e cotoveladas. Stiles xingou Jackson que quase o derrubou de cara no chão ao cair por cima de suas costas, e então ele olhou pra frente e encontrou com o olhar julgador de Derek o encarando a alguns metros. Derek o julgando não era novidade, porém a presença de seu pai, o xerife, junto do alfa certamente era algo novo.</p><p>"Pai?" Stiles olhou de seu pai para Derek de forma questionadora assim que chegou mais perto deles. Ele ignorou Jackson e Scott se estapiando a suas costas para prestar atenção no que seu pai tinha a dizer.</p><p>"Stiles," começou o xerife fazendo uma careta para o sol que iluminava seu rosto, "eu queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com você." Stiles mudou seu olhar para Derek, mas o alfa apenas deu de ombros. "Derek disse que estava tudo bem, mas eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos."</p><p>"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Questionou Stiles erguendo uma sobrancelha. Derek então fechou a cara e cruzou os braços enquanto o xerife fazia uma careta.</p><p>"Bom... Jordan, o novato na delegacia," começou a explicar o xerife, olhando Stiles como se esperasse que o adolescente lembrasse de quem ele estava falando, o que, só pra constar, Stiles lembrava. Jordan era o novato na delegacia, ele havia sido transferido da cidade vizinha pra Beacon Hills no início do ano. Seria difícil esquecer dele, com o jeito tímido dele e aquele rostinho que parecia ter saído diretamente dos sonhos de alguém. Stiles concordou com a cabeça, e o xerife continuou, "então, ele estava fazendo pratulha aqui por perto da escola quando viu um carro suspeito." Stiles sentiu seu peito gelar, e seu pai deu um sorrisinho amarelo pra expressão alarmada que Stiles podia sentir se formar em seu próprio rosto. " Era uma van, e quando eles notaram o carro da polícia, eles tentaram sair, mas Jordan fez sinal pra eles pararem." Seu pai ergueu uma mão para barrar a luz do sol de seus olhos e mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra quando colocou a mão livre na cintura. "Jordan teria deixado eles seguirem sem problema porque os documentos deles e da van estava okay, mas aí quando o motorista foi guardar o documento do carro no porta luvas, uma foto sua caiu no banco." Stiles sentiu alguém colocar uma mão em seu ombro, o segurando no lugar depois que ele sentiu seu corpo cambalear. O garoto não esperava que os caçadores fossem até sua escola. Quer dizer, o que eles esperavam fazer ali? A escola é um lugar público, qualquer um perceberia caso eles tentassem alguma coisa. Ele engoliu a sensação estranha em sua garganta.</p><p>"O que- o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Stiles numa voz fraca.</p><p>"Jordan fez algumas perguntas que eles não souberam responder, e então ele revistou o carro e encontrou várias armas e munição. Eles ainda tentaram explicar que eram caçadores e que eles tinham os documentos das armas," o xerife deu de ombros, "mas eles não conseguiram inventar uma desculpa plausível sobre a sua foto ou sobre os papéis com informações pessoais sobre você e sobre mim."</p><p>Stiles não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Os caçadores haviam sido presos. Quer dizer, não que ele não esteja feliz em saber que aqueles caras ficariam longe dele, é só que Stiles já estava começando a planejar a morte deles porque ele imaginava que não teria outra opção. Mas agora isso acontece, e por um lado ele está chocado e aliviado, mas por outro lado, a preocupação dele e de seu pack pareceu ter sido desnecessário. Ele admitia estar um pouco desanimado também lá no fundo, já que Stiles realmente esperava que uma grande batalha aconteceria ou alguma coisa assim, mas não. Os caçadores foram presos. Fim.</p><p>"Mano, 'se tá bem?" Perguntou Scott ao tentar o olhar no rosto, e Stiles finalmente piscou seu olhos, acordando de seu choque momentâneo. Ele acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>"Sim, sim eu estou bem. É só que eu não esperava por isso..."<br/><br/></p><p>********<br/><br/></p><p>No fim, os caçadores não tinham os documentos de algumas das armas mais pesadas, o que só piorou mais pro lado deles. </p><p>Caçadores presos, vida de volta ao normal, Stiles havia voltado a ficar sozinho em seu quarto. O adolescente ainda levou alguns dias para se acostumar com a ideia de que de fato ele estava seguro. Ele ainda andava meio apreensivo, olhando por cima dos ombros quando passava por alguma rua escura, mas tirando isso, ele estava... Bem. Quer dizer, não foram tantos dias assim passando mais tempo que o normal com seu pack, mas de alguma forma, Stiles acabou se acostumando com a presença deles. Mas os caçadores estavam presos, ele não tinha mais motivo pra passar tanto tempo com Derek e o pack.</p><p>Será que Stiles precisava mesmo de um motivo pra passar o dia com seus amigos? Tipo, eles eram amigos afinal de contas. Eles faziam parte do mesmo pack. E também tinha o Derek e as sobrancelhas filosóficas dele. Ele passou tanto tempo junto do alfa todo 'ursa mãe' pra cima dele rosnando pra própria sombra. Agora Derek não tinha mais motivos pra aturar Stiles e sua personalidade irritante. E isso de uma forma que Stiles se recusava a estudar, o fazia se sentir vazio. Ele se sentia tão mal. Ele não queria perder Derek e as trocas sarcásticas deles. Ele gosta de ouvir Derek falar daquele jeito irônico. Eles gostava de discutir, e de fazer o alfa sorrir. Stiles não queria perder o lado brincalhão de Derek, ele tinha acabado de descobrir isso. Ele quer continuar a descobrir mais coisas, e continuar a passar mais tempo com o alfa.</p><p>Uma semana nisso e Stiles já estava inquieto. Ele não conseguia dormir direito porque ele ficava imaginando o que Derek estaria fazendo. Será que o alfa está bem? Será que ele está se alimentando direito? Quero dizer, viver com comida de microondas não deve fazer bem pra ninguém. E os betas? Será que eles estão bem? Stiles os vê na escola e conversa com eles durante o intervalo, mas ele não sabe o que eles fazem fora da escola. Sem falar na forma estranha com que eles estavam agindo.</p><p>Stiles já havia se acostumado com o jeito deles, a forma com que eles pareciam não entender o que 'espaco pessoal' significava. Ele entendia, sério. Mas às vezes os betas agiam de forma quase exagerada. Todos os lobos pareciam estar irritados com alguma coisa, e ficavam em cima dele ou o cercando e o abraçando e esfregando suas costas. Stiles perguntou para Scott o que estava acontecendo, e seu melhor amigo o explicou que era tudo por causa do cheiro dele que estava errado. Ou pior ainda, a falta de cheiro.</p><p>Dizer que Stiles ficou ainda mais confuso depois disso, seria constatar o óbvio. Ele imaginava que seu cheiro fosse fraco o suficiente para não deixar rastros ou atrair a atenção dos lobos, mas não. Aparentemente, seu cheiro estava 'errado' ou seja lá o que isso significava.</p><p>Enfim, eles estavam agindo de forma estranha, mais do que o normal, e olha que Stiles pensou que isso seria impossível. Quero dizer, Jackson havia o emprestado sua jaqueta quando percebeu que Stiles estava com frio em um dia aí em que o tempo simplesmente mudou e o ar ficou gelado antes de começar a chover. O lobo parecia irritado ao estar fazendo aquilo, como se seu corpo estivesse agindo sem sua autorização e fazendo coisas que ele não faria se estivesse sob total controle. Stiles até tentou recusar a jaqueta porque tudo aquilo estava sendo ridículo e as pessoas estavam olhando, mas Jackson apenas jogou a jaqueta em sua cara e saiu pisando duro até sumir no estacionamento. Stiles ainda olhou para os outros lobos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas eles apenas deram de ombros antes de cada um seguir seu próprio caminho. Estranho, mas fazer o que? Stiles apenas ignorou tudo e continuou seus dias como se nada tivesse acontecido.<br/><br/></p><p>*******<br/><br/></p><p>Quando Stiles chegou em sua casa aquele dia, a viatura de seu pai estava estacionada em frente à casa, então ele deixou o jeep ao lado da viatura e saiu de seu carro, pegando sua mochila e batendo a porta do jeep para travar o mesmo.</p><p>Stiles passou pela porta antes de fechá-la a suas costas e seguir até a cozinha, onde ele encontrou seu pai sentado a mesa lendo algumas folhas de papel. O xerife tinha um franzido por entre as sobrancelhas, e ele parecia concentrado.</p><p>"Pai?" O xerife ergueu seu olhar pra Stiles, e deixou um suspiro cansado escapar.</p><p>"Stiles, que bom que você chegou." Stiles franziu o cenho antes de deixar sua mochila perto da entrada da cozinha e ir até a mesa se sentar na cadeira ao lado da do seu pai.</p><p>"O que aconteceu?"</p><p>"Os caçadores," Stiles sentiu seu estômago gelar, "vieram buscar eles hoje. Alguns policiais de outra cidade. Eles tinham todos os papéis necessários e eu não pude fazer nada." O xerife parecia mais cansado que o normal, e Stiles sabia que seu pai também estava irritado pela forma que os cantos da boca dele caiam de forma desgostosa.</p><p>"O que vai acontecer agora?"</p><p>"Eles serão julgados, claro. Mas eu não acho que seja só isso. Aqueles policiais, eles não eram apenas policiais." Concluiu seu pai com um olhar na direção de Stiles que era mais explicativo do que qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia o dizer.</p><p>Caçadores vieram buscar os outros caçadores. Eles não podiam fazer nada. Fim.</p><p>"Eu conversei com Chris Argent," voltou a falar seu pai, " ele me disse que nós não teremos mais problemas com os caçadores porque os policiais que vieram os buscar fazem parte do conselho deles ou sei lá o que..."</p><p>"Ah..." Stiles se lembrou de Allison explicando sobre como os caçadores funcionavam com suas matriarcas e chefes de família. Se Stiles não se engana, Allison disse alguma coisa sobre um conselho comandado pela primeira família a começar 'no ramo' de caçadores. A matriarca dessa família parecia levar o código muito a sério.</p><p>Bom, se for isso, pelo menos agora Stiles pode ter certeza de que ele estará em paz... Pelo menos por enquanto.</p><p>Os dois conversaram por mais um tempo, com o xerife o dizendo para relaxar e dormir porque ele sabia que Stiles não estava descansando direito. E então Stiles avisou que subiria para seu quarto fazer suas tarefas escolares, e o xerife avisou que ele jantaria ali, mas teria de voltar a delegacia mais tarde porque ele queria terminar logo esse assunto com os caçadores, e pra isso ele ainda tinha de ler e assinar uma pilha de papel que o esperava em sua mesa na delegacia. Stiles ainda reclamou que seu pai estava trabalhando demais, mas o xerife apenas deu alguns tapinhas consoladores em suas costas o explicando que ele só estava fazendo o que era preciso. O adolescente então bufou desacreditado antes de dar meia volta e marchar da cozinha pra sala pegar sua mochila, e então escada a cima ele foi.</p><p>Stiles fechou sua porta irritado e então pulou de susto ao se virar e encontrar Derek sentado em sua cama. O adolescente levou uma mão ao seu peito, sentindo seu coração batendo rápido, e tentou respirar normalmente ao perceber que prendeu a respiração com o susto.</p><p>Derek, o infeliz, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção.</p><p>Stiles voltou a andar, jogando sua mochila no chão antes de ir até sua cadeira de rodinhas na mesa do computador, e se sentar ali, deixando um suspiro cançado sair para então cobrir seus olhos com uma mão e deixar sua cabeça descansar no encosto da cadeira. Ele ergueu uma mão para apontar na direção que ele assumiu que Derek estava.</p><p>"Você já ouviu falar em porta? Ou melhor ainda, você já pensou na possibilidade de me avisar antes de aparecer e assim me isentar do taquicardia?" Stiles descobriu seus olhos antes de voltar a olhar para o Alfa que agora parecia irritado. Não que isso fosse uma novidade.</p><p>"Você não apareceu nas últimas reuniões do pack." Apontou Derek sem mudar sua expressão. Stiles ergueu suas sobrancelhas, surpreso com o assunto. Ele olhou para os lados, tentando pensar o que exatamente seria uma resposta satisfatória para Derek. No fim, ele deu de ombros antes de se ajeitar na cadeira.</p><p>"Bom... Eu pensei- eu pensei que eu não precisaria mais participar das reuniões já que o problema com os caçadores foi resolvido." Stiles observou de forma anciosa as sobrancelhas de Derek se juntarem num franzido em seu cenho.</p><p>"Por que você pensaria isso?"</p><p>"Eu não participava realmente das reuniões antes? Sei lá cara!" Derek parecia confuso agora.</p><p>"Você... Não quer participar das reuniões?" Tentou o alfa, e Stiles fez uma careta confusa.</p><p>"Eu pensei que só o pack participava das reuniões..." Derek pareceu desanimar um pouco agora.</p><p>"Então você não se sente como parte do pack..." Concluiu Derek como se estivesse conformado com tudo aquilo, e Stiles arregalou os olhos.</p><p>"O quê? Não, não é isso! Eu só imaginei que apenas os lobos participassem dessas reuniões!"</p><p>"Você é idiota?" Perguntou Derek o olhando com se Stiles fosse algum tipo de idiota. O adolescente balbuciou indignado, quase caindo da cadeira ao mexer seua braços e pernas como o estranho que ele era.</p><p>"Hey! Eu não posso fazer nada se vocês insistem em sempre apontar as diferenças entre nós réles mortais e vocês, seres superiores e essa merda toda!" Apontou Stiles de forma ofendida. Derek bufou pelo nariz, como se Stiles estivesse dizendo a coisa mais ridícula que ele já ouviu na vida.</p><p>"Todos são esperados nas reuniões, Stiles. É assim que nós nos mantemos informados sobre o que está acontecendo." Explicou Derek como se Stiles tivesse três anos e não entendesse direito o que ele falava. Stiles estreitou os olhos na direção do alfa.</p><p>"Eu não gosto desse seu tom, senhor Alfa." Derek rolou os olhos.</p><p>Stiles ainda resmungou mais um pouco enquanto Derek se levantava da cama para chegar perto da janela.</p><p>"O que você veio fazer aqui afinal, Derek? Você não veio até minha casa só pra me avisar sobre as reuniões de pack." Racionalisou Stiles, girando sua cadeira para que ele ficasse frente a seu computador. Ele ligou o monitor, ouvindo o barulho esquisito que o mesmo fazia antes de ligar, e o som de Derek andando por seu quarto. Demorou mais alguns minutos antes de Derek o responder.</p><p>"Eu queria saber como você estava. Isaac me disse que você parecia mais cansado que o normal." Explicou Derek, e o adolescente o ouviu voltar a sua cama. Stiles rolou os olhos. É claro que Isaac contou para Derek que Stiles parecia cansado. O beta parecia se preocupar demais com todo mundo menos com ele próprio. Stiles clicou na pasta com suas composições escolares antes de abrir um arquivo novo e começar a digitar um resumo sobre o livro que eles estavam lendo na aula de Inglês.</p><p>"Bom, Isaac é um fofoqueiro." Apontou Stiles, e Derek bufou uma risada a suas costas. "Mas, sim. Eu não estou dormindo direito. Eu acho que tem haver com o assunto dos caçadores. Aparentemente meu cérebro não gosta da ideia de dormir enquanto um grupo de caçadores sanguinários permanecem na cidade, mesmo eles estando presos..." Stiles colocou um ponto final no terceiro parágrafo que ele escreveu. E girou a cadeira para olhar Derek, encontrando o alfa deitado em sua cama. O alfa estava com os olhos fechados e as mãos juntas sobre sua barriga. Ele parecia dormir, mas Stiles duvidava que ele estaria realmente dormindo.</p><p>"Eu ouvi seu pai falando sobre os policiais da outra cidade." Comentou Derek. "Se o Argent tem certeza de que eles não voltarão aqui, então eu acho que nós podemos nos despreocupar pelo menos com eles." Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.</p><p>"Uau, você, Derek Hale, confiando em Chris Argent." Stiles cruzou os braços e sorriu de lado quando Derek abriu um olho para o encarar. "Agora eu já vi de tudo."</p><p>"Eu não tenho porque não confiar nele. Até porque ele nunca me fez realmente alguma coisa. Ele e Allison foram apenas peões nos planos de Gerard." Derek voltou a fechar os olhos e deu de ombros. "Eu já remoí demais esse assunto, e eu já não os culpo mais. Eu consigo entender o lado deles, e eles se desculparam depois, então se Chris Argent diz que está tudo bem, eu confio nele."</p><p>"Até porque se ele estiver mentindo, não é como se você não conseguisse o matar. Quer dizer, você é o alfa agora." Terminou Stiles num tom óbvio, e Derek abriu um sorriso feroz. Stiles negou com a cabeça, bufando uma risada. "Você é ridículo. Você sabe disso não é?" Stiles observou Derek se espreguiçar em sua cama como se ele não tivesse problema nenhum em sua vida, e estreitou os olhos na direção do lobo. "Você vai ficar deitado aí por muito tempo?" Perguntou o adolescente, e Derek se virou de lado para poder o olhar direito no rosto.</p><p>"Talvez..." Stiles riu alto dessa vez antes de levantar de sua cadeira e desligar o monitor.</p><p>"Porque você não se faz útil, e me ajuda a fazer o jantar?" Questionou o adolescente já andando na direção da porta e ouvindo Derek levantar da cama.</p><p>O fato de que o xerife nem mesmo se surpreendeu em ver Stiles voltar de seu quarto junto de Derek, apenas fez Stiles perceber o quão estranha sua vida havia realmente se tornado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Evolução? Acho Que Estamos Evoluindo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Os dias continuaram surpreendentemente calmos. Stiles começou a frequentar mais as reuniões de pack e descobriu que Derek estava falando sério quando ele disse que dividia a cama com os betas. Nos dias de lua cheia por exemplo, depois que os lobos já se cansaram de correr pela reserva, eles voltam todos para o loft onde os móveis da sala já foram afastados para poder caber os colchões e travesseiros no chão. Todo mundo deitado ali, quase um por cima do outro. E Stiles imaginou que seria estranho dormir alí junto de todos eles, e até foi meio esquisito a primeira vez, mas depois com o tempo ele acabou se acostumando. Quero dizer, eles passavam mais tempo juntos. Agora que Stiles não precisava esconder mais o fato de ser um Metamorfo, ele até se divertia em se transformar em animais diferentes. Ele adorava ficar correndo junto de Derek quando este saia patrulhar as fronteiras do território Hale.</p><p>Enfim, de alguma forma, eles acabaram ficando mais unidos, Stiles não se sentia tão diferente, e ele conseguia relaxar perto deles. Então quando uma manhã ele acordou no chão do loft com Isaac encolhido ao seu lado e o pé de Erica em sua cara, ele percebeu que não se importava com aquilo. Porque ele estava junto de seus amigos, seu pack, e aquilo era como eles deveriam ser: unidos, como uma família, e Stiles adorava aquilo. Não a parte do pé na sua cara, óbvio, mas a parte em que ele percebia que sua família não era mais apenas seu pai e ele, mas sim todas aquelas pessoas. Aquele grupo que ao primeiro ver, não parecia que daria certo, mas que no final, eram a mistura perfeita.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>*******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente, férias! <br/>Ugh, as provas foram horríveis. Não as provas em si, não que elas tenham sido fáceis, não foram, mas as provas não foram a pior parte. Scott foi a pior parte de tudo. Scott e sua cara de filhote perdido o pedindo para o ajudar a estudar porque ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo e ele não podia repetir o ano. <br/>Faltavam duas semanas para as provas finais, e Stiles queria esganar Scott. Mas, enfim, Stiles era um ótimo amigo e Scott era seu irmão de coração, então ele disse que ajudaria. E então junto de Scott veio Isaac e Allison, e um dia depois Erica, e aí Boyd com a mesma cara de sempre. Então quando no próximo dia Lydia com uma pilha de livros e Jackson a tira colo apareceram, Stiles apenas abriu mais porta e os avisou para deixarem os sapatos no hall e irem pra sala porque ele estava terminando de preparar uns petiscos para eles, o que na verdade era constituído de Doritos e cheetos misturados dentro de uma vasilha grande que Stiles deixou no meio da mesa de centro. Apesar da sugeira que aquilo causou e os rastros laranja no sofá, tudo deu certo.</p><p>É claro que com Lydia e Stiles ajudando todo mundo a estudar, ninguém ficou com nota muito baixa, e todo mundo pode sair de férias sem maiores preocupações.</p><p>Stiles estava adorando acordar depois das dez. Ele fazia seus afazeres domésticos quando sentia vontade, e a melhor parte de tudo aquilo: ele podia vigiar seu pai e ter certeza de que ele não come nada fora da dieta que o médico o passou. Seu pai não estava muito feliz com isso, mas Stiles estava feliz, e era isso o que realmente importava.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles estava só em uma regata velha do Iron Maiden, o preto do tecido já desbotado assim como a estampa, e um rasgo na gola. A cueca boxer amarela tinha pequenas cabeças do Homer Simpson estampada por toda ela.</p><p>O adolescente estava mexendo o quadril de um lado para o outro, cantando baixo junto da rádio na cozinha. Ele estava terminando de lavar a louça, para então focar nas roupas que ele precisava tirar da máquina de lavar para passar pra secadora.</p><p>E Stiles teria derrubado o prato em suas mãos com o susto que ele levou ao ouvir a risada baixa a suas costas, se ele não tivesse apertado o prato por reflexo ao invés de o soltar. Ele virou bruscamente para ver quem estava ali, e encontrou Derek parado a entrada da cozinha, escondendo o sorriso atrás de uma mão. O alfa parecia estar se entretendo com a cena, e Stiles no momento só queria que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse.</p><p>"O que você está fazendo aqui?!" Exclamou Stiles, terminando de lavar o prato, para então fechar a torneira e se virar para encarar Derek direito enquanto secava as mãos na barra de sua camiseta.</p><p>"Eu estava com fome." Disse Derek como se a frase explicasse tudo. Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"E você veio aqui por que? Você não está esperando que eu pare o que eu estou fazendo para cozinhar algo pra você, não é?" Questionou o jovem ao andar até a rádio e desligar o aparelho. Derek bufou uma risada.</p><p>"Óbvio que não, eu não estou delirante ainda." Apontou Derek, abrindo um sorriso ao ver Stiles o mostrar a língua. "Eu pensei em passar no La Casa e comer alguma coisa. E já que foi você quem me, " Derek usou um tom sarcástico agora, " 'abriu os olhos para as maravilhas da culinária mexicana'," ele voltou a falar normalmente, e Stiles bufou uma risada, " eu achei que seria conveniente ter alguém comigo que saiba o que é bom e o que eu deveria evitar no restaurante." Concluiu Derek, e Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo surpresa antes de concordar.</p><p>"Acho justo."</p><p>"Então por que você não vai logo vestir uma calça, e aí nós podemos cair fora?"</p><p>"Hey, o que você tem contra o Homer Simpson?" Perguntou Stiles fingindo ofensa enquanto andava para fora da cozinha. Derek o seguindo.</p><p>"Nada, enquanto ele está passando na TV. " Stiles bufou outra risada.</p><p>"Sem graça."</p><p>"Eu sou hilário." Apontou Derek num tom convencido, e Stiles riu mais alto dessa vez.</p><p>Ele deixou Derek sentado em sua cama,  folheando seu livro de trigonometria com um franzido por entre as sobrancelhas, e foi pegar uma muda roupa para se trocar rapidamente por ali mesmo. Ele pegou a primeira bermuda e regata que ele achou e as vestiu antes de procurar por seus chinelos debaixo da cama. Pegando sua carteira e chaves da casa, Stiles havisou que só precisava colocar a roupa limpa na secadora, e então eles podiam ir. Derek disse que esperaria por ele lá fora, e Stiles se apressou em ir até a lavanderia.</p><p>Stiles pensou em pegar as chaves do jeep também, mas aí ele ouviu Derek buzinar na rua, e ele se apressou em fechar a casa e correr para o Camaro.</p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p><br/>Derek quase não acreditava em como sua vida estava seguindo. Ele tinha uma casa, que não era perfeita, mas era dele. Ele tinha um pack estável, com betas que o ouviam quando ele falava e humanos que mantinham o balanço. Ele estava pensando seriamente em voltar a trabalhar, ele viu no jornal da cidade que uma das garagens estavam procurando por mecânicos que possam trabalhar em horário integral. O salário não seria lá aquelas coisas, mas seria ótimo pra ele passar seu tempo e ocupar sua mente. Seu território estava seguro, e ninguém mais o olhava estranho. E como se tudo isso já não fosse bom o suficiente, Derek ainda podia contar com a amizade de Stiles, algo que a dois anos atrás ele nunca, em seus sonhos mais bizarros, esperaria acontecer.</p><p>Ter o jovem ao seu lado para conversar era surpreendentemente confortável. Stiles era exagerado e conseguia ser a pessoa mais dramática existente na face da terra quando queria, mas ele também sabia falar sério, e ele tinha boas ideias, além de ser ótimo em apenas ouvir o que os outros tem a dizer. Derek gostava de passar tempo com o jovem, e Derek sabia que não demoraria muito pra ele se apaixonar, ou talvez ele já estivesse apaixonado? E como ele poderia resistir? Stiles era interessante, ele era engraçado e inteligente, e ele era bonito. Ele era muito bonito. Tipo, a dois anos atrás ele era esse adolescente de cabeça raspada descordenado e cara de bebê, e então antes que Derek percebesse, bam! Stiles evolui para um jovem rapaz com rosto angular, nariz empinado, olhos grandes e castanhos, e uma boca que conseguia enlouquecer todo mundo. Ele continuava meio descordenado, mas agora ele era descordenado e sexy. Quero dizer, você já viu as mãos dele? Derek nunca foi de reparar tanto nas mãos de alguém, mas, ugh, as mãos de Stiles eram tipo... Não tinha como descrever realmente, era só que Derek não conseguia não imaginar aquelas mãos passeando por seu corpo. Ou então as expressões no rosto dele quando ele atingisse um orgasmo. Derek queria saber se Stiles continuaria tão falante na cama quanto ele é no dia a dia. Derek queria descobrir várias coisas sobre Stiles. Ele queria saber tudo o que tinha para saber, desde as coisas mais banais para todos os segredos sujos dele. <br/>Por enquanto eles eram apenas amigos. Derek estava se contentando em sair com Stiles apenas como amigos, e era dolorosamente óbvio que o resto do pack já percebeu o que ele está tentando fazer ao convidar Stiles para passeios e almoços e jantares. Derek tinha a ligeira impressão de que até mesmo o xerife já percebeu o alfa 'cortejando' seu filho. O único que continuava sem perceber nada, era o próprio Stiles, e Derek ainda não havia decidido se isso era algo bom ou ruim.</p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p><br/>O pack estava reunido em um clube. Lydia teve a incrível ideia de comemorar o aniversário de Jackson na Jungle, que mesmo sendo um clube direcionado para o público gay da cidade, era um lugar aparentemente adorado por todos no pack. O que, para Derek, era algo estranho, mas aí ele lembrou de que eles estavam falando sobre seu pack, e aí tudo fez sentido.</p><p>O pack estava se divertindo pelo menos. Jackson que geralmente tem cara de bunda, está rindo e dançando com Danny, o qual, aliás, ainda não sabe nada sobre o pack. Lydia arrastou Erica e Stiles para um grupo de Drag Queens que a ruiva aparentemente conhecia. Stiles parecia conhecer algumas das senhoras também, mas Derek não tinha certeza. Scott e Alisson estavam dançando perto de Jackson e Danny. Boyd assim como Derek, preferiu ficar perto do bar apenas observando e recusando de forma educada os convites para dançar. O alfa ainda estava surpreso por todos aqueles adolescentes terem conseguido entrar no clube, mas enfim, eles estavam alí e estavam se divertindo. E tudo estava indo bem, até é claro, Stiles voltar do grupinho de Drag queens todo maquiado e andando num salto que Derek não tinha ideia de onde havia aparecido. Erica, a maniaca, vinha logo atrás com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Derek sendo a pessoa suave que ele era, cuspiu a bebida que ele tinha na boca, e Boyd o traidor começou a rir daquele jeito baixo dele ao seu lado. As pernas de Stiles que já são longas, chamavam ainda mais atenção no jeans skinny que ele usava, até mesmo a camiseta nerd dele parecia ter um ar diferente. Derek podia ver que Stiles estava meio sem graça, desviando o olhar para o chão, e Derek precisava pegar seu queixo do chão porque ele provavelmente está parecendo um idiota com a boca aberta.</p><p>"E então, o que acharam? Arrasador, não é?" Questionou Erica puxando Stiles para mais perto deles no balcão.</p><p>"Arrasador." Confirmou Boyd num tom surpreendentemente sincero, e Erica apenas sorriu mais orgulhosa antes de se virar para Derek esperar pela opinião dele.</p><p>Derek engoliu a seco, e viu o olhar quase curioso que Stiles mandou em sua direção por baixo dos longos cílios postiços que ele usava.</p><p><br/>"Impressionante," começou Derek, tentando passar por desinteressado, "eu certamente nunca imaginei que você teria a coordenação para andar com esses saltos." Terminou Derek vendo Erica ficar emburrada e Stiles finalmente soltar uma risada que logo se transformou num sorriso presunçoso. O adolescente chegou mais perto do balcão para se recostar nele por entre Boyd e Derek, ficando mais perto do alfa do que era realmente preciso.</p><p>"Awn, Sourwolf está com inveja porque eu consigo andar de salto e ele não." Provocou Stiles, e Derek ignorou Boyd e Erica que resolveram que aquela era uma boa hora para começar a trocar saliva, e voltou toda sua atenção para Stiles e seu sorriso torto. O alfa bufou, divertido apesar de tudo.</p><p>"Você não tem noção de quanta inveja eu estou sentindo nesse momento." Retrucou Derek, e o sorriso de Stiles não podia ficar maior.</p><p>"De acordo com a Isabel, esses sapatos alongam minhas pernas e fazem meu traseiro aparecer mais." Explicou Stiles, dando de ombros. " Apesar de eu ainda não ter entendido o que o sapato tem haver com a minha bunda." Terminou ele, e Derek bufou uma risada. Eles andaram até a outra ponta do balcão do bar onde haviam alguns bancos vazios, e se sentaram lado a lado ali.</p><p>"Você parece estar se divertindo." Apontou Derek, pedindo uma bebida ao barista que o mandou um olhar apreciativo antes de se mover para pegar uma cerveja no freezer, tirar a tampa da garrafa e entregar a mesma para Derek. O alfa pagou a cerveja e voltou sua atenção para Stiles que encarava o barista de forma ofendida. Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha. " O que aconteceu?" Stiles cruzou os braços e fez bico.</p><p>"Ele se recusou a me vender cerveja quando eu vim aqui mais cedo!"</p><p>"Bom, você ainda não tem idade pra comprar bebida alcoólica." Racionalizou Derek, e Stiles bufou desacreditado.</p><p>"Mas eu entrei aqui no clube, não entrei? E ele não sabia disso!" Retrucou Stiles irritado. Derek soltou uma risada nasalada antes de beber um gole de sua cerveja.</p><p>"Ele não precisa saber realmente, é só olhar pra sua cara." Explicou Derek, apontando o rosto de Stiles com sua garrafa e sorrindo de lado pela cara que Stiles fazia.</p><p>"Eu posso passar por um cara de vinte e um anos se eu precisar!" Apontou Stiles ofendido com o tom de Derek. O alfa o olhou duvidoso.</p><p>"Com essa cara de bebê? Uhum, sei."</p><p>"Hey! Eu não tenho cara de bebê. Eu tenho um rosto muito masculino, se você quer saber." Explicou Stiles, apontando um dedo na cara de Derek, este riu.</p><p>"Stiles, você nem mesmo consegue crescer uma barba."</p><p>"Eu posso crescer uma barba se eu quiser." Incistiu Stiles, cruzando suas pernas e começando a mexer o pé que ficou erguido. Derek bufou desacreditado.</p><p>"Você consegue crescer alguma coisa no seu rosto, realmente, mas aquilo certamente não é uma barba, tá mais pra sujeira." Concluiu Derek dando mais um longo gole em sua cerveja enquanto Stiles o encarava ofendido com uma mão sobre o peito e a boca aberta. O jovem fechou a boca irritado e apontou um dedo no rosto do lobo.</p><p>"Eu posso crescer uma barba sim!"</p><p>"Não pode, não."</p><p>"Posso sim!"</p><p>"Pode n- Olha, eu não irei ficar dizendo 'pode não' enquanto você diz 'posso sim' intermináveis vezes e nós continuamos nessa discussão infantil por tempo indeterminado..." Disse Derek, rolando os olhos e bebendo o resto de sua cerveja. Ele esperou um momento, observando Stiles voltar a cruzar os braços de forma petulante. "Até porque é óbvio que você não pode crescer uma barba." Terminou o alfa, se divertindo em ver Stiles jogar os braços para os lados, quase acertando um cara que passava por perto com uma de suas mãos, claramente farto da atitude de Derek.</p><p>"Você, Derek Hale, não fala muito, mas quando fala também...! "Apontou Stiles ao levantar do banco e mandar um olhar desconfiado na direção de Derek, e então sair de perto do bar e sumir no meio da pista de dança.</p><p>Derek sorriu mais uma vez antes de pedir mais uma cerveja, e erguer sua garrafa num brinde quando achou o olhar de Jackson no meio das outras pessoas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Está Sentindo Esse Cheiro? Cheiro De Confusão.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek parou em seu trajeto para farejar o ar. A reserva estava silenciosa se não pelo som dos pássaros e animais pequenos correndo por perto dali. Ele podia sentir seus betas a alguns quilômetros de distância de onde ele estava. O elo entre ele e os betas estava mais firme, e agora ele conseguia os notar claramente em sua mente, era algo como correntes que ligavam Derek aos outros membros de seu pack. Ele sentia até mesmo os humanos em seu pack, e ele sabia que os betas estavam começando a sentir as ligações também, no caso deles as ligações não eram tão fortes ainda, eles não tinham esse tipo de ligação, mas o pouco que eles sentiam ajudava bastante, já que eles estavam mais calmos e mais em sintonia um com o outro. Não que eles não briguem mais, eles brigam, saem no tapa nos melhores dias, mas eles tem mais sincronia agora, como se eles soubessem o que o outro vai fazer e assim agir de forma a complementar a ação, o que é muito útil quando eles precisam lutar juntos contra alguma coisa.</p><p>Infelizmente, a ligações entre eles não era algo que estava sendo útil no momento.</p><p>Eles todos estavam na reserva para um "treino especial". Stiles teve a ideia quando Erica e Isaac tiveram dificuldade em rastrear uma kelpie semana passada. Os dois betas não conseguiam diferenciar o cheiro da Kelpie e de um peixe, já que os dois eram seres que viviam na água e tinham de fato um cheiro muito parecido. Felizmente pra todo mundo, o pack estava dividido em grupos, e Scott estava junto deles, ou então eles teriam sido atacados e morrido afogados no lago.</p><p>Enfim, depois do fiasco com a Kelpie, Stiles teve a grandiosa ideia de treinar mais as habilidades lupinas dos betas de forma individual. E como eles tinham dificuldade em diferenciar o cheiro de um ser sobrenatural da criatura real, nas palavras de Stiles: "quem seria melhor para bancar o alvo do que um Metamorfo?" E foi assim que eles foram parar alí, naquela tarde quente de julho. O sol estava insuportável, mas Derek se recusava a usar bermuda ou shorts fora de casa, então ele estava derretendo em seu jeans. A regata que ele usava mais cedo já havia sido descartada antes mesmo de ele começar a procurar por Stiles, e ele estava levemente invejando Erica com seu shorts e os garotos e suas bermudas que eles pegaram de seus uniformes do time de Lacrosse.</p><p>Derek resmungou mais um pouco antes de voltar a andar, olhando para os lados e tentando farejar Stiles no ar.</p><p>O alfa tinha de admitir, a ideia de procurar por Stiles enquanto ele está transformado foi uma ótima idéia. O cheiro de Stiles já é fraco num dia normal, quando ele se transforma em algum animal então, o cheiro dele é quase nulo, sempre camuflado com o cheiro do animal que ele toma a forma, e ele poderia ser qualquer coisa.</p><p>Bom, Stiles os deu trinta minutos para tentar e o achar, ele disse que não iria ficar muito longe da antiga mansão Hale, até porque estava sol demais, e ele não queria ficar tanto tempo sem um ar condicionado ou um ventilador. Derek não estava contando, mas ele acha que já se passaram quinze minutos desde que eles começaram a procurar por Stiles, e ninguém ainda conseguiu nenhum rastro dele.</p><p>Derek deu um tapa no próprio braço, e olhou pra baixo para ver que ele havia acabado de matar um mosquito.</p><p>Ugh, verão.</p><p>O alfa continuou andando por entre as árvores, parando de tempo em tempo para farejar o ar. Em algum momento ele acabou passando por Scott e Jackson, este parecia pronto para esganar alguém.</p><p>Ele ouviu o apito que ficou com Allison, o que indicava que eles só tinham mais dez minutos para encontrar Stiles, quando ele notou algo diferente no ar. Derek parou de andar e esperou mais alguma coisa acontecer. Ele farejou o ar mais duas vezes, devagar dessa vez, e notou alguma coisa... Felina no ar, mas não era um gato. Ele inalou devagar e segurou a respiração.</p><p>O alfa virou de forma brusca, mas não havia ninguém a suas costas. Estreitando os olhos, desconfiado, ele olhou para os lados antes de finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo, rolar olhos, colocar as mãos na cintura e então olhar pra cima.</p><p>Descansando em um dos galhos mais altos e robustos de um Carvalho, quase escondido nas folhagens estava um puma. O animal estava deitado ali, apenas observando Derek, e o alfa podia jurar que ele podia ver um brilho divertido no olhar do felino. Derek esperou o puma reagir de alguma forma por ter sido achado, mas o animal apenas bocejou e começou a balançar a ponta da calda de um lado para o outro.</p><p>"Stiles?" Chamou Derek quase cauteloso. Ele achava que era Stiles ali, mas poderia ser só um puma mesmo. O puma o olhou por mais alguns silenciosos segundos, e o alfa estava começando a ficar nervoso, quando o puma levantou do galho lentamente, e então num pulo, o bicho estava no chão, quase acertando Derek no rosto com sua calda, e fazendo Derek dar alguns passos pra trás, surpreso. "Stiles?" Derek tentou mais uma vez, e o puma deu uma volta no lugar antes de olhar por cima de suas costas e bufar na direção de Derek. No próximo segundo, o puma estava correndo o caminho de volta o qual Derek havia feito. O alfa ainda levou alguns confusos segundos para começar a correr atrás do animal.</p><p>O puma era rápido, óbvio, e ele pulava por cima de arbustos e desviava de árvores, e apesar de tudo, ele era silencioso. Derek estava tentando alcançar o paço do animal, mas era difícil, e a pior parte de tudo aquilo, era que o puma sempre mandava um olhar pra ele, como se estivesse achando o fato de ser mais rápido, engraçado.</p><p>Derek ouviu o apito mais uma vez, cinco minutos, e ele já podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Lydia, o que significava que eles estavam perto da mansão. O alfa então deixou seu corpo tomar sua forma beta, e ele sentiu seu corpo ganhar mais velocidade e seus sentidos aumentarem. Agora ele também podia ouvir o coração das duas garotas que esperavam fora da reserva, e os batimentos de seus betas. O elo entre eles mais presente que o normal. Seu lobo estava animado com a perseguição, o incentivando a ir cada vez mais rápido e pegar sua presa.</p><p>Derek estava ganhando distância, chegando cada vez mais perto, quando ele viu o fim das árvores a frente e os carros estacionados em frente à antiga mansão. Sem ter mais o que fazer, o alfa respirou fundo e saltou, praticamente voando na direção do puma. Milagrosamente, Derek conseguiu agarrar o animal, e os dois saíram de dentro da reserva, rolando na terra até que eles pararam a alguns metros de distância de Lydia e Allison, que olhavam a cena de olhos arregalados. O puma estava por cima, segurando Derek no chão ao pesar em cima dele com suas patas dianteiras sobre o peito do alfa. Animal e lobisomem arfando e respirando rápido. Derek tinha um sorriso no rosto, o que fazia suas presas alongadas parecerem ainda maiores. Eles ficaram um momento apenas se encarando e tentando respirar normalmente, até que o puma deitou por cima de Derek, fazendo o alfa perder o fôlego com o peso repentino em seu peito e barriga. Mas assim que o puma começou a esfregar a cara no pescoço e rosto de Derek, o mesmo não conseguiu mais conter a risada. Era como ter um gato gigante se esfregando nele. A calda do puma se enrolando em sua perna enquanto ele tentava sem sucesso afastar o animal de seu rosto.</p><p>Allison apitou uma última vez, e Lydia se apressou pra perto deles, jogando um roupão em cima dos dois para que Stiles pudesse se transformar de volta.</p><p>O puma ainda esperou ao lado de Derek os betas voltarem, para só então, depois de ver a cara azeda de Jackson, se transformar de volta e se enrolar no roupão que Derek segurava para ele.</p><p>Stiles tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e parecia não se conter ao ficar pulando no lugar, animado demais ainda com o jogo. Allison chegou com o relógio na mão e o apito em volta do pescoço. Ela também tinha um sorriso no rosto, e olhava Stiles como se ele fosse a melhor coisa inventada depois da roda.</p><p>"Stiles, você foi fantástico!" Elogiou a caçadora, e Stiles não poderia parecer mais orgulhoso. Scott, que havia se movido para ficar mais perto de Allison concordava com ela, sorrindo como uma criança que acabara de ver o Papai Noel.</p><p>"Mano, como que você faz isso? Um puma? Isso é tão louco!" Scott parecia tão animado quanto Stiles, e Derek tinha certeza de que se Stiles sorrisse mais, seu rosto partiria ao meio. Erica apesar da careta desgostosa, concordava com tudo. A loira cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.</p><p>"Muito interessante essa sua habilidade, Batman. Mas o que mais você pode fazer?" Questionou Erica de forma curiosa, e Stiles, ainda sorrindo, deu de ombros.</p><p>"Eu posso me transformar em qualquer animal que eu desejar. O que mais eu poderia querer?"</p><p>"Super força." Sugeriu Boyd, e Erica sorriu de lado.</p><p>"Super velocidade." Incrementou Isaac, quase sem jeito com a atenção repentina que ele recebeu. Jackson bufou uma risada. Antes de sorrir torto e cruzar os braços.</p><p>"Visão noturna." Acrescentou Jackson, e Stiles fez careta. A animação do metamorfo diminuindo cada vez mais, até que Derek resolveu o reconfortar com um tapinha nas costas.</p><p>"Os ignore." Aconselhou Lydia, olhando os betas por cima do nariz antes de voltar sua atenção a Stiles. "Eles só estão com inveja por você conseguir se transformar em um lobo, sendo que eles que são lobisomens, não conseguem." Explicou a ruiva, fazendo Erica bufar desacreditada enquanto Boyd concordava e Isaac sorria sem graça. Jackson parecia enojado por algum motivo desconhecido, e Scott olhava para Stiles com a mesma cara de dó de sempre. Derek finalmente decidiu terminar com a discussão sem sentido ao rolar os olhos e puxar Stiles pra mais perto ao colocar um braço por cima dos ombros do jovem. Os dois tinham a mesma altura agora, então quando Stiles virou o rosto para o olhar, seus rostos estavam perto um do outro, mas Stiles não parecia se importar realmente com a aproximação, sorrindo para Derek antes de o abraçar pela cintura com um braço. Derek podia sentir seu lobo se agitar, e seu coração se encher, mesmo ele sabendo que as ações de Stiles não eram nada mais do que gestos amigáveis, já que o jovem se acostumara com o jeito tátil dos lobos e agora já não se importava mais em abraça-los publicamente ou andar mais perto do que realmente era normal. Derek até mesmo já viu Stiles e Erica deitados juntos assistindo comédias românticas, e o alfa não se importava realmente em dividir a atenção de Stiles com os outros membros de seu pack, até porque seu lobo se sentia pleno em ver seu escolhido parceiro de vida cuidar de seu pack. Mas isso nao mudava o fato de que Derek se sentia esquentar por dentro com o sorriso de Stiles em sua direção.</p><p>Stiles já estava mais animado de novo, e Derek estava se sentindo orgulhoso por algum motivo, e ele não queria sorrir tanto, mas parecia ser impossível não sorrir junto de seu pack, e os jovens já haviam se acostumado com ele mais calmo e falante, mesmo que o próprio Derek se estranhasse em perceber o quanto ele mudou em tão pouco tempo. Não apenas Derek, mas os betas também estavam diferentes, mais calmos de alguma forma. Provavelmente reagindo a seu próprio estado mais calmo, já que eles são todos ligados e se influenciam com o estado emocional do alfa do pack. Então se Derek está se sentindo bem, seu pack recebe essa "energia positiva" pelo link que eles possuem uns com os outros, e todos se sentem bem.</p><p>"Bom, não importa realmente o que eu posso ou não fazer. O importante aqui é que nenhum de vocês conseguiram me encontrar!" Apontou de forma orgulhosa, Stiles, empinando o nariz e abrindo um sorriso superior. Derek apertou o ombro do rapaz e Stiles o olhou surpreso antes de erguer as sobrancelhas como se finalmente tivesse entendido o que Derek queria ao chamar sua atenção. Ele pigarreou antes de voltar sua atenção ao resto do pack, e Derek sorriu de lado. "Quero dizer, tirando o Derek, claro."</p><p>Lydia rolou os olhos dessa vez e Scott, Isaac e Erica começaram a reclamar. Jackson apenas fez mais uma de suas caretas enojadas antes de bufar e desviar o olhar para o lado.</p><p>"Derek é um alfa, logo seus sentidos são mais aguçados que os nossos." Explicou Boyd ao dar de ombros e Allison ao lado de Scott abriu um sorriso que acentuou as covinhas nas bochechas dela.</p><p>"Ainda assim, eu não esperava que ninguém fosse conseguir encontrar Stiles de primeira." Apontou Allison, e Derek tentou não deixar seu orgulho aumentar demais com o comentário da caçadora. O alfa deu de ombros quando os outros voltaram a atenção nele.</p><p>"Eu já vi Stiles transformado outras vezes, talvez eu esteja mais acostumado em diferenciar ele de um atual animal."</p><p>"Talvez ..." Disse Stiles, de jeito pensativo, olhando Derek como se procurasse por algo no rosto do Alfa. Derek apenas sorriu, e Stiles piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir de volta.</p><p> </p><p><br/>******************</p><p> </p><p>"Stilinski, você é comigo!" Anunciou Jackson antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa.</p><p>Stiles não podia ficar mais surpreso, e ele estaria rindo da cara que Scott fazia ao lado de Allison, se não estivesse igualmente chocado.</p><p>O pack estava junto na antiga mansão Hale. A casa parecia mais acabada do que nunca, com parte do piso de taco faltando e uma parte do assoalho caindo. A escada no canto que levava para o segundo andar terminou de cair alguns dias atrás  enquanto Isaac e Scott apostavam quem conseguia pular mais longe, e no fim os dois acabaram num bolo no chão cheios de pó e madeira deteriorada pelo tempo.</p><p>Sinceramente, Stiles achava que Derek deveria fazer alguma coisa com a mansão. Tipo derrubar a casa antiga que esses dias está mais para uma ruína do que uma real casa, e no lugar construir alguma coisa. Não precisava nem ser uma casa nova, era só ele fazer alguma coisa. Mas enfim, a casa era de Derek, e se o Alfa não queria renovar, Stiles não podia fazer nada.</p><p>"Por que você quer ir com Stiles? Eu pensei que todo mundo aqui já havia decidido que Stiles e Derek sempre ficam juntos quando nós precisamos nos dividir." Comentou Isaac como se tudo o que ele acabou de dizer não tivesse efeito nenhum. O que, Stiles percebeu depois de olhar o rosto de todo mundo a sua volta, realmente não tinha. Todos pareciam concordar com Isaac, a não ser Jackson que continuava a dizer que ele queria fazer dupla com Stiles.</p><p>Stiles podia sentir seu rosto esquentar, e ele nem sabia o porquê. Derek que apenas observava tudo acontecer com um sorriso de lado, parecia estar se divertindo com o rumo das coisas, e Stiles não sabia como reagir. Quer dizer, não é como se Isaac estivesse mentindo. De fato, sempre que o pack precisava se dividir, Derek e Stiles acabavam juntos, era altomático. Todos assumiam que Derek e ele eram um pacote, do tipo 'leve dois e paguem um', como Stiles era com Scott antigamente antes de toda essa coisa sobre lobisomens acontecer.</p><p>Stiles olhou Derek a procura de alguma coisa nele que apontasse seu desconforto com a situação, mas não. O único incomodado alí era ele próprio.</p><p>"Eu me recuso a entrar nessa reserva com aquela loira outra vez!" Apontou Jackson de forma irritada, apontando um dedo na direção de Erica, essa colocou uma mão sobre o peito de forma dramatica.</p><p>"Jackson, querido, assim você machuca meus sentimentos…" Acusou Erica fingindo estar magoada com as palavras de Jackson. Este apenas levantou o dedo do meio para ela, e Erica o retribuiu ao jogar um beijo em sua direção. Boyd bufou uma risada, ignorando Jackson que não parava de resmungar.</p><p>Stiles observou com certo humor Derek rolar os olhos. O Alfa então deu um rosnado curto e todo mundo pareceu ficar mais atento.</p><p>"Jackson," começou Derek, chamando a atenção do adolescente, "você ficará com Isaac hoje." Anunciou o Alfa, e Jackson claramente se acalmou enquanto Erica fazia bico. "Erica, você e Stiles estão juntos," continuou Derek ignorando o high five que Stiles e Erica trocaram. "Boyd, eu quero você com Lydia. Allison e Scott, eu quero vocês atrás, entenderam?" Terminou de explicar Derek olhando cada um de seus betas nos olhos até que todos afirmacem que sim, eles entenderam.</p><p>Depois disso, as duplas se dividiram para cada um ir por um lado na reserva, com Allison e Scott entrando por ultimo e seguindo as duplas de certa distancia, com Scott mantendo todo mundo a alcanse de seu faro e Allison preparada para lançar flechas. Derek seguiria sozinho primeiro em volta do perimetro que eles assumem ser a distancia que o Omega que eles procuravam haviam conseguido percorrer antes de se esconder.</p><p>Stiles pra variar estava com um pessimo pressentimento sobre aquilo tudo. Primeiro porquê o Omega não estava realmente atacando ninguém, mas sim roubando alimento em supermercados e lojas de conveniencia. Não que isso fosse algo bom, não era, mas ninguém nem teria percebido o Omega se ele não tivesse sido pego roubando, brigado com o dono da lojinha antes de fugir correndo, trombar com niguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio xerife e deslocar o ombro dele com a força do choque. Foi tanta bagunça pra tentar ajudar o xerife levantar do chão que o ladrão fugiu. Mais tarde quando Stiles foi ver o que raios havia acontecido com seu pai pro velho ter parado no hospital, e o viu conversando com Derek na entrada do hospital,  que Stiles ficou ainda mais confuso. Seu Pai parecia bem, se não um pouco bagunçado, enquanto Derek parecia pronto para começar a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas de tanta raiva. A aura do Alfa estava tão pesada que as pessoas que queriam entrar no hospital e as que queriam sair, passavam lonje dele como se pudessem sentir a intençao assassina de Derek. Stiles teria achado a situação mais engraçada se ele não estivesse tão preocupado com seu pai.</p><p>Depois de reunirem todos do pack, Derek explicou que o xerife o ligou depois que seu ombro foi colocado no lugar, e avisou Derek sobre o ladrão que tinha força o suficiente pra deslocar seu ombro com um encontrão, e sobre o brilho azul que os olhos do ladrão tomou quando este olhou para o xerife por debaixo da touca do moletom que ele usava. Derek tambem podia sentir o cheiro de lobisomem que ficou nas roupas do xerife depois do encontro deles, o que só o fez ter certeza de que havia um lobo desconhecido zanzando pela cidade sem ninguém ter percebido.</p><p>Bom, agora que Derek tinha um rastro para seguir, ele correu praticamente a cidade toda atrás do cara. Levou alguns dias, mas o Alfa conseguiu diminuir a area de busca para uma pequena area na reserva. Dizer que Derek ficou puto quando percebeu que o Omega estava se escondendo debaixo de seu nariz, seria constatar o obvio.</p><p>Apesar de tudo o que ele podia fazer, Stiles não era exatamente fã a ideia de andar na reserva em sua forma humana. Quero dizer, o adolescente conseguia tropeçar no ar ao andar em linha reta, imagina o que não acontece quando ele precisa andar no meio do mato, onde o chão certamente não é regular e as raizes das arvores pareciam especialmente decididas em o fazer cair.</p><p>Erica, sua suposta amiga, não fazia nada além de rir de forma baixa ao observar Stiles tentar andar sem cair, e o próprio já estava com sua paciência por um fio.</p><p>Ele tropeçou mais uma vez e se apoiou na arvore mais proxima antes que seu rosto visitasse o chão.</p><p>"Como você ainda está vivo, é um misterio." Comentou Erica, passando a sua frente e farejando o ar para em seguida virar a direita e continuar a andar. Stiles se apressou a segui-la.</p><p>"Bom," ofegou o adolescente a alcançando, "se você conseguir desvendar esse misterio, por favor me conte, já que nem mesmo eu sei como eu faço isso." Comentou Stiles enquanto espantava alguns mosquitos com as mãos, quase acertando o próprio rosto no ato. Erica bufou uma risada.</p><p>"Olha, Batman, se você acha que será mais facil pra você seguir depois de se tranformar em algum animal, por favor, vá em frente."</p><p>"Awn, sério? Você não se importaria?" Perguntou Stiles, tocado com as palavras estranhamentes gentis de Erica.</p><p>"É claro que eu estou falando sério! Principalmente se você resolver que quer ser um cavalo. Você poderia me levar em suas costas! E não vamos nos esquecer do strep tease gratis…" Continuou a loira num tom malicioso, e Stiles tinha certeza que Erica podia sentir a cara nada impressionada que ele estava fazendo as costas dela.</p><p>"Você, senhorita Reyes, é uma pessoa horrível e eu não quero mais ser seu amigo." Terminado de dizer isso, Stiles deixou seu corpo transformar, e no proximo minuto, um lobo aparecia em seu lugar.</p><p>Stiles sacudiu as peças de roupa de seu corpo, deixando tudo para trás ao dar alguns passos para frente. Ele então levantou o fucinho e farejou o ar, separando os cheiros da reserva do cheiro das pessoas que estavam andando por ali aquela noite. Erica ao seu lado ignorou suas roupas no chão a favor de chegar mais perto para poder passar a mão por sua cabeça, alisando o pelo em sua orelha.</p><p>"Okay Stilinski, por que você não me mostra o que pode fazer?" Desafiou Erica, e Stiles não demorou em começar a seguir seu focinho.</p><p>Stiles podia farejar coisas demais ali, e ele bufou irritado com o cheiro do perfume de Erica. A loira sorriu antes de esfregar a cabeça do lobo mais uma vez e voltar a andar, tambem farejando o ar de vez em quando.</p><p>Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha ali. Stiles não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de que o omega estava roubando comida e se escondendo na reserva. Quer dizer, o omega não deveria estar, sei lá, tentando atacar pessoas e agindo de forma violenta com todo mundo já que ele é, bem, um omega? É isso o que acontece com omegas, não é? Eles se tornam mais animalescos do que humanos, mais ferozes.</p><p>Stiles ouviu alguma coisa se mexer nos arbustos e parou de andar para observar um esquilo subir apressado uma arvore. Erica a sua frente parecia desconfiada com alguma coisa, andando de forma lenta e farejando o ar devagar.</p><p>"Eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa…" sussurrou Erica chamando Stiles com uma mão para que o lobo chegasse mais perto da arvore onde ela estava. A loira se abaixou para pegar o tecido do chão ates de o levar para perto do focinho do lobo.</p><p>Lobisomem. O tecido cheirava a lobisomem, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente ali. Alguma coisa… humana? Quero dizer, mais humana, como se o cheiro do lobisomem fosse algo vindo de fora.</p><p>"Espera…" Erica esticou o tecido, tentando entender o que aquilo era, e abriu um quadrado aparentemente branco com estampas floridas. "Parece um… lenço?" A loira parecia confusa, trasendo o lenço pra mais perto do nariz e tentando sentir o cheiro do tecido antes de o levar pra mais perto do focinho do lobo. "É. Cheiro de lobo, com certeza." Afirmou Erica, e Stiles terminou de farejar o lenço, sacudindo a cabeça e dando um paço pra traz antes de olhar para a esquerda onde ele sabia que Jackson e Isaac estavam andando a alguns metros de distancia.</p><p>Agora Stiles tinha certeza. Havia algo de errado com o cheiro do omega. Como se o cheiro dele estivesse escondendo outra pessoa. O omega não estava sozinho, só podia ser isso.</p><p>Erica guardou o lenço no bolso traseiro do jeans que ela usava, olhando para os lados, tentando encontrar mais uma vez o rastro do omega, quando os dois ouviram um gato miar ao longe. Erica e Stiles se olharam confusos. Um gato andando na reserva, poderia estar perdido, mas gatos geralmente evitam entrar na reserva, alguma coisa haver com o cheiro dos lobisomens zanzando por ali que os deixavam nervosos e os faziam correr na direção contrária.</p><p>Outro miado, e Stiles inclinou a cabeça para um lado. Algo estava estranho… O miado parecia…</p><p>"Stiles!" Exclamou Erica, olhando surpresa o lobo sair correndo.</p><p>Erica ergueu a cabeça antes de uivar e correr atrás de Stiles. Alguns segundos mais tarde, e o uivo de Scott, seguido dos de Isaac, Jackson e Boyd eram ouvidos. Stiles foi o próximo, e por último, o uivo que pareceu fazer a floresta toda estremecer, o do Alfa.</p><p>Derek estava a caminho.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Okay, É Só Um Pouco De Confusão.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek estava surtando internamente, e ele sabia que seus betas sabiam que ele estava surtando internamente. O único que não sabia de nada, era a causa de seu surto.</p><p>Okay, vamos recapitular.</p><p>A alguns dias atrás  o pack estava na reserva a procura de um suposto ômega que estava aterrorizando a cidade…. Talvez aterrorizar seja uma palavra muito forte. O ômega estava roubando comida, ele não estava atacando ninguém. Mas como sempre, alguém acabou se machucando. E por azar do ômega essa pessoa foi o xerife, o qual tem lobisomens em sua lista telefônica, e esses por sua vez, podem rastrear pessoas.</p><p>Então depois de conseguir o rastro, e fechar o perímetro, Derek e sua trupe acharam o ômega. O problema realmente veio depois. </p><p>Depois de ouvir os uivos de seu pack indicando a localização deles, Derek sabia que Erica havia achado alguma coisa, já que ela foi a primeira a uivar, e eles tinham decidido mais cedo que esse seria o sinal de que alguém encontrou o ômega.</p><p>Derek então saiu correndo o mais rápido possível, seu  corpo já tomando a forma beta para o deixar mais rápido. O alfa podia sentir que estava chegando mais perto de seus betas, assim como ele também podia ouvir as vozes de pessoas discutindo. Duas das vozes eram desconhecidas, e aparentemente havia um gato nervoso no meio…. Não,  espera, não era um gato, Derek conhecia esse som. </p><p>Era um… bebê?</p><p>Assim que Derek chegou a clareira onde seus betas formaram um círculo em volta do que ele achou ser o ômega,  o alfa parou bruscamente em sua corrida, quase caindo com sua própria parada repentina. </p><p>Ele se aproximou lentamente do círculo, ignorando os rosnados de Jackson ao colocar uma mão no ombro deste e o puxar para que pudesse passar e ver o que exatamente estava acontecendo.</p><p>Ali no meio deles estava um casal. O homem usava roupas escuras, o jeans era gasto e o moletom parecia grande demais para seu corpo. O rosto dele era fino e as bochechas fundas, como se ele não comesse a algum tempo, o cabelo bagunçado parecia precisar de um corte assim como a barba falha que ele portava. A mulher não parecia melhor, de jeans, camiseta e uma mochila velha nas costas, o cabelo escuro preso num coque, e nos braços… um bebê. Um pequeno bebê embrulhado em um cobertor azul que parecia fino e macio.</p><p>Derek não conseguia tirar os olhos do bebê. Quero dizer, tinha uma criança na reserva no meio da noite. O que raios eles estavam pensando? Quem em sã consciência trás um bebê para uma floresta? E a criança estava chorando! Por que o bebê estava chorando? Estava com fome talvez? Sede? Sono? Cansado? Com medo? Fralda suja? Eram tantas possibilidades, e seu alfa interior estava enlouquecendo com aquilo. Era como se Derek conseguisse ver claramente em sua mente, um lobo andando de um lado para o outro, desesperado dentro de sua cabeça enquanto luzes vermelhas piscavam e uma sirene tocava ao fundo o avisando sobre o perigo. E  como se tudo isso já não fosse o suficiente, Stiles, ou melhor, o lobo gigante preto que Derek sabia ser Stiles, estava parado como um cão de guarda em frente ao casal, mostrando os dentes para qualquer um dos betas que tentasse chegar mais perto da aparente pequena família.</p><p>"Stiles." O lobo ficou atento, erguendo as orelhas ao ouvir seu nome na voz do alfa, e Derek indicou com um gesto de sua cabeça para o lobo chegar mais perto, o que o lobo fez. Assim que o lobo terminou de andar e se sentou as suas pernas, Derek voltou sua atenção para o casal e o bebê. "Quem são vocês, e o que vocês estão fazendo em meu território?" Questionou Derek, sentindo -se acalmar mais quando Stiles deixou mais de seu peso cair contra sua perna esquerda. O alfa nem mesmo percebeu sua mão pousar sobre a cabeça do lobo.</p><p>O homem parecia nervoso, olhando de um beta para o outro enquanto tentava esconder a mulher com o bebê atrás de seu corpo.</p><p>"Alfa Hale," começou o ômega sem olhar diretamente Derek nos olhos ao abaixar a cabeça. "Meu nome é Dean Jones, e essa," ele indicou com uma mão a mulher quase atrás dele. A moça parecia querer se esconder dentro dela mesma, segurando o bebê que já não chorava mais e olhava diretamente para Derek, contra o peito, "é  Lisa Jones e nosso filho, William." Derek podia sentir a tensão do casal no ar, e o cheiro amargo do nervosismo e medo deles incomodava o nariz do alfa. Stiles mexeu a cabeça, e Derek alisou a orelha dele de forma distraída. </p><p>Jones... Derek já ouviu falar nesse sobrenome. Se for os mesmos Jones dos quais ele se lembra, esse casal definitivamente não deveria estar alí. Eles devem estar fugindo, e se for esse o caso, pelo tempo que eles já passaram na cidade, alguém do pack deles já deve ter farejado eles até alí. O que não seria legal, já que o pack Jones era conhecido por ser violento, e Derek certamente não queria ter de lidar com isso em seu território. Não que ele acredite que os Jones consigam realmente fazer alguma coisa contra seu pack, até porque seu pack era novo, mas não era fraco.</p><p>"Vocês ainda não responderam minha pergunta…" rosnou Derek, observando Dean mandar um olhar para Lisa antes de voltar a olhar para o chão. </p><p>"Nós só estamos de passagem pela cidade. Nosso intuito é chegar até o território do pack Bernardi." Explicou Dean, e Derek pode ouvir que o lobo falava a verdade. </p><p>"Vocês causaram muitos problemas por aqui…. Alguém poderia ter se machucado de verdade." Derek nem mesmo terminou de falar, e os dois betas a sua frente já se ajoelharam ao chão.  A moça, Lisa, abraçava o bebê contra o peito enquanto Dean erguia seu olhar para o céu para poder deixar seu pescoço a mostra. Derek deixou o vermelho de seus olhos brilhar, e um rosnado escapou sua garganta.</p><p>Stiles que estava incrivelmente quieto por todo aquele tempo, finalmente resolveu fazer algo e levantou de sua posição sentada ao lado de Derek, se afastando do alfa.</p><p>Derek observou Stiles, esperando ele fazer mais alguma coisa, mas o lobo apenas ficou alí parado, observando. </p><p>Ugh, Derek odiava ter de tomar decisões. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>*****************<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>No fim, o coração mole de Derek venceu, e ele decidiu que ajudaria o casal ao os permitir ficar em seu território até que eles conseguissem alguém do pack Bernardi para vir os buscar. Ao que tudo indica, Lisa é a filha do alfa do pack Bernardi, e quando se casou com Dean, um dos betas e meio irmão do alfa Jones, ela mudou para o território deles. Estava indo tudo bem com o casamento, até é claro, alfa Jones ver Lisa e decidir que ela deveria ser uma de suas "esposas". Foi aí que tudo começou a dar ruim. </p><p>Como o casal não tinha realmente onde ficar, e eles estavam carregando um bebê, Derek arranjou com a ajuda de Stiles, um colchão de casal para colocar no meio da sala no lugar da mesa de centro, e o alfa os deixou ficar no loft. A pior parte de tudo aquilo até agora, era que Derek se sentia forçado a os marcar com seu cheiro por eles estarem dentro do que ele considerava sua toca. Então agora, todas as manhãs quando ele acorda e encontra com o casal na sala, ele precisa passar a palma de sua mão em um dos braços deles ou no pescoço deles para poder misturar o cheiro deles com o do pack. Nem mesmo o bebê escapava desses seus instintos de alfa, mas a criança era mais fácil, já que o bebê havia, de uma forma estranha, se apegado a ele desde o primeiro encontro deles, e apesar de Lisa parecer mortificada com a situação, ela deixava Derek carregar William, até porque se ela não deixasse, o bebê não parava de chorar.</p><p>Eles estavam a uma semana e meia nessa, e Derek não gostava de gente estranha em seu território, principalmente se ele sabe que essas pessoas novas irão causar problema. Mas esse nem era seu maior problema no momento. O que estava de fato acabando com o alfa, era ver Stiles brincando com o bebê. Seus instintos estavam ficando insuportáveis, tanto que Derek precisava agora, de um tempo para correr sozinho e esfriar sua cabeça. Stiles que estava acostumado a seguir Derek em suas corridas pelo território, não gostou muito disso de não poder acompanhar o alfa, mas o jovem ainda o obedecia. Ver Stiles cabisbaixo por não poder mais correr com Derek, também fazia seus instintos gritarem dentro de sua cabeça, porém por um motivo diferente.</p><p>Derek deixou um suspiro cansado escapar, e se deixou descansar contra o encosto da cadeira. Ele colocou o catálogo de volta em cima da mesa, e a corretora sentada na poltrona do outro lado da mesa o olhou expectante.</p><p>"Então, conseguiu encontrar a casa que você procurava, senhor Hale?" Derek olhou o nome da moça na placa em cima da mesa dela mais uma vez.</p><p>"Me desculpe por estar tomando tanto tempo, senhorita Brandon, é só que todas essas casas ficam tão perto da cidade, e eu estava procurando por alguma coisa com mais verde, entende?" Derek estava odiando ficar alí ocupando a moça quando ela poderia estar atendendo alguém que vá de fato conseguir achar uma casa para comprar. Ele sabia que os empregados alí ganhavam porcentagens por vendas e aluguel, e a moça estava sendo tão paciente com Derek, que o alfa se sentia mal por estar alí a mais de uma hora e ainda não ter achado nada de seu gosto. A moça o olhou indecisa por um momento antes de olhar de forma discreta para os lados, como se estivesse se certificando de que não havia ninguém prestando atenção neles, e então se aproximou mais da mesa e chamou Derek para mais perto com um gesto de mão. O alfa se aproximou, curioso com o desconforto da corretora.</p><p>"Olha, eu não gosto muito de conversar sobre isso aqui no escritório, mas eu também trabalho por fora como engenheira…" ela pareceu procurar alguma coisa nos olhos de Derek antes de continuar. " Eu sei que você tem um terreno amplo na reserva. Se você não se importar, eu tenho alguns amigos pedreiros que podem trabalhar sob minha supervisão… nós podemos construir a casa perfeita para você."</p><p><em>Ah</em>, pensou Derek, <em>então era por isso que ela parecia incerta.</em></p><p>Sempre que alguém tocava no assunto da mansão, as pessoas o olhavam como se estivessem esperando o alfa surtar ou algo do tipo. Derek entendia o porquê de as pessoas agirem daquela forma. Quer dizer, praticamente toda sua família morreu alí, e mesmo depois de anos, nem Derek, nem ninguém fez nada a respeito do que sobrou da antiga mansão. A própria prefeitura estava o mandando avisos de que se Derek não fosse fazer nada com o terreno, ele deveria passar o lote para a prefeitura tomar conta já que algumas pessoas reclamavam de seus filhos que fugiam escondidos para lá para fazer coisa errada. </p><p>Derek não gostava realmente da ideia de mexer na antiga mansão. Só de pensar que eles teriam de derrubar a casa…</p><p>Derek deixou um suspiro cansado escapar antes de passar uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele precisava pensar no assunto.</p><p>"Eu posso pensar primeiro?" Perguntou Derek, e o alfa notou a moça o olhar desconfiada por um segundo.</p><p>"Eu garanto que apesar de eu ser mulher, minha eficiência como engenheira é a mesma que qualquer homem." Afirmou ela, e Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha para o tom quase ofendido da moça. </p><p>"Senhorita Brandon, eu nunca duvidei de sua eficiência. Eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar porque, a casa antiga na reserva, tem muito valor sentimental para mim." Explicou Derek de forma calma, e a moça avermelhou de vergonha.</p><p>"Claro, me desculpe." Derek negou com a cabeça, tentando acalmar a moça, e a moça parou de se atrapalhar para falar.</p><p>"Está tudo bem, eu entendo seu lado." Acalmou Derek, e a moça deu um sorriso sem graça. "Você pode me deixar seu telefone? Assim se eu decidir qualquer coisa, eu posso te avisar." </p><p>A moça se apressou em achar um pedaço de papel para marcar o nome e seu número de telefone antes de os entregar para Derek. Eles logo se despediram, e Derek saiu do escritório, olhando para os lados antes de atravessar a rua correndo para seu carro.</p><p>Derek queria uma casa nova. Ele não tinha nada contra o loft, na verdade, ele gostava do loft. Mas Derek tinha um pack, e seu pack precisava de espaço. Por exemplo, quando Stiles estava sendo perseguido pelos caçadores. Se Derek tivesse uma casa com mais de um único quarto, Stiles poderia ter ficado lá ao invés de ter de dividir a cama com Derek. O alfa não tinha problema nenhum em dividir sua cama com seu pack, ele gostava na verdade, o fazia se sentir útil, e seu lado mais protetor adorava a ideia de estar por perto para defender seu pack caso algo acontecesse. Mas seus betas eram adolescentes, e eles não cresceram sendo lobisomens. Eles gostavam de abraços e de dormir juntos, mas ainda tinha momentos em que eles pareciam meio sem jeito e acham que estão invadindo a privacidade de Derek ao ligar pra ele no meio da noite e perguntar se eles podem ir dormir alí com ele. Então talvez, se Derek conseguir uma casa maior, com mais quartos, os betas não se sintam tão acuados em querer dormir na casa do alfa? Já que eles teriam seus próprios quartos, eles poderiam apenas entrar na casa e ir direto para seu respectivo quarto. Mas onde Derek encontraria uma casa tão grande? E com tanto espaço? Eles eram lobisomens, era comum acontecer acidentes. Como da vez que Erica se transformou e atacou Scott porque ele resolveu que seria uma boa ideia comer o último copo de pudim que estava na geladeira, sendo que quem havia levado o pudim, foi Erica. Felizmente eles estavam no loft, e por isso ninguém além deles viu, mas e se Derek morasse em uma casa no meio da cidade, cheio de vizinhos? Uma hora ou outra as pessoas começariam a comentar não só nos barulhos estranhos que elas certamente ouviriam, mas também no fato esquisito de Derek Hale ficar recebendo diariamente a visita de vários adolescentes em sua casa. Então, é,  ele precisava de uma casa grande em um lugar mais isolado.</p><p>Construir uma casa era uma ótima ideia, e não era como se Derek não tivesse o dinheiro. Querendo ou não, Derek era uma pessoa rica, então pagar para levantar a casa não seria um problema. O que ele não gostava na ideia, era construir a casa nova no mesmo lugar da antiga, como se ele estivesse tentando esquecer o que aconteceu. Derek não queria esquecer o que aconteceu, ele não podia esquecer. Ele tinha de conviver com aquilo e lembrar o que confiar na pessoa errada, pode causar. Então Derek queria construir a casa, mas ele estava se sentindo esquisito em questão ao local.</p><p>Talvez se ele não construir exatamente no mesmo lugar? A casa também tem de ser diferente. Alguma coisa mais moderna seria bom, com janelas grandes e espaço aberto. E seguro. Com um sistema anti incêndio. </p><p>Derek parou em um sinal vermelho.</p><p>Talvez fosse melhor ir para a reserva e olhar o terreno para ver se dá para construir não em outro lugar, mas talvez um pouco mais para um lado ou um ângulo diferente…</p><p>Mente feita, o alfa esperou o sinal ficar verde para então virar a esquerda e seguir o caminho para a estrada que ia pra fora da cidade, já que a estrada para a antiga mansão era por lá.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coisas Estranhas À Vista.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stiles," o adolescente olhou para cima ao ouvir seu nome, quase pulando em sua cadeira com o susto. A caneta em sua mão deixando um risco no meio da folha de seu caderno enquanto sua mão livre batia na pilha de livros ao lado de seu celular. "Nós precisamos conversar."</p><p>Lydia que era quem o havia chamado, o olhava decidida, apertando a alça da bolsa pequena que ela usava de lado. Stiles olhou ao seu redor, percebendo que eles estavam praticamente sozinhos na biblioteca, a não ser pela senhora que ficava sentada na recepção, os mandando um olhar irritado, e a moça olhando os livros na sessão de ficção científica. </p><p>"O que- o que aconteceu?" Perguntou confuso Stiles, e Lydia apertou a mandíbula de forma teimosa.</p><p>"Nós precisamos conversar. É sobre o pack." Explicou a ruiva, e Stiles arregalou os olhos.</p><p>"Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles? Por que ninguém-!"</p><p>"Não aconteceu nada, acalme-se!" Exasperou-se Lydia, segurando Stiles pelo braço antes que o adolescente levantasse da cadeira. Ela olhou para os lados antes de puxar uma cadeira para mais perto de Stiles e se sentar alí. Stiles apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lydia jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro e arrumou a postura. "Eu quero ajudar mais no pack, e me aproximar mais de vocês."</p><p>Stiles piscou os olhos, esperando a ruiva dizer mais alguma coisa, mas aparentemente, era só aquilo mesmo. </p><p>"Okay?" Afirmou Stiles de forma confusa, e Lydia finalmente relaxou ao rolar os olhos.</p><p>"Eu não sei o que fazer pra isso acontecer, Stiles." Esclareceu ela, olhando o outro adolescente como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa, mas Stiles apenas continuou a encará-la confuso. A ruiva perdeu a paciência e deu um soco no braço de Stiles, fazendo o adolescente exclamar de dor e se afastar na cadeira para poder esfregar o braço dolorido, olhando Lydia como se ela tivesse acabado de ofender toda sua família. "Stiles! Eu quero que você me dê ideias! Pare de me olhar como um idiota, e comece a pensar!"</p><p>"Mas o que você espera de mim?! Aliás, por que você está conversando comigo sobre isso? Você não deveria falar com, sei lá,  Derek?!</p><p>"Derek?" Questionou Lydia desacreditada.</p><p>"Qual é? Ele é o alfa afinal de contas." Concluiu Stiles, dando de ombros enquanto Lydia o olhava como se o adolescente fosse um completo idiota.</p><p>"Stiles, eu sei que é difícil acompanhar o raciocínio de alguém tão inteligente quanto eu, mas por favor, tente se manter focado, sim?" Stiles fez bico, ofendido com o tom da ruiva. "Eu ainda não... me sinto completamente confortável conversando com Derek a respeito disso. Eu sinto como se esse assunto fosse me fazer parecer patética." Lydia o olhou de forma ameaçadora agora, e Stiles se afastou um pouco de sua cadeira. " E eu não sou patética." </p><p>"Hn... Claro. Quero dizer, óbvio! Você é Lydia Martin, você nunca seria patética nem se tentasse… e ótimo plano, conversar comigo primeiro eu digo, até porque, eu sou incrível quando o assunto é tentar achar uma saída para um problema, a não ser é claro que esse problema seja problemático demais, tipo tentar te ajudar a socializar com o pack- Mas!" Se apressou Stiles depois de ver o olhar assassino que Lydia estava começando a o mandar. "Mas eu irei me esforçar para pensar em alguma coisa… Pelo menos eu sei que pra você ficar mais perto do pack, primeiro você precisa se aproximar de Derek, o que, okay, é a parte mais difícil, mas nós vamos encontrar um jeito. Quero dizer, não deve ser tão difícil encontrar um motivo pra vocês passarem mais tempo juntos..." Pensou Stiles em voz alta, tentando relembrar alguma coisa que os ajudasse alí, já que o adolescente tinha aquela sensação estranha de que ele estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Stiles tentou relembrar a última conversa que ele teve com Derek.</p><p>Noite passada antes de dormir, Derek e Stiles trocaram algumas mensagens. Com Derek querendo saber como o dia de Stiles havia sido já que eles não se viram. Stiles que tinha passado o dia todo com seu pai aproveitando a rara folga do xerife, contou a Derek sobre como seu pai quis sair pescar e em como Stiles havia quase mergulhado na água quando o peixe o pegou desprevenido e puxou a varinha de forma brusca quando fisgou. Tirando os furos nos dedos por conta do anzol, o dia dos dois Stilinski foi no mínimo interessante. </p><p>Aparentemente, enquanto Stiles arriscava sua vida tentando tirar um peixe de seu hábitat natural, Derek havia ido a procura de uma casa nova, o quê: yey, progresso. Quero dizer, não é que Stiles não gosta do loft, é só que o loft, querendo ou não, é um lugar acabadinho, com a pintura descascada e uma das paredes quebradas. E não vamos nem começar nas janelas… mas enfim, o pack passava tempo por lá porque ali era a casa do alfa, mas o loft não era um lugar aconchegante, o loft era apenas prático. Dizer que Stiles ficou animado com a ideia de uma casa nova, seria diminuir sua real reação. </p><p>Quem diria, Derek, senhor das trevas e de tudo o que é emo, evoluindo na vida e comprando uma casa! Okay, ele ainda não comprou a casa, porque ele não consegue achar uma do jeito que ele precisa, mas enfim, evolução. </p><p>Se for parar pra pensar, Stiles concordava com a moça da imobiliária. Não seria realmente legal derrubar a última memória da família Hale, quero dizer, mais do que já foi derrubado com o tempo e tudo o que aconteceu por alí, mas com certeza seria mais fácil para Derek, apenas construir uma casa do chão. Ele pode dar ideias, e fazer tudo de acordo com o que ele quer, com a quantidade de quartos que ele quer, o tamanho de cômodos que ele deseja e quantidade de janelas que o coraçãozinho dele achar que é necessário. </p><p>Stiles sabia que Derek estava realmente pensando na possibilidade de fazer a casa nova, mas o difícil alí seria encontrar pessoas de confiança para planejar e erguer a casa. Até porque depois do incêndio, Derek não confiava realmente em estranhos, e Stiles não o julgava por isso, não depois de tudo. Mas onde eles conseguiriam alguém de confiança…? Espera, Lydia disse alguma coisa sobre entrar mais cedo na faculdade…</p><p>"Lydia, o que você disse que iria estudar mesmo?" Questionou Stiles, já começando a fazer planos, e a ruiva ao seu lado o olhou de forma suspeita.</p><p>"Arquitetura. Mas o que isso tem haver com a nossa conversa?" O sorriso que Stiles abriu fez Liydia estreitar o olhos em sua direção. </p><p>"Eu acho que já sei exatamente o que você pode fazer para se aproximar de Derek."</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>Stiles olhou pelo canto dos olhos Lydia ao seu lado. A ruiva não queria demonstrar nervosismo, mas Stiles não pode deixar de notar a forma com que ela mudava o peso de uma perna para a outra, ou como ela apertava a alça da bolsa que ela usava em um ombro.</p><p>A porta de metal à frente deles finalmente deslizou para o lado, e  Derek segurando um Willian descabelado aparecia no lugar. O bebê parecia sem fôlego, e olhava para os dois visitantes com um brilho quase louco nos olhos.</p><p>Stiles deu um passo para trás, surpreso com o estado da criança. </p><p>"Stiles." Reconheceu Derek.</p><p>"Puta que pariu!" Exclamou Stiles assustado, logo em seguida reclamando de dor pelo tapa que Lydia deu em  seu braço. "Por quê você me bateu?!"</p><p>"Linguagem! Tem uma criança aqui." Apontou a ruiva com um gesto de mão. </p><p>"Ele é um bebê! Ele não entende o que eu estou falando! E o que raios aconteceu com ele?!" Exaltou-se Stiles, confuso entre ficar mais alarmado com a reação de Lydia ou o estado da criança. O adolescente voltou sua atenção para Derek, tentando ver se o alfa concordava com ele, mas Derek estava o mandando um olhar acusador.</p><p>"O que vocês querem aqui? Além de ensinar palavrões para um bebê, é claro. Willian acabou de se transformar pela primeira vez, então sejam rápidos." Avisou  Derek, e Stiles jogou os braços pra cima, desistindo dos outros dois.</p><p>"Nós temos que conversar, okay? É sobre a construção da casa nova." Informou Stiles, e Derek trocou o bebê de braço antes de erguer uma sobrancelha. "Eu achei a resposta para todos seus problemas!" Stiles abriu um sorriso enorme antes de olhar de Lydia para Derek, e o alfa só pode suspirar cansado e os pedir para entrar com um gesto de cabeça antes de fechar a porta de volta. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>*************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles estava bebendo refrigerante, e terminando de devorar a porção de batata frita em seu prato enquanto esperava Lydia e Derek, que estavam do outro lado da rua, na loja de móveis que Lydia insistiu que Derek precisava visitar para escolher os móveis para comprar para quando a casa nova ficasse pronta.</p><p>O jovem não tinha realmente entendido porque raios ele precisava ter vindo junto, já que ele nem mesmo entrou na loja junto dos dois. Mas enfim, ele estava ali e estava pronto para ir embora. Quero dizer, Stiles adora batata frita, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas tinha um cara sentado a uma mesa no canto do restaurante que estava encarando ele a uns dez minutos já, e Stiles tinha certeza de que o maluco não tinha piscado nenhuma vez durante esses minutos. O cara também não sabia ser nem um pouco discreto, farejando o ar sem se importar realmente em disfarçar o ato. Quanta falta de respeito! </p><p>Stiles sabia que o cara era um lobisomem, ele só não sabia de onde o sujeito tinha surgido. Será que ele fazia parte de algum pack que estava passando pela cidade? Ele não parecia um ômega apesar do óbvio descontrole sobre suas habilidades. Tipo, Stiles viu ele rosnar para uma das atendentes quando ela tentou encher o copo de água dele de novo. A moça coitada deu um pulo pra trás assustada, e voltou apressada para perto do balcão cochichar com as outras moças. Desde então, nenhuma das garçonetes passava muito perto da mesa do cara, que ainda estava encarando Stiles.</p><p>Obviamente, Stiles não estava olhando diretamente para o cara para ver se ele estava olhando pra ele ou não. O jovem estava dando uma olhada pelo canto do olhos e usando o saleiro que era de metal e refletia o cara na mesa do canto para ver se o maluco fazia alguma coisa estranha. Ou melhor, mais estranha.</p><p>Ugh, porque Derek e Lydia estavam demorando tanto? Okay, pergunta idiota. Nós estamos falando da Lydia aqui, era óbvio que eles demorariam. </p><p>Stiles rolou os olhos para sua própria idiotice e resolveu que já era hora de ir embora. Ele não descobriria mais nada sobre o maluco de jaqueta de couro em pleno verão californiano o encarando como se Stiles tivesse ofendido a avó dele. Então Stiles pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Derek, o avisando que eles tinham de ir logo embora porque aconteceu algo estranho e eles precisam conversar.</p><p>Derek sendo Derek, respondeu com um okay e não disse mais nada. Pelo menos, três minutos mais tarde, Stiles podia ver Derek sair da loja com uma cara nada amigável, e Lydia logo atrás dele, andando como se estivesse passando no tapete vermelho com uma bolsa pequena em um braço e óculos de sol no rosto.</p><p>Stiles tentou não parecer suspeito ao tirar o dinheiro de sua refeição do bolso e o deixar em cima da mesa junto da gorjeta antes de acenar para a garçonete que o atendeu e sair do restaurante, olhando para os lados antes de atravessar a rua até os outros dois.</p><p>"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Derek assim que Stiles chegou perto o suficiente. O adolescente abriu um  sorriso falso.</p><p>"Nós podemos conversar depois que nós chegarmos em casa? Eu estou muito cansado…" disse Stiles entre dentes, e Lydia ergueu uma sobrancelha. Derek, Deus abençoe o coração dele, pareceu perceber que havia algo estranho ali, e não fez mais nenhuma pergunta, apenas apontou o camaro com um aceno de cabeça, e dois minutos mais tarde, os três voltavam para o loft.</p><p>Assim que eles entraram pela porta do loft, e se certificaram de que o casal com o bebê não estava por alí, Derek e Lydia se viraram para encarar Stiles de forma séria. </p><p>"Okay," começou Lydia ao jogar o cabelo por cima do ombro para então cruzar os braços . "O que aconteceu?" Derek que estava ao lado de Lydia, também tinha os braços cruzados e encarava Stiles como se apenas com o franzir de suas sobrancelhas ele pudesse espremer as respostas de dentro de Stiles. O metamorfo mordeu o lábio inferior de forma nervosa.</p><p>"Eu acho que encontrei outro lobisomem enquanto eu esperava vocês dois hoje." Derek rapidamente deu um passo à frente, chegando mais perto de Stiles e o olhando de cima para baixo repetidas vezes. O alfa parecia preocupado.</p><p>"Você está bem?" Perguntou Derek, e Stiles se sentiu momentaneamente emocionado com a preocupação do alfa.</p><p>"Awn... Você se importa…" Comentou Stiles para o alfa, levando uma mão ao peito e o olhando de forma comovida. Derek fechou a cara, percebendo que não havia acontecido nada realmente com Stiles. "Mas não aconteceu nada, meu querido alfa. O cara só ficou sentado em uma outra mesa, me encarando como se a vida dele dependesse disso." Explicou Stiles, e Lydia franziu o cenho.</p><p>"Como você sabia que era outro lobisomem? Poderia apenas ser um stalker. " Perguntou a ruiva, recebendo dois tipos de olhares a julgando. Então ela concluiu seu pensamento ao dar de ombros. " não que um stalker não seja algo ruim."</p><p>"Não era um stalker, porque o cara com certeza não sabia como me observar sem ser notado. Além de ele ser totalmente óbvio ao ficar farejando o ar e rosnando pra todo mundo que chegava a meio metro de distância da mesa onde ele estava, o cara estava usando roupa de couro, nesse calor, e não havia morrido ainda." Explicou Stiles desacreditado ao lembrar das roupas do homem no café. " Com certeza lobisomem." Derek ainda conseguiu bufar uma risada enquanto Lydia rolava os olhos. Stiles deu de ombros.  "Vai dizer que minha dedução não faz sentido?"</p><p>"O pior disso tudo," Começou Lydia olhando Stiles de olhos serrados. "É que isso faz sentido."</p><p>"Ele não tentou falar com você?" Questionou Derek de forma curiosa, e Stiles negou com a  cabeça. </p><p>"Não, ele realmente não fez nada além de ficar me encarando o tempo todo em que eu fiquei sentado no restaurante." Explicou Stiles, e Derek voltou a franzir o cenho de forma pensativa.</p><p>"Eu quero que vocês tenham cuidado quando estiverem andando por aí. Não fiquem sozinhos." Pediu Derek, e Lydia e Stiles concordaram. </p><p>"Eu irei avisar o pack." Informou Lydia enquanto pegava o celular de dentro da bolsa e seguia para a cozinha, deixando Derek e Stiles a sós. O alfa chegou mais perto de Stiles para poder colocar uma mão no ombro dele e apertar o local de forma carinhosa.</p><p>"Você está bem mesmo?" Quis ter certeza, Derek. E Stiles colocou sua própria mão sobre a de Derek em seu ombro, apertando a mesma para assegurar o alfa de que ele estava de fato, bem. O adolescente sorriu e Derek visivelmente relaxou. </p><p>"Eu estou bem, Derek, sério." Afirmou Stiles antes de soltar a mão de Derek e se aproximar mais do alfa para conseguir enroscar seu braço no Derek e começar a puxá-lo na direção do sofá. Derek apenas olhou aquilo de forma desconfiada. "Mas me conta! Como foi a escolha dos móveis? Espero que tenha dado tudo certo, porque vocês demoraram pra cacete naquela loja." Derek já grunhiu desanimado antes mesmo de Stiles terminar de falar, o que fez o adolescente rir, porque aquela reação já respondia todas suas perguntas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 'Tava Demorando.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Você já pensou em ter filhos?"</p><p>Derek parou de sacudir o urso de pelúcia em frente ao rosto de William, e o bebê sacudiu os braços antes de dar um grito desgostoso por Derek ter parado de prestar atenção nele para dar atenção a Stiles. O adolescente estava deitado de barriga para baixo no centro do loft ao lado de Derek. Quando Derek decidiu que o casal fugitivo iria ficar de vez por alí, Derek percebeu que ele precisaria de um espaço onde o bebê pudesse brincar e ser trocado que não fosse sua própria cama. Sem falar que o casal também precisava de um lugar para dormir.  Então eles tiraram a mesinha de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá, e colocaram um tapete no lugar, junto de um colchão de casal e algumas almofadas para ficar tudo mais confortável para eles e a criança. Lisa, a mãe de William, havia derrubado algumas lágrimas quando viu o que Derek achou ser apenas algo óbvio a se fazer alí, já que eles estavam cuidando de um bebê, e Dean teve de explicar que o antigo alfa deles nunca fez nada para ajudar realmente, ele apenas os atormentava, dizendo que mataria o filho deles e pegaria Lisa para fazer parte das esposas dele. Derek os assegurou que eles não precisavam se preocupar com isso estando alí com ele, e que caso eles precisassem de alguma coisa, eles deveriam avisar Derek. </p><p>"Não... Depois do que aconteceu com a minha família, eu nunca mais pensei em me casar e ter filhos." Explicou Derek antes de voltar a brincar com o bebê. Esse estava começando a querer pegar as coisas e puxá-las. Ontem mesmo, Will tentou virar de barriga para baixo, provavelmente para engatinhar até Stiles que estava transformado em um leão para posar para Isaac e ajudar o adolescente com um trabalho da aula de artes.</p><p>"Hmm..." Stiles o olhou ainda por mais alguns segundos, como se estivesse estudando algo em seu rosto antes de voltar seu olhar para Will que tinha conseguido pegar o urso da mão de Derek e agora mordia a orelha do brinquedo. Derek tirou a orelha do urso da boca da criança e deu um mordedor a ele no lugar. Will ainda era novo para começar a ter dentes, mas aquele era um bebê lobisomem. A criança iria se desenvolver mais rápido que um humano. "Você parece gostar de cuidar do Will… e… foi muito legal da sua parte oferecer pra eles ficarem aqui enquanto eles esperam resposta do outro pack." Comentou Stiles, ainda não olhando Derek diretamente nos olhos. O alfa podia sentir algo estranho dentro de si tomar vida de forma lenta, como se ele tivesse borboletas no estômago. "Eu não sei se eu já te disse isso, mas…" Stiles ergueu o olhar para Derek, e o lupino prendeu a respiração ao ver a expressão aberta e frágil no rosto de Stiles. As maçãs do rosto dele estavam avermelhadas e o brilho nos olhos dele era algo que fazia algo se acender dentro do peito de Derek. "Eu fico muito feliz em ter você como Alfa." Informou Stiles num tom manso e sincero, e Derek engoliu a seco.</p><p>"Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais…" Tentou Derek, mas Stiles fechou os olhos antes de negar levemente com a cabeça e voltar a olhar Derek.</p><p>"Você não precisava estar fazendo tudo isso," apontou Stiles ao indicar o tapete com o colchão e as almofadas e os vários brinquedos e coisas de bebê espalhadas alí na sala. "Mas você fez, e você está tentando ajudar eles emprestando sua única casa com um quarto onde você,  que não gosta de pessoas estranhas em seu espaço, mora. Você vai construir uma nova casa na reserva com quartos o suficiente para acomodar todos no pack e mais algumas visitas, mesmo você nao precisando realmente de uma casa nova. Você salvou a vida de Isaac, Erica e Boyd dando a mordida a eles, e continuou a salvar a vida deles mesmo depois de eles terem agido feito idiotas com você. Você tentou ajudar Scott mesmo quando ele te tratava como um inimigo. Você perdoou Allison mesmo depois de ela ter tentado atacar seu pack-"</p><p>"Ela não sabia realmente da história..." Retrucou Derek, sentindo-se sobrecarregado com as coisas que Stiles dizia. Mas o adolescente apenas o segurou por um braço, apertando seu pulso e o olhando  diretamente nos olhos.</p><p>"Você, Derek Hale, é uma boa pessoa." Ditou Stiles com veemência, e Derek não sabia o que fazer além de o encarar de volta.</p><p><br/>Derek podia sentir o desconforto por conta do elogio, e ele também sentia sua dúvida sobre se ele era de fato uma pessoa boa ou não. </p><p>Depois do incêndio, Derek nunca mais se descreveu como uma pessoa boa. Ele havia causado o incêndio. Se não fosse por causa dele, nada, nenhuma das desgraças sobrenaturais que aconteceram na cidade depois do incêndio, teria acontecido. Se Derek não tivesse sido idiota a ponto de acreditar em Kate, e contado tudo para ela, todos os segredos da família, seu antigo pack ainda estaria vivo. Peter não teria matado Laura, nem mordido Scott, e consequentemente, Stiles não teria se envolvido em tantas coisas perigosas. Nenhum dos betas precisaria ter passado pelo o que eles passaram, lutando para continuarem vivos…</p><p>Stiles acariciou seu pulso com o polegar de forma lenta, e Derek voltou seu olhar, que ele nem percebeu ter desviado, para o rosto do adolescente. Stiles sorriu para ele, e o alfa sentiu a chama em seu peito aumentar de intensidade. </p><p>Mas se for parar para pensar, mesmo com toda a desgraça que aconteceu, seus betas pareciam… felizes. </p><p>Erica não tinha mais epilepsia, e agora ela podia agir e vestir e ser quem ela realmente é sem medo. Boyd que era solitário, agora tem amigos, ele tem o pack, e ninguém se importa realmente se ele é quieto ou se a família dele é pobre, todos alí gostavam de Boyd e confiavam nele porque ele era uma boa pessoa e um amigo fiel. Allison finalmente descobriu a verdade sobre a família dela, e agora ela podia decidir tudo por ela mesma, ela era forte e ela era esperta e as pessoas confiavam nela, ela não era mais a menininha cega que acreditava em tudo o que os outros falavam, ela agora tem convicção e opinião. Lydia que era apenas uma patricinha que se fingia de boba para ser popular, não é mais indefesa, ela não esconde mais o fato de ser mais inteligente de que qualquer um alí, ela não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava e ela não precisava mais de ninguém para ser popular, ela era popular porque ela era Lydia Martin, e Lydia Martin é incrível. Isaac tinha uma família agora, uma família que se preocupava com ele de verdade, ele tinha um lugar seguro para dormir e ele não precisava mais ser submissivo a ninguém, ele era respeitado e ele então respeitava de volta. Scott que era o mais infantil e ignorava as coisas como elas eram pra viver de forma óbvia em seu próprio mundo, agora estava aprendendo a não ser mais tão egoísta, ele estava aprendendo a ouvir e a respeitar uma opinião diferente da dele, ele estava aprendendo a viver e a agir como um adulto. Jackson ainda tinha seus episódios de menino mimado, mas ele era confiável e ele era fiel, Jackson poderia não demonstrar, mas ele se importava com o pack, e ele era inteligente e ótimo líder quando preciso.</p><p>E então tinha Stiles. O adolescente mais fiel que Derek já conheceu na vida. Stiles sempre foi o mais corajoso, desde o início. Ele sabia que não tinha chance, mas ele encarava o perigo mesmo assim porque alguém tinha de fazer. Talvez ele não tenha sempre as melhores ideias, mas ele está sempre alí, sempre apoiando e tentando seu melhor para ajudar. Stiles não tinha super força, ou super velocidade. Ele não podia ouvir  coração de alguém bater a quilômetros de distância, nem podia farejar a intenção de ninguém no ar. Mas isso nunca o impediu de pular de cabeça dentro de uma briga para tentar ajudar. Sempre. Mesmo com medo, Stiles sempre está alí, sempre firme, sempre presente, sempre fiel.</p><p>E alí estava Stiles. Gastando seu final de semana para ajudar Derek a cuidar de um bebê que não tem nada a ver com ele. Alí está Stiles segurando Derek e o olhando como se Derek fosse alguém incrível e não apenas um alfa que na maior parte do tempo, não sabe realmente o que está fazendo.<br/>Esse Stiles, essa pessoa que demora para confiar em alguém, mas depois quando decide confiar, irá até o fim para fazer o possível e o impossível para ajudar. Esse Stiles, que é engraçado e sério e maravilhoso. Ele está dizendo que Derek é uma pessoa boa.<br/>Então talvez Derek não consiga acreditar em si mesmo, mas ele pode confiar em Stiles, ele sempre pôde confiar em Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>Derek respirou fundo de forma lenta. E então ele abriu um sorriso pequeno na direção de Stiles.</p><p>"Obrigado." Agradeceu o alfa, sentindo como se seu coração estivesse se expandindo quando o sorriso de Stiles aumentou.</p><p>"Não há de quê, Alfa." Terminou Stiles com um brilho divertido nos olhos. E mesmo com suas bochechas esquentando, Derek não desviou o olhar de Stiles quando seu próprio sorriso ficou maior.</p><p>Alguns segundos depois, e os dois voltavam a brincar com Will, como se nada tivesse acontecido. <br/>Mas Stiles ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios, e Derek ainda se sentia como a pessoa mais sortuda no planeta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Sinceramente? Stiles nem se surpreendia mais.</p><p><br/>Lydia e ele estavam amarrados cada um em uma cadeira. Stiles havia acordado a uns cinco minutos, e a dois tentava acordar Lydia. Apesar do sangue na regata dela, Stiles sabia que a ruiva estava viva, já que a primeira coisa que ele fez quando viu Lydia, foi ficar parado e encara ela até ter certeza de que o peito dela mexia com a respiração dela. Depois de ter certeza de que Lydia respirava, Stiles olhou a sua volta, tentando descobrir qual era o buraco da vez, e não se viu muito surpreso quando percebeu que eles estavam em um porão/depósito, provavelmente dentro de mais um prédio abandonado. Haviam vários desses lugares abandonados em Beacon Hills e aos redores da cidade também. Fábricas e grande lojas que abriram mas logo faliram ou desistiram da cidade. Então esses prédios abandonados eram sempre os lugares os quais as pessoas eram levadas quando capturadas.</p><p><br/>O pack não terá problema em rastrear o cheiro de Lydia se eles foram arrastados até alí, mas se eles estiverem em algum lugar fora da cidade onde os sequestradores tiveram de usar um carro para os movimentar, aí as coisas já ficam mais complicadas.</p><p>Bom, não é como se Stiles não conseguisse se soltar dalí. O problema mesmo era que ele não fazia ideia de onde ele estava, quem os havia capturado e quantas pessoas estavam envolvidas naquilo. Stiles precisava que Lydia acordasse, assim eles poderiam bolar um plano.</p><p>"Lydia! Hey, Lydia!"</p><p>"Parece que você finalmente acordou." Stiles retesou em sua cadeira, surpreso com a voz masculina repentinamente a sua frente. Ele se voltou para a voz, e viu um homem alto, provavelmente já passado de seus sessenta anos, se as rugas no rosto dele contavam para alguma coisa. O homem parecia despreocupado, apoiado no batente da porta para a escada que subia para fora do porão. Como Stiles não o ouviu descer as escadas é um mistério. O homem olhou de Stiles para Lydia antes de abrir um sorriso falso. " Acho que meus betas bateram mais forte do que era preciso em sua amiga. Eu peço desculpas." Entoou o homem, colocando uma mão sobre o peito e se inclinando um pouco antes de voltar a olhar Stiles diretamente. Ele cerrou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para um lado. " Eu estou curioso… O que é você afinal? Eu tinha um beta te seguindo, e ele era um dos meus melhores, mas ele teve muita dificuldade em te seguir já que você não tem cheiro." Explicou o homem de forma curiosa, e Stiles se lembrou do lobisomem no restaurante que ficou o encarando no outro dia. Então ele fazia parte de um pack, mesmo ele parecendo tão descontrolado. Talvez ele estivesse agindo estranho porque ele não conseguia farejar Stiles? Bom, tanto faz, no momento Stiles precisava saber com quem ele estava lidando.</p><p>"Quem é você?" O tapa em seu rosto veio tão rápido, que a dor demorou registrar com o susto. O homem que estava no pé da escada a alguns segundos atrás,  agora estava à poucos centímetros de distância de seu rosto, mostrando os dentes e seus olhos vermelhos. Stiles sentia um local em seu rosto arder mais que o resto. O homem provavelmente tem um anel e isso deve ter cortado seu rosto. Stiles podia sentir algo escorrer em sua bochecha, e ele deduziu que fosse sangue.</p><p>"Eu faço as perguntas aqui, garoto." Ele segurou Stiles pelo cabelo antes de puxar sua cabeça para trás com força e forçar Stiles a mostrar o pescoço. O adolescente engoliu a seco, se recusando a demonstrar qualquer emoção que não fosse raiva pela situação, mas ele sabia que o homem podia ouvir seu coração acelerado. " Por que eu não consigo sentir seu cheiro?" Questionou o homem num rosnar irritado, colocando seu nariz diretamente sobre a pele do pescoço de Stiles, fazendo o adolescente se sentir violado com aquela situação.  O lobisomem inalou fundo para tentar pegar alguma coisa, mas logo se afastou, soltando o cabelo de Stiles com mais violência do que era necessário. "O que é você?" Perguntou mais uma vez o homem, mas Stiles resolveu que ficaria calado dessa vez, e apenas encarou o homem à sua frente com toda a raiva que ele podia lançar em sua expressão. "Não quer responder? Está tudo bem," o homem se afastou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo que havia desarrumado com os movimentos violentos dele, e então esticou a camiseta v-neck que ele usava, tirando uma poeira imaginária da barra com as mão. Aparentemente mais composto, o homem respirou fundo  antes de abrir o mesmo sorriso falso outra vez na direção de Stiles. "Ninguém está com pressa de ir embora daqui de qualquer jeito, e não é como se seu pack fosse conseguir te encontrar, não é mesmo?" Terminado de dizer isso, o homem deu meia volta e voltou escada a cima. Stiles ainda o ouviu bater uma porta quando chegou no final da escada, provavelmente um alçapão, pelo ângulo em que a luz iluminou a escada, e depois o barulho de uma trava de metal.</p><p>"Filho de uma puta…" sussurrou Stiles irritado, ainda sentindo o puxão de cabelo e o tapa no rosto, sem falar na sensação horrível em ter sentido outro Alfa que não fosse o seu, encostar em seu pescoço.</p><p>Bom, pelo menos agora ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: eles estavam definitivamente fora da cidade. O que para Stiles era ótimo, porque fora da cidade significava mais espaço pra ele. E para Stiles quanto mais espaço, melhor.</p><p>"Você vai saber exatamente o que eu sou." Terminou Stiles sozinho, deixando um sorriso de lado escapar.</p><p>Mas, primeiro de tudo, pensou Stiles ao voltar seu olhar para Lydia ao seu lado, Lydia tem de estar acordada.</p><p>"Lydia! Psssst! Lydia!" Tentou Stiles outra vez, e dessa vez, a ruiva pareceu se mexer um pouco, e  o sorriso que Stiles abriu poderia ter rasgado seu rosto. "Mano, eu vou arrasar com aquele mané..."</p><p><br/>Cinco minutos mais tarde, Lydia já estava acordada e pronta para esganar alguém. </p><p>"Eles poderiam ter me causado uma concussão!" Esbravejou Lydia, tentando jogar o cabelo dela que caia em frente ao rosto, para trás do ombro, mas suas mãos estavam amarradas as laterais da cadeira.  </p><p>"Eu não acho que eles se importem realmente se você tem uma concussão ou não..." Comentou Stiles, e o olhar que Lydia o mandou, poderia ter matado alguém mais fraco. Mas Stiles sendo Stiles, apenas deu de ombros. Lydia rolou os olhos.</p><p>"E a que horas você está planejando nos soltar daqui?" Questionou Lydia, e Stiles abriu um sorriso.</p><p>"Assim que você estiver pronta! Eu tenho um plano, mas eu não tenho certeza se vai funcionar já que eu não sei quantas pessoas estão aqui."</p><p>"Quantas você acha que são?" Perguntou Lydia, e Stiles ergueu os ombros antes de negar com a cabeça. </p><p>"Eu não faço ideia. Mas o alfa está aqui, e o cara que ficou me encarando outro dia. Lembra? O maluco de couro no verão?" Lydia ergueu uma sobrancelha. </p><p>"Sim, Stiles, eu lembro."</p><p>"Então, aparentemente o cara tinha de me perseguir, mas ele não conseguiu porque ele não conseguia sentir meu cheiro ou algo ridículo do tipo." Continuou a explicar Stiles, e Lydia franziu o cenho.</p><p>"Eles não sabem que nós não somos humanos." Afirmou a ruiva, e Stiles confirmou de forma animada com a cabeça. </p><p>"Lydia," começou Stiles num tom animado. "Eles não sabem o que nós somos…!" </p><p>Se alguém pudesse ver os sorrisos malignos que lentamente se abriram em ambos os rostos, esse alguém já teria fugido. Felizmente para os dois adolescentes, eles estavam sozinhos e prontos para levar aquele lugar ao chão. </p><p>"E então?" Questionou Stiles já pensando em como ele faria para acabar com aquele projeto de alfa. Lydia arrumou sua postura na cadeira, e jogou o cabelo para trás ao mexer a cabeça. </p><p>"Eu nunca estive tão preparada em toda minha vida."</p><p>"Quer fazer as honras?" Questionou Stiles, olhando para cima e então de volta para a Banshee. Lydia sorriu de lado.</p><p>"É melhor cobrir os ouvidos." Avisou Lydia, e Stiles facilmente se transformou em um pardal, voando pela gola de sua camiseta antes de voltar a sua forma humana atrás de sua cadeira, ignorando sua nudez para cobrir os ouvidos, e Lydia assim que percebeu isso, pigarreou de forma delicada antes de tomar fôlego, e então gritar.</p><p> </p><p>Mesmo com seus ouvidos tampados, Stiles podia ouvir perfeitamente o grito de Lydia. A voz dela era como uma onda, passando pela sala e fazendo as paredes tremerem. Stiles já viu Lydia fazer um lobisomem maior que Derek desmaiar com esse grito. Mas essa não era a intenção deles alí. Aquele grito em específico, era o grito de socorro da Banshee. Era o grito que Lydia usava para pedir ajuda ou mostrar sua localização. E Derek sempre ouvia, e ele sempre vinha. </p><p>Dois minutos mais tarde, Lydia parava de gritar para voltar a respirar de forma pesada, deixando seu peso cair contra a cadeira, e Stiles se apressou em desamarrar a ruiva para logo em seguida se transformar em uma pantera inteiramente negra e ir a frente de Lydia. </p><p>A ruiva jogou as cordas que caíram em seu colo, no chão, e levantou da cadeira esfregando os braços para voltar a sensibilidade nos mesmo que ficaram presos por tempo demais.</p><p>Agora que Stiles era uma pantera, seu senso de faro era mais acentuado, o que o fez descobrir que de fato eles estava longe da cidade, e ele podia distinguir seis corações diferentes batendo acima de suas cabeças. </p><p>Stiles correu para o canto ao lado da escada, se escondendo nas sombras da sala escura, assim que ouviu passos se aproximando da porta do alçapão. E alguns segundos mais tarde alguém puxava a porta para a abrir de forma brusca enquanto dois homens desciam cambaleando as escadas, provavelmente ainda zonzos por conta do grito. Eles viram Lydia solta no meio da sala, e pararam surpresos por três segundos, e isso foi tempo o suficiente. </p><p>Stiles que estava apenas esperando sua chance, pulou nas costas de um do homens, arrancando um grito assustado dele antes de a pantera cravar suas presas no pescoço do rapaz e se impulsionar para trás, levando junto grande parte do pescoço de sua presa. O sangue e a cena assustaram tanto o segundo homem, que ele nem percebeu Lydia pegar a cadeira de madeira em que ela estava presa antes, e correr na direção dele, quebrando a cadeira na cabeça do homem com o impulso que ela teve. Lydia sabia que uma cadeira não teria efeito em um lobisomem, mas o intuito dela alí,  não era o machucar com a cadeira, mas sim o distrair do objeto que agora ela tinha em mãos, uma estaca feita com o que sobrou da madeira. Assim que o homem se abaixou por instinto com a surpresa da cadeira, deixando sua cabeça na altura da ruiva, Lydia usou as duas mãos para fincar a estaca na cabeça do homem. A estaca atravessou a cabeça dele, entrando pela nuca e saindo pela boca. E no próximo segundo, ele caia morto aos pés da Banshee.</p><p>Lydia olhou o corpo por mais um momento antes de respirar fundo, erguer a cabeça e jogar o cabelo para trás com uma das mãos. </p><p>A pantera se afastou do corpo que ele próprio matou, e os dois começaram a andar na direção das escadas. Mas nem três passos depois, e a porta do alçapão foi fechada novamente com força. </p><p>"Vocês acham que podem escapar de mim assim tão fácil!" Gritou do lado fora a voz do alfa que falou com Stiles mais cedo. "Mas ninguém escapa de mim! Vocês podem ficar aí por alguns dias! Quem sabe a fome e a sede faz vocês se acalmaram!" </p><p>"Stiles." Chamou Lydia, e o tom na voz dela não era amigável.  Stiles mudou seu olhar do teto para a ruiva ao seu lado. "Pense grande." Mandou Lydia, e Stiles sorriu internamente antes de começar a mudar de forma.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Estou Vendo, Mas Não Estou Crendo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquele dia não estava indo de acordo com o que Derek havia planejado quando levantou de sua cama. Primeiro porque ele acordou mais cedo do que realmente queria, e segundo porque no decorrer da manhã, um sentimento ruim começou a crescer em seu peito e ele não sabia o porquê. Ele pensou até que fosse algo com seus betas, e então ligou para cada um deles para saber onde eles estavam e se eles estavam bem. Jackson ficou cinco minutos apenas reclamando que Derek havia acordado ele cedo demais para um dia de férias. Allison surpreendentemente, estava junto de Isaac e Scott, assistindo os dois betas treinaram um pouco de lacrosse já que o teste para o time de lacrosse estava chegando e os dois betas queriam fazer parte do time em seu último ano de colegial. Erica estava em casa se arrumando para ir a um almoço com a família de Boyd, e ela parecia nervosa porque ao que tudo indica, a avó de Boyd não gosta muito dela. Por último, Derek ligou para Lydia. A ruiva estava se preparando para sair também, mas no caso dela, seria um passeio as lojas de departamento da cidade ver o que ela encontrava. Ela avisou que Stiles iria com ela, então Derek não o ligou, apenas o mandou uma mensagem o desejando boa sorte no passeio com Lydia, o que o fez receber um gif da Kristen Bell mostrando o dedo do meio e o usando como se estivesse passando batom. Derek bufou uma risada e então guardou o celular.</p><p> </p><p>Decidindo que sairia para tomar café, Derek pegou sua carteira e chaves do carro e saiu se despedindo de Dean e Lisa que brincavam com Will na sala.</p><p> </p><p>Mais tarde quando o alfa voltou ao loft, ele encontrou com Dean sentado no sofá da sala encarando o nada como se ele estivesse assistindo seu próprio fim em algum tipo de visão. Derek se aproximou do beta, perguntando se ele estava bem, e Dean o avisou que enquanto ele esteve fora, Dean recebeu uma ligação do alfa Bernardi, explicando que eles não poderiam os receber em seu território porque Lisa decidiu que queria casar com Dean, então agora tudo o que acontecia na vida dela não era mais responsabilidade do pack Bernardi. </p><p> </p><p>Assim como Derek havia imaginado no dia em que os conheceu, Lisa e Dean haviam de fato fugido do pack Jones. Aquele pack Jones, o violento. E Derek odeia se meter em conflitos entre membros de outros packs, já basta o seu. Mas Dean e Lisa tinham um bebê, e Derek sendo o idiota que ele era havia se apegado a criança e ao casal que na verdade eram boas pessoas que foram forçados a jogar com as cartas que eles tinham em mãos. E as cartas não eram boas. Eles tinham duas opções: continuar fugindo sem nunca poder ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo para não correr o risco de serem capturados por seu antigo pack, ou eles poderiam voltar ao seu antigo pack onde o alfa mataria Dean e o bebê, e Lisa viveria uma vida infeliz. </p><p> </p><p>Mas como já foi dito, Derek era um idiota, e ele tinha um coração mole por pessoas perdidas e sem esperança para o futuro.<br/><br/></p><p>"Vocês poderiam ficar aqui." Comentou Derek, e Dean travou por um ou dois segundos, olhando para Derek como se o alfa tivesse o dado um tapa na cara. Mas ele logo se recuperou, e então começou a negar com a cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>"Não, nós não podemos." Derek franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para protestar, mas Dean continuou antes que Derek conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa. "Nós não podemos pedir isso de você, Alfa Hale. Nós já prorrogamos demais nossa estadia aqui. Eu agradeço muito tudo o que você tem feito por mim e por minha família, mas se nós continuarmos aqui, Jordan irá vir aqui com o pack dele e atacará você e seus betas, e eu não quero causar mais problemas do que eu já causei…" Trilhou Dean, abaixando a cabeça, desanimado com a situação.</p><p> </p><p>Derek observou o homem à sua frente. Tudo o que ele tinha era sua esposa e filho. Eles não tinham uma grande quantia de dinheiro guardado em algum lugar, eles não tinham uma casa ou um emprego já esperando por eles. Eles não tinham um pack. Derek mudou seu olhar para a pequena cozinha do loft onde Lisa estava encostada na pia, ela tinha uma expressão neutra no rosto enquanto segurava Will contra o peito e esperava o leite da criança esquentar no microondas. Era óbvio que ela estava ouvindo a conversa, mas ela parecia não querer se meter no assunto. Lisa subiu o olhar do chão, encontrando com o de Derek, e ela apertou o abraço em seu filho.</p><p> </p><p>O alfa voltou sua atenção para Dean a sua frente.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu quero que vocês fiquem." Começou Derek,  chamando a atenção de Dean. " Eu não irei forçar vocês a ficarem aqui… mas eu gostaria que ficassem. Vocês já conhecem a cidade, vocês podem continuar no loft por enquanto, e depois que vocês arrumarem um emprego, vocês podem arrumar uma casa, ou vocês poderiam… " Derek olhou de Dean para Lisa com Will e de volta para o primeiro outra vez. "Ou vocês poderiam entrar para o meu pack, e vir morar comigo quando minha casa ficar pronta. Não é como se não tivesse espaço o suficiente." Terminou Derek, dando de ombros, como se o que ele disse não fosse algo tão sério. Dean já negava antes mesmo de Derek terminar de falar.</p><p> </p><p>"Alfa Hale, nós não podemos fazer isso, seria muito arriscado para o seu pack! E se-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, " interrompeu Derek ao colocar uma mão no ombro do beta a sua frente, e o mesmo se calou, encarando Derek com um brilho quase desesperado nos olhos. "Eu posso garantir a você, que se algo realmente acontecer, eu e meu pack conseguiremos nos cuidar. Jordan não seria o primeiro alfa com que lidamos." Derek se lembrou do alfa pack no ano passado e apertou seu agarre no ombro de Dean para o passar confiança. "Nem o mais perigoso. Acredite."</p><p> </p><p>Dean parecia indeciso agora, voltando a olhar para o chão, um tom perdido em seu olhar.</p><p><br/>Eles passaram um minuto em silêncio, o microondas apitando na cozinha antes do barulho da porta do microondas abrindo e fechando. O beta respirou fundo de forma lenta antes de voltar a olhar Derek nos olhos, e o alfa soltou o ombro dele.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu preciso conversar com Lisa primeiro." Anunciou Dean da forma mais firme que ele podia no momento. "Nós temos de pensar em tudo primeiro antes de tomar qualquer decisão." Terminou Dean, e Derek meneou a cabeça de forma positiva.</p><p> </p><p>"Claro, vocês têm todo o tempo que precisar." Informou o Alfa  e Dean assentiu antes de levantar do sofá e ir para cozinha ficar junto de Lisa e Will.<br/><br/></p><p>Derek suspirou cansado e se jogou sentado  no sofá, tirando o celular do bolso da frente do seu jeans e destravado a tela ao deslizar o dedo na mesma. Ele precisava falar com Stiles, o adolescente sempre sabia o que dizer, e Derek no momento precisa de uma opinião sincera.</p><p> </p><p>O Alfa achou o nome de Stiles em sua lista de contatos e selecionou o nome dele para fazer a ligação. </p><p> </p><p>Sete minutos depois e Derek estava franzindo o cenho enquanto encarava seu celular.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles não estava atendendo o telefone, o que era estranho porque eles trocaram mensagens a algumas horas atrás com Derek dando boa sorte para Stiles porque ele sairia com Lydia para ir a lojas de departamento a procura de decorações que Lydia estava planejando para a casa, e Derek tinha certeza de que depois da loja, Lydia arrastaria Stiles para  a reserva para ver como a construção estava indo, já que Derek havia deixado isso nas mãos dela.<br/><br/></p><p>Derek assim que resolveu que construiria a casa do chão, decidiu que só olharia a obra depois de pronta, então Stiles teve a ideia de deixar tudo nas mãos de Lydia, já que a ruiva queria estudar Arquitetura, e ter um projeto como a nova mansão Hale no currículo dela ajudaria  ela a entrar mais cedo na faculdade, sem contar com as notas perfeitas que a ruiva já tem na escola e a carta de recomendação que um dos professores dela disse que já enviou para a Universidade que ela escolheu.</p><p> </p><p>Mas esse não era o ponto alí. O ponto era: Stiles não estava atendendo o celular... Bom, não é como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes. Stiles tem mania de sair de casa sem ver se seu celular está com bateria ou não, é por isso que agora ele anda com um carregador no carro. </p><p> </p><p>Derek deu de ombros internamente e resolveu que ligaria para Lydia já que os dois, supostamente, estavam juntos. Ele deu um tchau para Dean que avisou que sairia um pouco andar com Will, e procurou pelo nome da ruiva na sua lista de contatos. Achando o número, o alfa ligou para ela e ergueu o celular até a orelha. Depois de um minuto de espera, a ligação caiu na caixa postal, e Derek afastou seu celular da orelha e olhou irritado a tela de seu aparelho telefônico. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, isso já estava ficando ridículo. Stiles não atender o celular não é novidade, mas Lydia? Algo não o estava cheirando bem.</p><p> </p><p>Derek tentou outra tática</p><p> </p><p>"Xerife Stilinski falando." Atendeu a ligação o xerife, e Derek percebeu o tom cansado na voz do homem mais velho.</p><p>"Xerife, é o Derek."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Derek… eu ia ligar mesmo pra você. " Disse o xerife, e Derek sentiu o sentimento ruim de mais cedo, crescer em seu peito.</p><p> </p><p>"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Infelizmente, sim... agora a pouco nós recebemos uma ligação aqui na delegacia de uma moça avisando ter visto alguém sequestrar Stiles e Lydia enquanto eles saiam de uma loja. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas a moça era uma garçonete num restaurante de frente para a loja, então ela conseguiu anotar a placa do carro usado no sequestro no bloco de notas dela." Começou a explicar o xerife, e Derek não sabia como estava sua expressão, mas Lisa que estava na cozinha terminando de lavar a mamadeira de Will, o olhava de uma forma preocupada. "Tiveram mais testemunhas que viram tudo acontecer, mas ninguém pôde fazer nada na hora... parece que os sequestradores  não usavam armas, mas eles eram especialmente fortes, já que eles simplesmente pegaram os dois adolescentes e os jogaram dentro do carro." Terminou o xerife num tom que implicava que ele já tinha uma ideia do que tinha acontecido.</p><p> </p><p>Derek ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo toda aquela informação. Então era isso o motivo do sentimento ruim em seu peito desde a manhã… Derek sabia que era algo haver com seu pack. </p><p> </p><p>Derek se levantou do sofá e foi procurar uma calça e camiseta que serviriam em Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>Merda, não era pra isso acontecer… Já não bastou os caçadores mês passado atrás de Stiles? Agora se boatos de que o pack Hale tem um metamorfo entre seus betas sair por aí, a cidade vai começar a receber mais visitas indesejadas do que Derek está a fim de lidar... ah meu Deus, Lydia! Se eles descobrirem que Lydia é uma banshee… </p><p> </p><p>Derek sacudiu a cabeça para limpar suas ideias e se focou em sua ligação com o xerife.</p><p> </p><p>"O senhor acha que nós conseguiremos encontrá-los antes de Stiles e Lydia se revelarem para eles?" Perguntou Derek, já procurando por suas chaves que ele achou jogadas num canto do sofá enquanto tentava segurar o celular contra sua orelha com o ombro. Ele colocou a muda de roupas debaixo de um braço e pegou o celular de seu ombro, correndo da porta do loft para as escadas e descendo os degraus da forma mais rápida que ele podia. O xerife suspirou cansado do outro lado da linha e Derek podia ouvir o mais velho passar uma mão no rosto.</p><p> </p><p>"Agora que todos vocês já sabem que ele é um metamorfo? Não mesmo. Stiles não precisa mais esconder suas habilidades, então eu daria 30 minutos, no máximo, para Stiles resolver fazer algo. E… bom… você sabe como Lydia é..." trilhou o xerife num tom que indicava que ele ainda não tinha bebido café o suficiente para lidar com aquela situação. " Eu tenho um agente localizando o carro pela placa, parece que eles foram para fora da cidade em direção aqueles galpões abandonados.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu vou pegar os betas e ir atrás deles." Informou Derek entrando no camaro e jogando as roupas no banco do passageiro para depois ligar o carro e já sair apressado, logo fazendo a curva para fora de seu quarteirão.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, eu irei te manter informado." Disse o xerife antes de encerrar a ligação. </p><p> </p><p>A primeira casa pela qual Derek passou foi a de Scott. O alfa  nem mesmo precisou sair do carro, assim que ele estacionou o camaro, a porta da frente da casa se abriu, e Scott, Isaac e Allison apareceram na porta o olhando com confusão e olhos arregalados, provavelmente porque eles podiam sentir a agitação de Derek pelo elo.</p><p> </p><p>Derek apenas abriu a porta do passageiro e rosnou pra eles entrarem, o que os três rapidamente fizeram, com Scott e Isaac na parte de trás e Allison no passageiro.</p><p> </p><p>"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Allison preocupada, olhando a muda de roupa que ela pegou do banco antes de sentar, enquanto Derek saia quase que voando com o carro agora para a casa de Jackson que ficava praticamente do outro lado da cidade.</p><p> </p><p>"Stiles e Lydia foram sequestrados." Informou Derek ao parar bruscamente em um sinal vermelho, e Allison franziu o cenho por um minuto, olhando do rosto sério de Derek para a muda de roupas em suas mãos, e então seu rosto clareou, como se ela tivesse finalmente entendido o problema alí antes de mudar para uma expressão preocupada de novo. Derek respirou aliviado por um segundo, sabendo que pelo menos alguém em seu pack parecia entender a gravidade da situação.</p><p> </p><p>"Mas eles podem fugir, não é? Quero dizer, eu não acho que tenha como manter o Stiles preso já que ele pode se transformar em qualquer animal de qualquer tamanho, e Lydia pode se defender sozinha agora, ela vem treinando com a Allison desde o ano passado!" Comentou Scott nem um pouco preocupado ao colocar a cabeça entre os bancos da frente e sorrir sonhador na direção de Allison. A caçadora deu um sorrisinho amarelo na direção de Scott.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, Scott. Stiles pode se transformar em qualquer animal de qualquer tamanho, e esse é o problema. Ele não pode deixar ninguém saber que ele é  um metamorfo, assim como ninguém pode saber que Lydia é uma Banshee e pode se defender sozinha.." Explicou Derek de forma lenta, e Scott franziu o cenho na direção dele. </p><p> </p><p>"Mas por que?"</p><p> </p><p>"Scott, você nunca ouviu falar em arma secreta? Stiles e Lydia são como um truque na manga." Começou a explicar Isaac, esse estava sentado de braços cruzados e olhando para fora da janela. Ele tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. "Todos os inimigos que nós enfrentamos sempre acreditaram que Stiles e Lydia eram apenas humanos, sem nenhum tipo de habilidade. Com Stiles, antes isso ainda era aplicável porque ele se passava por humano até mesmo para nós, mas, tecnicamente, ele não tem mais porque se esconder agora, já que nós descobrimos o segredo dele. Então se Stiles não tomar cuidado, e ao invés de bancar o humano ele decidir se transformar na frente de quem o sequestrou, uma de nossas 'cartas na manga' não será mais tão secreta assim." Explicou Isaac como se estivesse falando sozinho. "E conhecendo o Stiles, ele vai conseguir convencer Lydia a participar de seja lá qual for o plano que ele está bolando."</p><p> </p><p><em>Bom</em>, pensou Derek de forma impressionada, <em>eu</em> <em>não poderia ter explicado de uma forma melhor.</em><br/><br/></p><p>"Mano, 'se 'tá passando muito tempo com o Stiles." Comentou Scott enquanto olhava para Isaac como se o garoto tivesse repentinamente brotado uma segunda cabeça. </p><p> </p><p>Derek parou o carro em frente a casa de Jackson, mas o adolescente já estava esperando encostado na porta do motorista do porsche, e assim que ele viu o carro de Derek parar no meio da rua, ele entrou em seu próprio carro e saiu da garagem, seguindo o camaro quando Derek voltou a andar.</p><p> </p><p>A próxima casa seria a de Erica, mas aí Derek lembrou que a loira estava passando o dia com Boyd e a família dele, e Erica estava tão nervosa mais cedo porque ela queria causar uma boa impressão na avó de Boyd, já que a idosa, por algum motivo desconhecido, não gosta da loira, que Derek achou melhor deixar os dois quietos e só pediu para Allison mandar uma mensagem para o casal, avisando eles que estava tudo bem, já que eles devem também ter sentido a agitação de Derek pelo elo.</p><p> </p><p>O caminho até a saída da cidade foi feita em silêncio, com Derek tentando ir o mais rápido que a lei permitia. Eles passaram pela placa de "Seja Bem Vindo" quarenta minutos depois de passarem pela casa de Jackson. O alfa já estava quase pedindo para Allison ligar para o xerife, quando seu celular tocou e Allison o atendeu. Era o xerife os informando que acharam a localização e o nome do dono do carro. O que não surpreendeu Derek nem um pouco quando ele ouviu o nome Jordan Jones. O xerife então os passou o endereço que Allison logo colou no GPS, e os pediu para prestar atenção para não perder a entrada da propriedade que ficava depois de uma estrada de terra. O mais velho os avisou que eles tinham uma hora antes da equipe da polícia sair para ir atrás de Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>Mais vinte minutos dirigindo como um maníaco com Jackson conseguindo o seguir a uma distância razoável, Derek finalmente encontrou a entrada para a estrada de terra que os levaria ao galpão abandonado o qual eles procuravam.</p><p> </p><p>Eles diminuíram a velocidade dos carros, tentando não levantar muita poeira, já que eles não sabiam se onde os Jones estavam tinha uma visão da estrada, então era melhor não tentar correr com os carros e levantar uma nuvem enorme de terra e indicar a localização deles. Depois de andar por mais alguns minutos, eles finalmente pararam os carros e desceram dos veículos. Já era final de tarde e o sol parecia ter se transformado numa faixa no horizonte, dava até mesmo para enxergar algumas estrelas no céu que estava num  degradê de roxo para um azul escuro.</p><p> </p><p>Derek olhou para a porteira de ferro que ele conseguia ver a alguns metros a frente e esperou seus betas esticarem um pouco as pernas antes de se aproximarem em um meio círculo a sua frente com Allison segurando a muda de roupas em mãos e Jackson mais sério que o normal depois de Isaac o explicar todos os detalhes do que estava acontecendo.</p><p> </p><p>O terreno onde eles estavam, além de ser desnivelado, tinha algumas árvores grandes espalhadas de forma aleatória, e muitas pedras e rochas, sendo mais como um grande descampado, como se alguém tivesse começado a limpar a área para construir alguma coisa, mas nunca terminou. Por causa do terreno ser íngreme, eles não podiam ver o armazém ainda, a única coisa que era realmente visível dalí, era uma abertura no chão a alguns vários metros de distância depois do que Derek deduziu ser o lugar onde o armazém deve estar. A abertura parecia ser um penhasco ou uma pequena queda já que depois da abertura não tinha mais nada. A parte boa de não poder enxergar o galpão era que isso significava que seus inimigos também não os veriam quando eles chegassem.</p><p> </p><p>"Jackson, você tem alguma dúvida?" Questionou Derek, e o beta negou com a cabeça. "Bom-" Começou Derek, mas foi cortado pelo grito alto que claramente ecoou por todo o campo. </p><p> </p><p>Os cinco se viraram ao mesmo tempo para olhar a direção do grito, reconhecendo como o chamado da Banshee.</p><p> </p><p>"Lydia.." sussurrou Scott, e Derek deixou um rosnado baixo escapar. </p><p> </p><p>"Vamos, nós já estamos atrasados." Começou irritado Derek, já andando, e seus betas começaram a o seguir. "Allison, você trouxe alguma arma com você?" Questionou Derek sem nem olhar para a caçadora atrás dele enquanto eles pulavam a cerca de ferro e começavam a correr terreno abaixo, tentando ficar por trás das maiores roxas e das poucas árvores. </p><p> </p><p>"Eu nunca estou desarmada." Respondeu a caçadora de forma séria, e Derek concordou com um aceno de cabeça. </p><p> </p><p>Eles deslizaram em uma parada quando terminaram de descer o pequeno morro que dava para a frente do armazém que era grande, de madeira e todo fechado com apenas uma porta grande para a entrada, e se esconderam atrás das árvores alí, cobrindo os ouvidos pela altura do grito que ainda ecoava, e se aproveitaram da sombra que agora era maior por o sol ter finalmente terminado de se pôr.</p><p> </p><p>Os cinco podiam ouvir a comoção dentro do armazém depois que o grito terminou. Havia alguém xingando irritado e pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro parecendo perdidos. Derek contou oito corações diferentes sendo que um deles era o de Lydia que agora que ele estava mais perto do lugar, o alfa podia sentir o perfume. O cheiro de Stiles era quase impossível de perceber, porém estava alí, mas Derek não conseguia distinguir os batimentos cardíacos dele, o que significava que Stiles havia se transformado em alguma coisa. Derek deu uma farejada rápida no ar e notou o ar felino misturado aos dos outros lobos. Uma pantera ou um puma, Stiles havia se transformado em um dos dois, Derek tinha certeza disso porque o adolescente adorava fazer isso.<br/><br/></p><p>"Allison, você e Jackson vão por trás, eu não quero ninguém saindo de dentro desse galpão. " Avisou o alfa em voz baixa, e os dois assentiram antes de saírem pelos cantos para dar a volta no armazém. </p><p> </p><p>"Vocês, comigo." Scott e Isaac assentiram, e eles começaram a se mexer, ignorando os gritos surpresos e barulho de coisa quebrando, quando ouviram uma porta de metal ser fechada de forma violenta dentro do galpão. Eles pararam de andar ao chegarem perto de uma árvore em frente a uma das paredes da frente do galpão e um silêncio caiu repentinamente no campo. Derek notou que dois corações haviam parado de bater, e o ar estava começando a cheirar como sangue e morte, mas ele sabia que não eram nem de Stiles nem de Lydia ou ele teria sentido no elo a morte deles.<br/><br/></p><p>"Vocês acham que podem escapar de mim assim tão fácil!" Gritou uma voz do lado de dentro do galpão. Era um homem, e seu tom indicava o quão fora da casinha ele era. "Mas ninguém escapa de mim! Vocês podem ficar aí por alguns dias! Quem sabe a fome e a sede faz vocês se acalmaram!" Terminou o homem, e Derek deduziu que o maluco era Jordan, o alfa, e Derek sentiu um ódio repentino subir por sua garganta. Aquele homem estava planejando deixar seus dois betas presos e sem comida ou água por dias! Quero dizer, ele não vai conseguir fazer isso, mas ele tinha a intenção, e era isso o que importava no momento. Assim que Derek colocar suas mãos no idiota, ele arrancará a garganta dele com seus dentes. Ninguém destrata seu pack.</p><p> </p><p>Teve talvez um silêncio de dois segundos em que Derek previu que o outro alfa estava se sentindo vitorioso, até que a voz de Lydia num tom raivoso se fez presente.</p><p> </p><p>"Stiles… Pense grande." Comandou Lydia, e um segundo mais tarde era possível ouvir o som de ossos mudando e reajustando e algo crescendo em uma velocidade ridícula. </p><p> </p><p>O barulho de madeira quebrando e ferro entortando e coisas simplesmente sendo destruídas veio logo em seguida, e Derek viu uma sombra crescer junto dos gritos assustados e xingos. Derek tentou entender o que estava acontecendo ao farejar o ar, mas ele não conseguia identificar o animal, ele só sabia que seja lá o que for, era enorme, já que a batida do coração dele era alta e devagar. O alfa sentiu um calafrio ruim passar por suas costas, seus instintos o dizendo para fugir. Ele olhou para seus betas a suas costas, e percebeu que os dois estava farejando o ar de forma confusa e com um brilho desconfiado nos olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Os lobisomens que estavam dentro do galpão, praticamente arrancaram a porta ao saíram correndo e tropeçando para fora, gritando e tremendo e tentando passar logo pelo espaço entre o galpão e o barranco para a estrada.</p><p> </p><p>O galpão estava estranhamente silencioso, a não ser pela respiração pesada e devagar do animal que estava lá dentro. O coração de Lydia estava batendo rápido demais, o alfa podia sentir o perigo no ar como se aquilo fosse uma pressão.  </p><p> </p><p>Derek engoliu a seco e olhou para suas mãos, e percebeu que estava tremendo.</p><p> </p><p>O alfa nem mesmo se preocupou com os lobos inimigos correndo por entre as árvores,  ainda gritando e caindo um por cima do outro pra tentar subir o mais rápido possível o morro pelo qual eles desceram quando chegaram, tão preocupado estava ele em tentar manter o equilíbrio já que o chão estava tremendo  de uma forma estranha, como um pulsar, e ele podia ouvir o que parecia ser passos, mas era alto e pesado de uma forma estranha, e por mais que o alfa tentasse farejar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ele não entendia o cheiro.</p><p> </p><p>Scott soltou um berro assustado, tropeçando ao dar um passo pra trás enquanto Isaac deixava um palavrão atrás do outro sair de sua boca e Derek pode apenas arregalar os olhos e observar quando um monstruoso Tiranossauro Rex saiu de dentro do galpão de forma lenta. Primeiro o focinho com a mandíbula aberta mostrando os dentes afiadas, logo em seguia o resto da cabeça aparecia, e o crânio era enorme com o pescoço musculoso por baixo da pele escura que parecia ter uma textura de couro como a de um lagarto. O resto do tronco do animal apareceu, destruindo não só a porta mas boa parte da parede também ao atravessá-la, fazendo pedaços de madeira e ferro voarem para todos os lados e Derek finalmente conseguiu se mover, ao erguer os braços para evitar que algum pedaço da destituição o acertasse no rosto. O dinossauro - um fodido dinossauro - parou fora do galpão, e Derek prendeu a respiração. Ele sabia que estava com os olhos arregalados, mas tinha um dinossauro enorme e horripilante a meros meio metro de distância de seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Derek estava perto da perna direita do animal, e quando ele olhou para baixo, ele pôde ver perfeitamente a pata e as garras afiadas que afundavam e deixavam uma pegada enorme no chão. O alfa tentou enxergar a cara do dinossauro, mas ele estava perto demais e o dinossauro estava mais preocupado em observar de uma forma assustadora os lobos fugindo. </p><p> </p><p>Era como se Derek conseguisse sentir a sede de sangue do animal. A forma com que o dinossauro observava tudo era a coisa mais assustadora que Derek já presenciou, era como assistir um caçador observar sua presa. Olhando de forma atenta os lobos tentando subir o morro, como se ele não estivesse com pressa, apenas respirando e calculando. O fato do coração do animal bater tão devagar e calmo deixava tudo pior. A presença do animal era pesada, e Derek percebeu que seu corpo estava travado de novo, e ele se forçou a dar um passo para trás, devagar.</p><p> </p><p>Seu pé empurrou um pedra no chão, e a cabeça do dinossauro virou para o lado de forma brusca, fazendo Isaac a suas costas engasgar com a própria saliva e prender a respiração.</p><p> </p><p>As narinas que eram como grande cortes no focinho curto do dinossauro, mexia enquanto o animal farejava, mas depois de três ou quatro segundos que mais pareceram uma eternidade nisso, o dinossauro voltou sua atenção para frente.</p><p> </p><p>A parte da frente do galpão terminou de ser destruída pela cauda do dinossauro quando esse se sacudiu para tirar os destroços que ficaram em seu corpo do galpão e Derek tentou se afastar mais, cobrindo seu rosto mais uma vez e se abaixando para evitar ser acertado pela cauda. Depois de terminar de se limpar, o tiranossauro voltou a olhar os outro lobos e deu um passo para frente, fazendo o chão tremer de novo.</p><p> </p><p> Ficando de frente para o morro, o animal pareceu tomar fôlego, e Derek não entendeu o que estava acontecendo até que era tarde demais.</p><p> </p><p>O rugido do dinossauro era ensurdecedor, e fez Isaac cair sentado no chão. Derek se apoiou no que sobrou da parede antes de tentar cobrir seus ouvidos, apertando seus olhos fechados e ignorando as vibrações que o rugido do dinossauro causava. Era como se você pudesse sentir o som e não apenas ouvi-lo,  era horrível e assustador, e quando o chão começou a pulsar de novo, Derek abriu os olhos para ver que a criatura estava começando a correr na direção do morro. O alfa assistiu chocado o dinossauro atropelando árvores e pisando por cima das rochas como de aquilo não fosse nada, tentando chegar rápido ao morro onde os lobos inimigos haviam parado para cobrir os ouvidos, mas logo que viram o dinossauro correndo, começaram a se apressar a levantar do chão, a não ser por um deles que parecia paralisado, olhando de olhos arregalados o animal se aproximar.</p><p> </p><p>O chão não parava de pulsar com os passos do dinossauro, e Derek estava tendo dificuldades em permanecer parado no mesmo lugar já que era difícil se equilibrar quando o chão abaixo se seus pés não parava de tremer e sua cabeça parecia pronta para esvaziar como um balão de ar. </p><p> </p><p>Os três lobos inimigos que ainda corriam, estavam muito assustados e nervosos e não era pra menos. O dinossauro facilmente chegou ao morro, pisando primeiro no lobo que ainda estava caído no chão e depois em outro que estava mais baixo enquanto abaixava o pescoço para morder outro lobo a sua frente e sacudi-lo como uma boneca.</p><p> </p><p>Derek assistiu de olhos arregalados a metade do corpo do homem que estava do lado de fora da boca do dinossauro cair no chão ao ser separado pela mordida, a outra metade logo caindo ao chão também quando o dinossauro abriu a mandíbula para rugir uma última vez ao único lobo que conseguiu subir o morro e fugir a toda velocidade sem olhar para trás para ver como seus companheiros estavam.</p><p> </p><p>Depois do rugido, veio um silêncio estranho, cortado apenas pelas batidas do coração de seu pack e do coração do dinossauro que era o mais alto alí. A noite já havia caído e a lua não estava cheia, mas o céu era especialmente estrelado alí pela falta da poluição luminosa da cidade. Mas mesmo a noite bonita não tirava a sensação de que o alfa tinha de estar dentro de um pesadelo quando o dinossauro virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Derek e seus betas.</p><p> </p><p>Scott fez um som agudo assustado que Derek nunca ouviu antes e por isso não soube classificar, e Isaac tentou se afastar ainda no chão, e apesar de também estar aterrorizado, Derek esticou um braço, um gesto que implicava que os dois betas deveriam ficar parados.</p><p> </p><p>"Não se mexam…" avisou Derek, forçando uma calma que ele não sentia em sua voz, e os dois betas ficaram parados. O alfa podia sentir o medo deles pelo elo e sentir o cheiro do nervosismo deles. A respiração de Isaac estava pesada e Scott nem parecia que respirava.</p><p> </p><p>O dinossauro ainda passou mais horripilantes cinco segundos apenas os encarando antes de o corpo dele começar a mudar, como se estivesse entrando dentro de si mesmo. Os sons de ossos e tudo o mais se reorganizado e voltando a sua forma original de forma estranhamente rápida. E quando o corpo de Stiles reapareceu e caiu deitado na terra, Derek finalmente conseguiu engolir seu choque e respirar fundo. </p><p> </p><p>Isaac relaxou na mesma hora, caindo deitado no chão e expelido ar pela boca de forma rápida, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona e estivesse muito cansado. Scott relaxou os ombros e voltou a respirar fundo como se quisesse recuperar o tempo perdido em que ele prendeu a respiração. </p><p> </p><p>Derek ouviu barulho a suas costas e se virou para ver uma Allison mais branca que o normal aparecer por detrás dos destroços do armazém junto de Jackson e Lydia. A ruiva parecia bem, se não um pouco irritada, enquanto Jackson atrás dela tentava manter uma expressão neutra no rosto, mas Derek notou como os ombros dele ainda estavam tensos.</p><p> </p><p>"Vocês estão bem?" Perguntou Derek quando ele conseguiu achar sua voz. Allison e Jackson afirmaram ao mexerem a cabeça, mas Lydia bufou irritada antes de puxar a muda de roupas que Allison ainda apertava em suas mãos, e marchar até Stiles que permanecia estendido no chão. </p><p> </p><p>A ruiva parou ao lado de Stiles e jogou a roupa com força em cima da barriga dele, arrancando um gemido dolorido do adolescente, o que acordou os outros cada um de seu próprio choque com a reação de Lydia. Eles correram até os dois e pararam em volta de Stiles. O adolescente estava nu, e ele ainda tinha sangue no rosto e escorrido em parte de seu pescoço e peito, mas pelo menos depois de Lydia ter jogado a roupa nele, suas partes íntimas estavam cobertas.</p><p> </p><p>"Meu corpo todo dói..." reclamou Stiles num tom rouco sem se mexer do chão, e Lydia chutou ele. "Ái!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lydia!" Reprovou Allison ao se abaixar perto de Stiles e tirar um lenço de algum lugar misterioso e começar a tentar limpar o sangue do garoto, e Derek se abaixou para ficar mais perto de Stiles e começar a tentar puxar a dor dele enquanto Jackson puxava a ruiva para uma distância mais segura de Stiles e tentava a acalmar. Scott e Isaac divididos entre ver se Stiles estava bem ou ver o que tinha de errado com Lydia, apenas ficaram alí, parados olhando as coisas acontecerem.</p><p> </p><p>"Está tudo bem com você?" Perguntou Derek em voz baixa, olhando Stiles de cima a baixo para ver se ele estava machucado em algum lugar, e apenas encontrando um corte que parecia superficial na bochecha esquerda dele. O adolescente pareceu relaxar mais contra o chão assim que Derek começou a tirar a dor do corpo dele.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu estou bem… só dolorido mesmo, e cansado. Eu estou muito cansado, e com fome... E eu quero escovar meus dentes... Eu ainda consigo sentir gosto de sangue dentro da  minha boca… eu ainda não  acredito que mordi uma pessoa ao meio." Explicou Stiles, fazendo uma careta e colocando a língua para fora. </p><p> </p><p>"Stiles, seu idiota!" Esbravejou Lydia, se debatendo ainda um pouco contra o agarre de Jackson nela. A ruiva apontou um dedo para Stiles. "Eu pensei que eu fosse morrer! Eu não acredito que você se transformou em um dinossauro! Eu quero-!" A Banshee voltou a querer se soltar de novo, como se ela quisesse chegar até Stiles e bater nele.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Você me disse pra pensar grande! Eu pensei!" Reclamou Stiles do chão. O fato de ele não conseguir se mexer dali só estava tornando aquela discussão cada vez mais ridícula. Pelo menos com aquilo, Derek começou a se acalmar mais e a finalmente relaxar.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia soltou um barulho estranho que mais parecia um chiado irritado da garganta.</p><p> </p><p>"Quando eu falei pra você pensar grande, eu estava imaginando algo tipo um rinoceronte, ou no máximo um elefante! Não um maldito dinossauro!" Ela começou a se debater de novo, e Stiles fez uma careta.</p><p> </p><p>"Bom… você poderia ter sido mais específica... " Lydia gritou irritada antes de parar de se debater para bater com um pé no chão, arrumar o cabelo que estava bagunçado e apontar um dedo na direção de Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu vi minha vida toda passar diante de meus olhos em trinta segundos, Stiles, e eu não gostei nada da experiência. E eu juro, se você fizer alguma coisa desse tipo de novo, eu. Vou. Matar. Você!" Ameaçou a ruiva antes de se soltar do agarre de Jackson em seu braço e respirar fundo, visivelmente se recompondo e voltando a ter o mesmo ar de Lydia Martin de sempre. " Agora," começou Lydia num tom mais controlado. " Eu acho que seria melhor se nós saíssemos logo daqui." Terminou ela, e Derek arregalou os olhos, se lembrando do xerife e dos outros policiais que estavam para chegar alí. </p><p> </p><p>Depois disso foi uma correria para ajudar Stiles a se vestir. Eles não tinham nem tempo e nem lugar onde eles poderiam esconder os corpos, então eles se atrapalharam um pouco sem saber o que fazer até Lydia dar a ideia de só colocar os corpos no próprio carro que eles usaram para sequestrar ela e Stiles mais cedo e empurrar o carro ladeira abaixo.</p><p> </p><p>Bom, o terreno era íngreme, e tinha algo como um penhasco a alguns metros dalí. Com sorte, o carro cairia e explodiria ao chegar no chão. Derek e Isaac se encarregaram de fazer exatamente isso, abaixando o freio de mão e empurrando o carro até que o mesmo pegasse embalo e terminasse de descer o terreno de terra. Eles ficaram olhando o carro ir enquanto Jackson e Scott carregavam Stiles de volta pelo caminho o qual eles vieram. </p><p> </p><p>Derek achou melhor seguir o carro pra ver o que ia acontecer, e ficou satisfeito quando o carro caiu penhasco a baixo. O carro não explodiu assim que chegou no chão, mas não demorou muito para começar a pegar fogo e então, dois ou três minutos mais tarde, explodir.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfeito com isso, o alfa deu meia volta e voltou correndo atrás de seu pack, imaginando o que os policiais pensariam ao ver toda aquela destruição e as enormes pegadas de dinossauro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. De Volta À Calmaria.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O pack todo estava sentado na sala da casa dos Stilinski. O xerife em pé ao lado da TV, observava o pack com seu melhor olhar reprovador enquanto cruzava os braços.</p><p>Tirando Erica e Boyd que assistiam a reportagem de boca aberta, os outros betas e Derek tinham todos uma careta sem jeito no rosto. Stiles sentado no braço do sofá ao lado de Derek tentava manter sua melhor cara de inocente.</p><p>Na TV em cima da estante, a jornalista chamava o câmera para filmar mais de perto a pegada de dinossauro enquanto outras áreas do terreno eram fechadas com faixas amarelas, e vários pesquisadores andavam apressados de um lado para o outro. A jornalista falava sobre como ninguém conseguia descobrir como aquelas pegadas haviam parado alí, ou o porquê do galpão estar todo destruído daquela forma. Ela questionava alguns dos policiais que estavam alí atrás de informações sobre o acidente de carro que aparentemente aconteceu no mesmo lugar causando uma explosão que ao que tudo indica, incinerou os corpos além de reconhecimento das pessoas que o ocupava. A única coisa que todo mundo sabia, era que o filho do xerife da cidade que ficava a alguns quilômetros dali, junto de uma amiga, haviam sido sequestrados e levados até aquele lugar, mas aparentemente, os sequestradores resolveram voltar atrás, e os soltar na beira da estrada onde alguns amigos que os procuravam, os acharam e os levaram para a delegacia onde o boletim de ocorrência foi feito.</p><p>Ninguém havia conseguido realmente uma entrevista com nenhum do dois adolescentes para descobrir se eles sabiam de alguma coisa, mas de acordo com a polícia, os adolescentes não fazem ideia do que aconteceu.</p><p>Todos estavam  dizendo que aquilo tudo não passava de algum tipo de pegadinha, mas o xerife obviamente sabia melhor.</p><p>“Vocês têm noção da bagunça que vocês causaram?” Perguntou o xerife, e Isaac pareceu se encolher um pouco. O xerife percebeu a reação do adolescente, e tentou se acalmar um pouco. Derek que estava sentado ao lado de Isaac tentou confortar o beta ao esfregar as costas dele.</p><p>“Eu não acredito que eu perdi de ver isso… ái!” Reclamou Erica, esfregando as costelas depois de levar uma cotovelada de Boyd. O xerife cobriu o rosto com uma mão, e suspirou cansado.</p><p>“Olha, eu sei que vocês não tiveram muito tempo para planejar alguma coisa, mas por favor, não causem mais… isso!” Apontou de forma exasperada o xerife para a televisão onde a repórter estava agora conversando com um pesquisador dentro do buraco que a pegada do dinossauro deixou. Stiles fez uma careta sem graça enquanto Derek concordava de forma séria.</p><p>“Foi tudo culpa minha,” Começou Stiles. “Eu poderia ter resolvido isso de outra forma… é só que na hora eu estava com tanta raiva e…” O adolescente ergueu os ombros e mexeu os braços sem saber como se explicar, quase acertando Derek na cabeça com um cotovelo.</p><p>“Okay, okay… Eu só quero que vocês tenham cuidado. Talvez a maioria das pessoas pensem nisso tudo como uma grande pegadinha-- isso não foi uma piada intencional, Stiles, fique quieto,” cortou o xerife antes que Stiles terminava de abrir a boca, e o adolescente fechou a cara antes de cruzar os braços e fazer bico. O xerife negou com a cabeça, e então voltou a olhar o pack de forma séria. “Vocês têm de saber que sempre terá alguém lá fora que saberá da verdade, e isso é perigoso. Vocês conseguem entender isso?” Perguntou o xerife, e o pack todo respondeu com um sonoro ‘Sim, senhor’, como se eles estivessem respondendo a um professor na frente de uma sala de aula, e o xerife suspirou cansado mais uma vez. O mais velho negou com a cabeça de novo, deixando um sorriso carinhoso escapar. “Saiam logo daqui, seus delinquentes…”</p><p>O pack não demorou muito para pular do sofá e levantar do chão onde alguns deles estavam sentados e saírem apressados pela porta.</p><p>Eles se separaram nos carros, com Erica, Boyd, Jackson e Lydia no porsche. Allison, Isaac e Scott no carro da caçadora, e Derek e Stiles no camaro. Eles dirigiram todos para o loft encontrar com Lisa e Dean para conversar sobre o que eles fariam agora que o alfa Jones estava morto.</p><p>A bagunça toda com o sequestro e agora com essa história de dinossauro, só causou mais stress em Derek. Ele jurava ter achado alguns fios de cabelo branco em sua cabeça depois de tudo o que aconteceu.</p><p>Derek sabia que Stiles podia se transformar em qualquer animal que ele quisesse ser. Quero dizer, Stiles já contou que se transformou em um tigre dente de sabre só porque ele queria saber como era a sensação, mas nunca, em algum momento na cabeça de Derek, ele imaginou que um dia, Stiles, seu atrapalhado, magrelo Stiles, se transformaria em um dinossauro. Um aterrorizante Tiranossauro Rex .</p><p>Como que… como que alguém do tamanho de Stiles pôde se transformar em um animal pré- histórico com mais de três metros de altura? O problema não era realmente a altura do dinossauro em si, o que assustava mesmo era a massa e comprimento dele, era isso que o deixava enorme e assustador. Todos aqueles dentes e os olhos que pareciam ver tudo.</p><p>Derek podia sentir uma dor de cabeça inesperada chegar, só em imaginar o que tudo isso implicava. Quero dizer, agora a preocupação do xerife para que ninguém descobrisse sobre Stiles fazia ainda mais sentido. O adolescente podia se transformar em um fodido dinossauro! O que alguém não faria para ter alguém com esse tipo de habilidade?</p><p>Eles definitivamente não podiam deixar Stiles ficar muito famoso fora do território Hale.</p><p>Felizmente, os membros do pack Jones que vieram e sequestraram Lydia e Stiles, foram todos mortos…</p><p>Não, espera…</p><p>“Merda.” Xingou Derek irritado ao estacionar o carro, e Stiles no banco do passageiro se virou para o olhar confuso.</p><p>“O que aconteceu?”</p><p>“Os Jones. Um dos betas que vieram com Jordan escapou, não lembra?” Derek observou a expressão no rosto de Stiles mudar lentamente de confuso para a de uma de preocupação.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“É, ‘oh’.”</p><p>“Você acha que eles iram vir atrás de nós por vingança?” Questionou Stiles, e Derek olhou para frente, tentando imaginar as possibilidades.</p><p>O título de alfa tem de ter passado para outro membro do pack Jones, já que Stiles matou Jordan que era o alfa, o que significa que o pack já sabe que algo deu errado no plano deles. O problema realmente, era que Derek não sabia como o novo alfa reagiria. Quero dizer, Dean e Lisa fugiram do pack, e eles nunca tiveram algo bom a dizer sobre o antigo alfa. Então, se o antigo alfa era tão ruim assim, eles não devem ser os únicos que não gostavam muito dele, não é? É claro que Jordan tinha seus seguidores, mas será que eles viriam atrás deles alí por causa de vingança? O beta fugiu ao invés de ficar e tentar ajudar de alguma forma, todos eles fugiram, eles nem mesmo pareciam estar conectados, tentando passar um na frente do outro e escapar primeiro.</p><p>O que o pack Jones faria agora que o antigo alfa morreu, Derek não fazia ideia. Tipo, eles são conhecidos por serem violentos, mas os betas geralmente seguem o que o alfa fala.</p><p>“Eu não sei… Talvez? Nós teríamos de saber como o novo alfa pensa.”</p><p>Os Jones era um pack grande, mas Derek sabia que o antigo alfa não tinha irmãos, então o título deve ter passado para algum dos vários filhos que o antigo alfa era famoso por ter. Derek nunca conheceu nenhum dos filhos, então ele realmente não sabia o que esperar.</p><p>“Talvez Dean saiba quem seria o próximo alfa?” Tentou Stiles, e Derek pensou que o garoto provavelmente está certo, até porque Dean fez parte do pack Jones.</p><p>Derek e Stiles saíram do carro, encontrando com o resto do pack que os esperavam parados em frente a entrada para a escada que os levaria para o loft.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No fim, foi concluído que o pack Jones não iria querer nenhum tipo de vingança, já que de acordo com Dean, o filho mais velho de Jordan, Joshua, era completamente diferente do pai.</p><p>Jordan nunca foi de se importar com suas crias, então os filhos eram todos criados por suas respectivas mães. Joshua foi fruto da segunda esposa de Jordan, já que ele perdeu sua primeira mulher numa batalha entre packs.</p><p>Aparentemente Joshua era um bom rapaz que não convivia muito com o pai, optando por passar mais tempo com a mãe e as crianças no pack que eram muitas e na maior parte das vezes, eram mal tratadas pelos betas mais antigos que seguiam o exemplo de Jordan. Dean disse que foi Joshua quem ajudou Lisa e ele a fugirem do território dos Jones, já que Jordan não admitia desertores e sempre matava os betas que ele percebia não concordar com ele. Os outros quatorze filhos de Jordan não iriam tentar nada também, já que eles, assim como Joshua, não se importavam realmente com o pai, e sempre quiseram uma desculpa para poder finalmente sair do território e fazer alguma coisa por eles mesmos, tipo pensar e viver uma vida. Dean explicou que foi melhor ter deixado um beta vivo para contar a história, já que apesar de conhecidos, os Jones eram um pack que dependiam do medo dos outros para continuar vencendo, eles sempre escolhem muito bem seus adversários, sempre procurando por packs que parecem ser novos ou pequenos. Provavelmente por esse mesmo motivo, Jordan resolveu vir ao território Hale pessoalmente e sequestrar os membros que ele julgou serem os mais fracos. O pack Hale no momento parece ser um pack pequeno e novo, mas seria bom Derek se preparar para receber visitas ou convites de alianças, já que não demoraria muito para os outros packs na área ficarem sabendo que os Hale mataram o alfa Jones, e não é nenhuma novidade que ninguém realmente gostava do alfa Jones, não com a forma com que ele lidava com as coisas. Dean não podia imaginar como a história seria passada realmente para frente, porque ele tinha certeza que o beta que conseguiu fugir não irá querer expor o fato de ter corrido de uma luta contra um adolescente que não tinha nem mesmo a metade de sua idade. Então no momento eles podiam relaxar e apenas esperar para ver a história que seria inventada.</p><p>Depois de tudo mais ou menos esclarecido, Derek passou mais um tempo junto de seu pack conversando com eles a respeito da nova casa que estava sendo erguida na reserva, também perguntando a Lisa e Dean se eles já haviam resolvido o que fariam agora que Jordan estava morto.</p><p>Eles pareciam ainda estar indecisos entre aceitar fazer parte do pack ou não, então Stiles sugeriu que eles apenas permanecessem na cidade e deixassem o pack cuidar do Will quando o casal precisasse de babá, assim eles teriam mais tempo para pensar, e nem Derek e nem Stiles ficariam com saudade de passar tempo com o bebê que apesar de chorar e gritar para chamar a atenção deles, era de fato, adorável e inocente no meio de toda aquela bagunça. O casal ainda parecia meio “pé atrás” com a história, mas aceitaram a ideia, até porque eles precisavam de um Alfa já que tecnicamente falando, eles eram ômegas, e Will precisaria da presença de um Alfa para conseguir se desenvolver normalmente.</p><p>Com o passar da tarde, o pack foi se dispersando, com os casais todos saindo juntos para seus próprios encontros enquanto Isaac seguia Scott e Allison como a terceira parte de um threesome ou algo do tipo. Derek pareceu ficar doente quando Stiles comentou e preferiu não falar nada, então Stiles apenas deu de ombros e voltou a ajudar Will se sentar no chão.</p><p>Lisa estava usando o microondas para esquentar as lasanhas congeladas que Derek comprou no começo da semana, e Dean estava sentado no chão, observando atentamente Derek e Stiles brincando com Will enquanto falava ao celular com o senhor Fritz, o dono de um restaurante familiar na cidade. Aparentemente, o lugar estava contratando garçons, e Dean estava desesperado atrás de um emprego. Pelo o que Derek conseguia ouvir da conversa, tudo estava indo bem, o senhor Fritz queria fazer uma entrevista pessoal e tudo o mais, então provavelmente, Dean conseguiria o emprego.</p><p>E falando em empregos, Derek se lembrou de que ele próprio estava para ver se conseguia a vaga na garagem da cidade como um dos mecânicos. Derek não era nenhum especialista, mas ele sabia mexer com esse tipo de coisa. Até porque ele sempre cuidou sozinho do camaro, desde que Laura o ganhou de seus pais quando conseguiu a bolsa na faculdade. Derek sempre achou o carro da irmã incrível, e ele podia admitir que sentiu inveja quando seus pais a presentiaram com o carro. Então na época, ele decidiu que aprenderia tudo o que podia sobre como cuidar, manter e consertar um carro. Ele imaginava que Laura o deixaria dirigir o carro se ele demonstrasse que sabia tudo sobre a máquina. Não funcionou realmente, mas pelo menos sua família não precisou mais gastar com mecânicos, e mais tarde, quando Derek e Laura se mudaram para New York depois do incêndio, Derek pôde ajudar Laura a pagar as contas trabalhando em uma garagem por lá enquanto Laura resolvia os problemas deles com o banco sobre as contas da família e tudo o mais que eles iriam receber por causa dos seguros que seus pais sempre insistiram que todos na família tivessem.</p><p>Derek sacudiu a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos sobre como ele conseguiu todo o dinheiro que ele tem agora, e deu um meio sorriso para Stiles quando esse o mandou um olhar preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>Derek realmente precisava desse emprego. Não porque ele adorava mexer com carros -ele gosta, não o leve a mal-, mas Derek precisava de uma vida além do mundo sobrenatural. Ele precisava de uma rotina, alguma coisa que o fizesse se focar em algo que não fosse o vazio que ele sabia que sentirá quando seu pack se formar ano que vem e logo depois saírem da cidade para começar uma nova fase na vida deles, a Universidade.</p><p>Okay, ninguém além de Lydia estava falando realmente pra onde eles iriam, até porque Lydia já tinha a pontuação necessária para entrar na Universidade, e ela já havia sido aceita. O que ninguém ainda sabia era se ela se mudaria esse ano, ou se ela iria esperar para ir ano que vem junto dos outros. Enfim, Derek sabia que eles iriam ir, e isso já era o bastante para fazer seu lobo se remexer desconfortável em ansiedade. O Alfa não queria realmente se afastar de todo mundo, quero dizer, não era como se isso fosse algo permanente, são só quatro anos, cinco no máximo, e eles voltariam nos feriados e nas férias… talvez… se eles não forem para algum lugar muito longe…</p><p>Enfim, Derek não queria ficar sozinho na sua casa nova sem seu pack para ocupar sua mente, ou então acabar como um ermitão no meio da reserva e virar algum tipo de lenda na cidade ou alguma coisa ridícula do tipo. Derek precisava de uma vida, ele precisava se manter ativo e conviver mais com as pessoas da cidade agora que eles não mais o olhavam como se ele fosse suspeito de ter assassinado a própria irmã. Derek não podia perder essa pequena evolução em sua vida, ele tinha de avançar mais, evoluir mais. Então, pra isso, ele precisava de um emprego.</p><p>“Stiles,” começou Derek, observando Stiles entregar a Will uma peça de montar o qual a criança logo jogou antes de rir e esperar Stiles pegar a peça de novo e o entregar. “Você já escolheu a faculdade para qual você vai aplicar?” Perguntou o alfa tentando parecer menos interessado do que ele realmente estava. Stiles parou de fazer careta para Will e voltou sua atenção para o alfa. O adolescente ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>“Por que a curiosidade assim do nada?” Questionou Stiles, e Derek sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem.</p><p>“Não é do nada…” Resmungou Derek, olhando pra baixo e perdendo o sorriso que Stiles abriu antes de voltar sua atenção para Will.</p><p>“Bom… eu conversei com meu pai, e eu resolvi que eu não quero ficar realmente muito longe dele. Você sabe, com ele sendo meu pai e tudo mais… sem falar que nós não somos exatamente ricos para pagar meus estudos em uma universidade conhecida, e eu não quero estar muito longe caso alguma coisa aconteça, sabe? Quero dizer, meu pai é o xerife, certo? Eu sei que nossa cidade é calma e tudo o mais, mas você nunca sabe, não é? Até agora nada muito grave aconteceu com ele, mas e se acontecer? E se meu pai precisar de mim e eu estiver do outro lado do país? Eu sou a única família que ele tem aqui…” Stiles deu de ombros. “Sei lá, não é como se eu não fosse aprender a mesma coisa…”</p><p>Os dois ficaram um momento em silêncio, apenas ouvindo as risadas de Will e olhando de forma divertida, Dean, correr de um lado para o outro atrás de um papel e caneta para ele marcar o endereço do restaurante. Will sacudiu a peça que ele tinha em mãos, e Stiles desviou da mesma quando esta voou em sua direção. A criança riu alto antes de enfiar a mão dentro da boca e olhar Stiles com os olhos mais inocentes que Derek já viu na vida. O alfa bufou uma risada, e Stiles estreitou os olhos na direção de Will.</p><p>“Você nunca me disse o que exatamente você quer estudar…” Comentou Derek, observando Will tirar a mão da boca para dar risada e tentar acertar o rosto de Stiles quando este começou a fazer barulho com a boca enquanto soprava a barriga da criança. O bebê parecia estar adorando a bagunça, e Derek sentiu seu peito esquentar daquela forma especial que sempre acontecia quando ele via Stiles interagir com crianças. Ou sempre que ele via Stiles fazer qualquer coisa, pra ser sincero. O adolescente afastou o rosto da barriga de Will, e a criança parou de gritar para poder respirar.</p><p>“Você está cheio de perguntas hoje, não é mesmo?” Questionou o adolescente, e Derek abriu a boca para protestar, mas Stiles abanou uma mão, afastando a preocupação de Derek. “Está tudo bem, eu não me importo em responder… na verdade, eu até gosto…” o adolescente deu de ombros mais uma vez de forma desinteressada, mas Derek notou o leve rubor que subiu pelo pescoço dele. “ É legal saber que você se interessa com o que eu quero fazer da minha vida…” Stiles não estava o olhando nos olhos, mas Derek não se importava realmente, não enquanto seu lobo praticamente se envaidecia em saber que Stiles queria que Derek soubesse coisas pessoais sobre ele. Derek ignorou o ronronar de seu lobo para prestar atenção em Stiles, este não tirava os olhos de Will que decidiu que cansou de ficar sentado e agora fazia de tudo para conseguir virar no chão para tentar engatinhar.</p><p>“Então… o que você pretende estudar depois de terminar o ensino médio?” Quis saber, Derek. Stiles o olhou pelo canto dos olhos antes de desviar o olhar mais uma vez.</p><p>“Eu quero estudar História… tipo, eu quero dar aula de história pro ensino médio.” Stiles parecia estar tentando passar um ar de que não se importa realmente com a opinião de Derek sobre sua escolha, mas o alfa podia ver o adolescente fechando e abrindo as mãos antes de começar a mexer com a barra da camiseta como se estivesse inquieto e precisasse se distrair de alguma forma. “Tipo, eu sei que parece ser sem graça…”</p><p>“Eu acho que combina com você na verdade.” Comentou Derek, observando pelo canto dos olhos Stiles erguer a cabeça para o olhar surpreso antes de sorrir e voltar a prestar atenção no Will. “Quero dizer, você sempre tem paciência para explicar as coisas, e realmente tenta deixar tudo mais fácil para que os outros entendam. Quero dizer... você conseguiu fazer o Scott entender a matéria que ele precisava para poder passar de ano, então acho que você não teria problema nenhum em ensinar um bando de adolescentes sobre a história do nosso país.” Terminou Derek, tentando deixar o clima mais leve ao lembrar de Scott sofrendo para entender os pontos da matéria escolar que ele precisava para poder fazer suas provas antes das férias. Stiles deixou uma risada escapar, o que pareceu o surpreender tanto quanto Derek, e os dois se olharam por um momento, com o alfa tentando guardar na mente a imagem de Stiles sorrindo daquele jeito surpreso e carinhoso na direção dele. Os dois trocaram algumas risadas antes de Stiles desviar o olhar por alguns segundos e então voltar a olhar Derek nos olhos.</p><p>“Obrigado.” Agradeceu Stiles, e Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>“Pelo o que?”</p><p>“Por não tirar sarro de mim? Sei lá…” Stiles deu de ombros.</p><p>“Você será um ótimo professor, Stiles.” Concluiu o alfa num tom sincero, e Stiles o sorriu de novo antes de desviar o olhar mais uma vez.</p><p>Derek não pôde deixar de reparar que Stiles ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e um leve rubor no rosto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Evolução 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Então você sabe mexer com carros?” Quis ter certeza o senhor de macacão a frente de Derek, e o Alfa  afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.</p><p>“Sim, senhor. Eu trabalhei por alguns anos em uma garagem em New York. Eu posso passar o número do lugar se o senhor quiser ligar lá e confirmar tudo o que eu estou dizendo.” Quis ajudar Derek, já se preparando para pegar seu celular do bolso, mas o senhor abanou uma mão de forma despreocupada.</p><p>“Não precisa disso, meu jovem. Você parece que tem força o suficiente para aguentar o trabalho,” Comentou o senhor olhando Derek de cima a baixo antes de dar uns tapinhas no ombro dele. “Você terá uma semana de experiência, e então nós veremos como você se sai, hm?” O senhor bateu em seu ombro de novo de forma amigável antes de se virar e começar a seguir em direção ao escritório que ficava no canto da garagem, chamando Derek para o seguir com um gesto de sua mão.</p><p>O alfa seguiu o senhor, sentindo o nervosismo de estar alí conseguindo um emprego.</p><p>Depois do dia em que Derek conversou com Stiles sobre o que o adolescente iria estudar depois de sair do ensino médio, Derek resolveu que queria saber sobre seus outros betas também, já que ele era o Alfa e ele se importava com o rumo da vida de seus betas.</p><p>Lydia como todo mundo já sabia, era a que iria para mais longe estudar, com a Universidade que ela escolheu ficando em Massachusetts. Jackson ainda não sabia o que queria fazer da vida, mas iria a mesma universidade que Lydia, já que ele ganhou uma bolsa esportiva e seus pais podiam pagar para ele poder estudar lá. Erica aparentemente não estava interessada em estudar por mais quatro anos, mas ela entendia que precisava fazer alguma coisa da vida caso quisesse sair da casa dos pais, então ela resolveu que seguiria o exemplo de Isaac, e entraria para a academia de Polícia, já que ela não sabia realmente o que fazer, e ela queria fazer algo “excitante”. O xerife pareceu ficar feliz em ver o interesse dos dois adolescentes, os incentivando e tudo o mais. Derek achou que seria bom para eles, para Isaac porque o adolescente queria ajudar, e para Erica porque a loira era uma pessoa violenta e precisava de um emprego que a ajudasse a controlar essa violência mas que também não a fizesse retrair tanto sua personalidade, digamos assim, animada. Pelo menos todo mundo concordava que com Erica trabalhando de polícia, qualquer cidade para qual ela fosse, os ladrões estariam perdidos. Boyd ao que tudo indica, também não ficaria tão longe de Beacon Hills, ele iria para a mesma universidade que Stiles, porém ele iria estudar administração, já que ele pretendia abrir seu próprio negócio depois de sair da Universidade. Scott, como todo mundo já esperava, também irá junto de Stiles, e ele estava decidido a se formar em veterinária. Aparentemente, Deaton estava querendo aposentar da clínica, e queria que Scott ficasse tomando conta do lugar, já que o adolescente trabalhava lá a anos e conhecia o lugar e como manter a clínica.</p><p>Bom, pelo menos era isso o que os betas esperavam fazer. Eles ainda tinham o último ano de escola para terminar, e eles precisavam de boas notas em seus SAT's se quisessem alguma chance de entrar na Universidade. Lydia já tinha tudo pronto, com as cartas de recomendações de alguns professores e sua própria carta já pronta e entregue onde ela explicava tudo sobre o projeto que ela estava trabalhando. Derek tinha certeza de que a redação dela estava perfeita, até porque ela já recebeu a carta de aprovação bem antes do prazo que ela esperava, e a ruiva não podia estar mais orgulhosa. Ao que tudo indica, a Universidade estava animada em poder ajudar alguém “tão brilhante a crescer mais e aprimorar mais suas habilidades”. Era óbvio que a Universidade percebeu o real potencial de Lydia, e eles também não poderiam perder a chance de ter o nome de um de seus alunos concluindo um projeto daquele tamanho. Todos ali sabiam que Lydia era mais inteligente que o normal, e não é como se a ruiva estivesse se importando com o claro aproveitamento da Universidade, mas Lydia não estava se importando, já que ela conseguiu uma bolsa integral e tudo o mais.</p><p>Derek admitia que antes de saber que Stiles queria ser um professor, ele jurava que o garoto iria querer seguir os passos do pai e se tornar policial. O Alfa estava secretamente aliviado em saber que Stiles não queria isso para a vida dele. E não é como se Derek tivesse mentido quando disse que Stiles seria um ótimo professor. O adolescente sabia explicar bem as coisas, e ele tinha esse carisma que Derek tinha certeza que tomaria toda a atenção de seus futuros alunos. Derek podia até mesmo imaginar, Stiles na frente de uma sala de aula, inventando formas de manter todo mundo atento ao que ele diz, e criando maneiras divertidas de fazer os alunos participarem da aula. Ele seria o professor que a maioria das pessoas gostam. Tipo o professor engraçado que consegue conquistar o respeito dos alunos só porque ele demonstra que realmente quer ajudar eles. Stiles será um ótimo professor…</p><p>E Derek aparentemente será um mecânico.</p><p>Não que ser um mecânico seja algo ruim. Quero dizer, era um emprego como qualquer outro. Talvez um pouco mais sujo que o normal, com a graxa e o óleo e tudo mais, mas ainda era um emprego digno. Todo mundo com um carro ou uma moto ou qualquer outro meio de transporte, precisava de um mecânico.</p><p>Derek prestou atenção em tudo o que o senhor disse. Guardando na memória os horários e tudo o que era esperado dele, e então eles apertaram as mãos, e o senhor o pediu para vir na segunda assinar o contrato e começar a trabalhar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles se deixou relaxar contra o degrau acima de onde ele estava sentado na arquibancada. Assistindo o novo time de lacrosse treinar no campo enquanto Lydia a sua direita, marcava os quadradinhos com os objetivos já realizados em uma das listas na prancheta no colo dela. Erica a sua esquerda cochichava com Allison, as duas falando em tom baixo, apontando para os jogadores no gramado e rindo antes de voltar a cochichar.</p><p>Todos os betas haviam conseguido lugares no time, óbvio, hoje alí eles iriam decidir quem ficaria como titular e quem ficaria de reserva. Stiles tinha certeza de que todos os betas ficariam na frente, e Jackson seria capitão.</p><p>Stiles havia decidido que não participaria do time esse ano, já que ele sempre fica de reserva e dificilmente sai do banco. Então o adolescente decidiu que aquele ano ele daria seu melhor nos estudos, já que Lydia não estaria concorrendo para oradora da turma, até porque, tecnicamente ela já se formou, ela só está ali ainda por causa do projeto da casa Hale. Casa aliás, que está para terminar de ser construída em Outubro, um pouco depois das aulas começarem. Allison até mesmo teve a ideia de fazer uma festa na nova casa para comemorar o recomeço de Derek que agora estava trabalhando, e a despedida de Lydia, que após terminar o projeto e escrever sobre ele, irá voar para Cambridge continuar seus estudos.</p><p>Stiles era homem o bastante para admitir que ele estava com inveja de Lydia e Jackson. Quero dizer, Lydia era um gênio e rica, e Jackson apesar de tudo, era um ótimo jogador de lacrosse, e também não vamos nos esquecer da parte onde ele é  podre de rico. As famílias dos dois podiam pagar para que eles estudassem em qualquer universidade a qual eles desejassem, enquanto o xerife sofreu desde o nascimento de Stiles para conseguir juntar uma grana em uma poupança para que o adolescente conseguisse frequentar alguma universidade. Seria perfeito se Stiles ganhasse uma bolsa integral como Lydia ganhou, mas ele sabia que isso não aconteceria, já que diferente de Lydia, Stiles não era nenhum gênio. Ele também nunca foi de fazer muito serviço comunitário, e nem era tão bom assim em esportes. Ele teria sorte se conseguisse metade da bolsa.</p><p><br/>Escolher uma universidade perto também foi uma ótima ideia, já que assim ele não precisa se preocupar em alugar algum apartamento, ou ter de ficar alojado no campus da escola, o que seria horrível, até porque apesar de Stiles gostar do jeito tátil do pack, ele não é realmente uma pessoa que gosta de dividir seu espaço pessoal, então ter outra pessoa estranha dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele seria um pesadelo.</p><p>Bom, pelo menos ele estudará algo que ele sempre achou interessante. Quero dizer, Stiles quase dorme em suas aulas de história na escola, mas isso é porque o professor parece não saber realmente como manter a sala engajada no assunto… e okay, Stiles já estudou tudo aquilo sozinho porque era História, e tinha tanta coisa para aprender ainda. Stiles estava lendo esses dias atrás, as matérias que ele teria na Universidade, e faltou pular de animação quando viu que suas aulas englobaria não só a História do país, mas também folclore e crenças de uma forma mais ampla. Stiles já podia se imaginar pesquisando tudo sobre o mundo sobrenatural alí. Imagine todos os recursos e material que ele teria em mãos, sem falar nas pessoas que ele iria conhecer. Stiles não iria para a Universidade a qual ele sonhava, mas ele se esforçaria do mesmo jeito.</p><p>Ele estava tão animado com a ideia de começar uma nova fase em sua vida. Claro que ele estava nervoso, óbvio, até porque era uma escola nova, com pessoas novas de vários lugares diferentes e novos professores e amigos, mas ele estava tão animado com a ideia de aprender mais, que toda essa preocupação com novidade apenas aparecia de vez em quando.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles deixou um sorriso abrir em seus lábios e suspirou de forma sonhadora ao se esticar contra o degrau as suas costas e olhar para céu.</p><p><br/>Stiles estava se tornando um adulto.</p><p><br/>Quero dizer, tecnicamente falando, ele já é um adulto, com seus dezoito anos e tudo mais. Mas ele iria finalmente terminar o ensino médio, e começar a Universidade , como um adulto.</p><p>O adolescente se lembrou de sua conversa com Derek sobre ele se tornar professor, e sentiu seu sorriso aumentar e uma vergonha estranha encher seu peito de borboletas. Ele sabia que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho, e que ele estava com cara de idiota, mas ele não estava se importando com aquilo, porque apesar da vergonha que ele estava sentindo, ele estava bem. Stiles estava ótimo na verdade, ele estava gostando de sentir aquela vergonha esquisita. Não era um sentimento ruim, era algo… diferente. Ele sentia como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e tudo daria certo. Era um sentimento maravilhoso, e ele sabia que ele só estava se sentindo daquele jeito, porque foi Derek quem o incentivou, quem o elogiou e disse que ele seria um bom professor. Stiles estava se sentindo daquele jeito por causa de Derek, porque o Alfa era tímido e sem jeito, e ele sempre pensava antes de falar, o que fazia Derek demorar para concluir algumas frases, como se o Alfa quisesse ter certeza de que ele está falando a coisa certa e de que a pessoa com quem ele está conversando entenda exatamente o que ele quer dizer. E Stiles adora observar Derek franzir o cenho e procurar pela palavra certa.</p><p><br/>Stiles adorava ouvir Derek falar. Ele adorava ver os diferentes sorrisos que Derek abria, tipo o sorriso carinhoso que ele dava quando ficava olhando o pack interagir, ou o sorriso trêmulo de quando ele ficava tentando segurar uma risada quando Stiles fazia alguma piada que o resto do pack apenas respondia com um rolar dos olhos. Ou então aquele sorriso tímido. Mano, o sorriso tímido, quando Stiles e Derek estão conversando sozinhos e por algum motivo os olhos deles ficam encarando um ao outro? Esse sorriso, o pequeno que não sumia mesmo depois de Derek abaixar a cabeça e olhar para o outro lado porque o rosto dele estava ficando vermelho. Esse sorriso era o melhor deles. E a risada dele? Quando ele se permitia rir de verdade e os olhos dele quase se fechavam e as ruguinhas nos cantos dos olhos dele ficavam a mostra. Stiles nunca achou que alguém ficando com falta de ar por causa de uma risada, fosse algo tão maravilhoso. Stiles adorava ver as reações de Derek, a forma com que ele cruzava os braços sempre que conhecia alguém novo, ou a expressão neutra que ele usava quando tratava com algum inimigo. A forma mínima com que os cantos da boca dele caiam quando os betas começavam a discutir ou então a forma com que os ombros dele ficavam tensos quando alguma mulher estranha tentava flertar com ele. Derek tinha os olhos mais expressivos que Stiles já viu na vida. Tudo no rosto dele mudava começando pelos olhos, e as sobrancelhas, óbvio. Era… cativante não parece ser a palavra certa… encantador? Fascinante? Atraente? Tentador? Stiles não conseguia explicar direito o que era aquilo, mas ele sabia exatamente o que aquilo tudo significava. E pra piorar tudo, Derek resolveu começar a trabalhar, como uma pessoa responsável e tals. E a primeira vez que Stiles viu Derek de uniforme, que era um macacão cinza com o logo da garagem nas costas, Stiles não sabia se sorria orgulhoso ou se abraçava Derek porque o alfa estava evoluindo e vivendo e Stiles achava tudo aquilo incrível e adorável e ele só queria enrolar Derek em um cobertor e afirmar a ele que vai ficar tudo bem.</p><p><br/>“Parece que alguém viu um passarinho verde.” Cantarolou Erica, e Stiles rolou sua cabeça devagar para a olhar, não se importando em diminuir o sorriso em seu rosto, encontrando com o sorriso de quem sabe tudo no rosto da loira. Allison ao lado dela apenas sorria para Stiles como se ela estivesse feliz por algo que ele fez, sendo que ele não fez nada além de ficar alí no sol suspirando sonhadoramente como uma princesa de conto de fadas. Lydia bufou de forma nada delicada do seu outro lado, e ele mudou sua atenção para a ruiva que ainda lia suas listas e fazia anotações.</p><p>“Eu acho que está mais para um alfa de olhos verdes.” Apontou Lydia, e Erica soltou uma risada nasalada antes de começar a rir. Stiles se virou para a loira outra vez, serrando os olhos na direção de Allison que tentava esconder o riso atrás de uma mão. A caçadora ergueu as mãos em rendição.</p><p>“Ela tem razão, sabe? Você está especialmente feliz esses dias. Desde que você e Derek começaram a passar mais tempo juntos, você está sempre sorrindo sozinho ou suspirando.”</p><p>“Ou os dois ao mesmo tempo.” Completou Lydia, mas Stiles a ignorou.</p><p>“O que foi?” Começou Stiles tentando passar um ar de quem não quer nada, mas falhando miseravelmente ao não conseguir tirar o sorriso de seu próprio rosto, então ele apenas resolveu voltar a se recostar no degrau atrás dele, levando suas mãos para atrás de sua cabeça antes de fechar os olhos.” Será que eu não posso ficar apaixonado agora?” Terminou Stiles em voz baixa, mas alto o suficiente para as garotas perto dele o escutaram e começarem a gritar e o estapear e cutucar e perguntar coisas demais ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>“Stiles!” Exclamou Allison com as bochechas vermelhas, o dando mais um tapa no braço e abrindo um sorriso ainda maior. Ela parecia tão animada que Stiles não conseguia ficar com raiva dela por ter batido nele desnecessariamente. E então Erica surgiu do nada, praticamente caindo em cima dele em sua pressa para cochichar e quase dando uma testada em Stiles de tão perto que ela ficou.</p><p>“Você já chupou o pau dele?” Perguntou Erica animada e sem vergonha nenhuma,  e Stiles grunhiu envergonhado com o assunto, apertando os olhos, e perdendo o tapa que Allison deu em Erica mesmo ela estando sorrindo ainda. “Porque se você ainda não chupou, eu tenho umas dicas-” A mão de Lydia apareceu no rosto de Erica, empurrando ela pro lado e dando espaço para que o rosto irritado da ruiva aparecesse no lugar.</p><p>“Você tem dez segundos para me dizer desde quando vocês estão juntos e o porquê eu só estou sabendo disso agora!” A risada alta da Erica ao fundo não conseguiu distrair Stiles de sua vergonha com todas aquelas reações, mas ainda assim, ele simplesmente não conseguia para de sorrir porque ele estava tão feliz.</p><p>“Ai meu Deus! Calma!” Exasperou-se Stiles, tentando acalmar as três garotas. “Vocês são loucas, e Derek e eu não estamos juntos, ok?”</p><p>“Mas você já chupou o pau dele?” Questionou Erica, e Stiles sabia que seu rosto não podia ficar mais vermelho.</p><p>“Erica! Não! Qual parte de ‘Derek e eu não estamos juntos’ você não entendeu?” Perguntou Stiles tentando não rir com seu estranho nervosismo misturado com vergonha junto com excitamento rolando em sua barriga.</p><p>“Que foi? E precisa ‘tá junto agora pra poder chupar o pau dele?” Stiles cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo sua pele quente embaixo de seus dedos e grunhindo desanimado.</p><p>“Erica, por favor, pare de falar desse jeito!?” Pediu Stiles, descobrindo o rosto para a olhar de forma suplicante, e a loira ergueu as sobrancelhas, o olhando como se ele fosse um idiota.</p><p>“O quê? Essa é uma pergunta válida.” Explicou Erica, e Allison, a traidora, apenas deu de ombros, concordando com a loira. Stiles então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e se virou para encontrar com o rosto de Lydia.</p><p>“Não precisa se fazer de inocente Stiles,” disse Lydia de forma quase mansa, arrumando o cabelo de Stiles. “Todo mundo já sabe sobre como você e Danni experimentaram ano passado.” Terminou a ruiva como se estivesse tentando o consolar, ignorando o grunhido quase choroso de Stiles enquanto  Erica voltava a gargalhar, chamando a atenção das outras pessoas que estavam espalhadas na arquibancada, incluindo alguns dos jogadores em campo. Stiles resolveu que aquele ponto de mortificação já era demais, e pulou de seu lugar para ficar em pé e bater no traseiro de sua calça tentando tirar qualquer sujeira que tenha grudado alí.</p><p>“Quer saber de uma coisa? Chega por hoje de vocês e suas perguntas nada discretas! Eu estou indo, vejo vocês depois!” Se apressou Stiles em se despedir, ignorando os resmungos e reclamações das três garotas o falando para ficar mais um pouco e se elas poderiam considerar sua falta de resposta como um sim.</p><p><br/>Stiles estava queimando de vergonha, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia perder o sorriso porque ele estava feliz. Ele estava apaixonado. E ele achava que Derek também sentia algo por ele.</p><p>Quero dizer, eles estão, de fato, sempre juntos. Tipo, Derek gosta de o levar para comer, ou então para o cinema quando ele vê um filme em cartaz que ele imagina que Stiles irá gostar. Stiles vive pegando roupas emprestadas dele, e sempre anda no banco do passageiro do camaro. Derek também sempre procura por ele quando quer conversar com alguém e ele sempre escuta quando Stiles quer falar sobre alguma coisa. Sem falar nos olhares que eles trocam, o quais são vários. E então tem os sorrisos tímidos e a forma possessiva com que Derek age quando percebe alguém olhando Stiles por tempo demais. Não que Derek não seja um pouco possessivo com os outros betas, mas o alfa certamente não os leva para jantar em um restaurante francês só porque ele “ficou com vontade de comer massa”. As desculpas que Derek dá pra levar Stiles comer fora são sempre adoráveis, e o adolescente sempre aceita porque, não tem como recusar. É impossível dizer não a Derek.</p><p>Bom, só tem um jeito de descobrir se Derek está realmente interessado ou se isso tudo é coisa da cabeça de Stiles, não é?</p><p> </p><p>O adolescente terminou de sair da arquibancada e atravessou o espaço vazio atrás das arquibancadas até o estacionamento correndo. Se apressado em achar seu jeep e tirar suas chaves do bolso da frente de suas calças para abrir a porta do motorista e se jogar dentro do carro. Se atrapalhando com o porta luvas para pegar seu novo celular, que Derek o deu depois de Stiles ter perdido o dele com o sequestro. O adolescente se arrumou no assento atrás do volante e desbloqueou a tela do aparelho antes de procurar pelo telefone de Derek.</p><p><br/>O Alfa  atendeu na segunda chamada.</p><p><br/>“Stiles? Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Stiles abriu um sorriso ao ouvir a preocupação de Derek na voz dele, e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.</p><p>“Não,  não aconteceu nada, me desculpa te ligar agora, eu sei que você está trabalhando.” Tentou se desculpar Stiles, e o adolescente ouviu Derek respirar aliviado do outro lado da linha.</p><p>“Não, não, está tudo bem. Eu estou quase terminando meu dia.” Explicou Derek mais calmo, e Stiles podia ouvir ele se mexer e o som de algo como um capô ser fechado. “Mas você tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada? Você parece meio sem fôlego.” Concluiu Derek num tom duvidoso, e Stiles bufou uma risada.</p><p>“É que eu estava correndo, mas isso não importa agora. Olha,” Stiles umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo, “Eu posso te encontrar depois que você sair do trabalho? Eu precisava tirar uma dúvida com você…” trilhou Stiles de forma desinteressada, e Derek ficou dois ou três segundos em silêncio. Stiles podia claramente imaginar o franzido por entre as sobrancelhas dele, e isso o fez sorrir mais.</p><p>“Claro, eu saio daqui a uma hora.” Informou Derek, e Stiles podia ouvir o barulho de mais gente falando ao fundo no lado de Derek da ligação. “Você prefere que eu vá até sua casa ou você quer me encontrar no loft?</p><p>“Eu te encontro no loft, eu vou pra lá agora brincar um pouco com o Will antes que Lisa e Dean se mudem.”</p><p>“Ah, é mesmo. Eu tinha me esquecido disso… Quando eles disseram que mudariam mesmo?”</p><p>Stiles se recostou ao assento, relaxando cada vez mais com a conversa e a voz suave de Derek no telefone.</p><p>“Quarta-feira. Eles já conseguiram um apartamento naquele condomínio antigo.”</p><p>“Aquele com as câmeras que não funcionam-”</p><p>“E o porteiro que nunca está no portão, esse mesmo.”</p><p>“Eles poderiam ter esperado mais um pouco e achado um lugar melhor.”</p><p>“Der, você sabe que eles só querem começar a vida deles de forma sossegada. Deixa eles se virarem sozinhos um pouco, okay? Depois quando eles estiverem mais estáveis, eles mudam de apartamento.</p><p>“Eles deveriam ter alugado uma casa com quintal. Como que o Will vai-”</p><p>“Brincar dentro de um apartamento? É, eu sei, okay? Mas Derek, eles estavam com você no loft esse tempo todo e o Will estava ótimo. Se o Will ficar  muito inquieto, é só levar ele no parque e tudo fica bem.” Explicou Stiles de novo, ouvindo Derek suspirar cansado do outro lado da linha. Stiles abriu um sorriso carinhoso. “Vai ficar tudo bem, Alfa.” Assegurou Stiles no tom mais calmo que ele podia usar, ouvindo Derek respirar fundo e algo mudar no elo do pack, deixando seu peito mais leve.</p><p>Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, até que alguém chamou por Derek, e o Alfa  respondeu que já estava indo.</p><p>“Eu preciso voltar a trabalhar agora, eu vou encontrar  com você mais tarde, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Você quer que eu leve comida?”</p><p>“Por favor!”  O sorriso de Stiles aumentou ao ouvir a risada divertida de Derek.</p><p>“Chinesa ou indiana?”</p><p>“Chinesa! Chinesa! Não esqueça de trazer o-”</p><p>“O frango frito agridoce. Eu sei. Agora eu tenho de ir mesmo.”</p><p>“Okay… até mais tarde.”</p><p>“‘Té!”</p><p><br/>A ligação foi encerrada, e Stiles ainda não sabia como parar de sorrir.</p><p>Bom, agora era só esperar e ver o que acontece.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Insert Suggestive Meme Here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles chegou ao loft praticamente saltitando. Cantarolando enquanto subia as escadas até a porta de Derek, e sorrindo o caminho todo.</p><p>O adolescente estava nervoso, mas algo dentro dele o assegurava que ficaria tudo bem. Stiles queria acreditar que tudo seria simples, mas ainda tinha aquela pequena parte do seu inconsciente que queria o deixar nervoso ao apontar que Derek nunca estaria interessado em um nerd que nem mesmo terminou o ensino médio ainda. O que, okay, fazia sentido. Tipo, Derek não era tão mais velho assim, mas ele era o Derek, o Alfa do pequeno pack deles, um adulto aparentemente responsável que paga seus impostos e trabalha o dia todo... Ai meu Deus, Derek tem um trabalho agora, e Stiles… Stiles tem espinhas, e hiperatividade. Uau. Totalmente pegável.</p><p>Stiles parou em frente a porta de metal do loft. Seu bom humor momentaneamente diluído na sopa de incerteza que seu cérebro estava criando.</p><p>E se…</p><p>E se tudo o que Stiles acha não passar de coisa de sua cabeça? Tipo, ele está desejando tanto que aquilo seja verdade, que sua cabeça começou a ver coisa onde não tem? Não seria a primeira vez. Quero dizer, Stiles foi apaixonado por Lydia por anos, planejando coisas e imaginando todo tipo de cenário.  </p><p><br/>É só que com Derek, tudo parecia ser tão diferente. Não era o mesmo sentimento. Com Lydia, Stiles estava cego com essa ideia que ele tinha sobre quem ela era de verdade. Ele imaginava que conhecia Lydia melhor do que as outras pessoas porque ele sabia que ela fingia não ser inteligente. Ele tinha essa obsessão com ela mesmo nunca tendo conversado mais do que cinco minutos com ela. E com Derek não é assim. Ele não sente essa obsessão. Tipo, sim, ele adora passar o dia com Derek, e ele irá inventar qualquer desculpa possível para poder conversar com ele só mais cinco minutos.</p><p>Porém Stiles não é cego como ele era com Lydia, ele vê os defeitos de Derek, e ele os aceita como isso sendo parte do Alfa. Aqueles defeitos era o que definia a personalidade de Derek, enquanto com Lydia, Stiles se recusava a aceitar que ela tinha defeitos, ele a tinha em um pedestal tão alto que isso o impedia de ver realmente quem ela era.</p><p>Mas Stiles conhecia Derek, ele sabia quem Derek era. Porque diferente de Lydia, Stiles nem mesmo gostava de Derek no início de tudo. Eles tiveram de passar por muita coisa juntos pra chegar na relação amigável que eles têm hoje. Eles tiveram de conhecer um ao outro e aceitar os defeitos um do outro para poder sobreviver. E eles sobreviveram, porque eles salvaram um ao outro, e começaram a confiar um no outro, e então eles realmente começaram a se conhecer e a aceitar e a esperar um pelo outro. Eles conversavam agora, e confiavam histórias pessoais um ao outro. Eles… eles funcionam juntos, de alguma forma. Stiles não sabia realmente como explicar o que ele sentia. Ele só sabia que tudo sempre parece melhor e mais fácil quando ele sentia a presença de Derek ao seu lado. Porque ele conhece Derek, e ele sabe que o alfa irá fazer o possível e o impossível para o ajudar e o incentivar no que ele precisar, da mesma forma que Derek sabe que Stiles faria o mesmo por ele.</p><p>Mas…</p><p>Mas e se Stiles estiver imaginando coisas demais? Não é como se Derek não tratasse bem os outros betas, e ele também conversa com os outros, e sorri para eles e os elogia e incentiva quando eles dizem que querem fazer algo. Derek pode ser carinhoso com os betas, Stiles não é uma exceção.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles mordeu a parte de dentro de sua bochecha, sentindo seu peito apertar e sua respiração ficar mais devagar.</p><p>O adolescente sabia que estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Derek, mas isso não significa que o sentimento é recíproco.</p><p><br/>Stiles retesou assustado quando a porta de metal abriu de repente, e uma Lisa confusa carregando Will com um braço apareceu.</p><p>“Stiles, eu ouvi você chegar a um tempo, mas você não entrou… aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece… preocupado.” Terminou Lisa de forma incerta dando espaço para Stiles entrar no loft, mas o adolescente apenas olhou para Will, e o bebê o olhava com a cabeça inclinada para um lado e uma mão dentro da boca, e Stiles sentiu seus ombros caírem em desânimo. O adolescente esticou os braços na direção de Will, e Lisa mesmo confusa, rapidamente passou o bebê para ele, observando preocupada Stiles carregar a criança contra o peito e encostar a ponta de seu nariz no cabelo claro do bebê, respirando fundo ao fechar os olhos e entrar no loft. “Eu vou fazer um chá, okay?” Veio o comentário indeciso de Lisa a suas costas, mas Stiles não estava prestando muita atenção.</p><p>Stiles andou direto para o meio da sala, onde ele se sentou no tapete por entre brinquedos e pelúcias enquanto Lisa enchia uma caneca com água e pegava um dos saquinhos de chá da caixa e colocava dentro da caneca antes de colocar a mesma no microondas para esquentar.</p><p><br/>Depois de dois minutos, Lisa trouxe a xícara de chá para Stiles, pegando Will no colo outra vez enquanto o adolescente soprava a bebida antes de bebericar a mesma.</p><p>Lisa o olhou mais de perto, a expressão preocupada ainda no rosto dela.</p><p>“Você precisa de açúcar? Eu acho que eu vi mel em uma das prateleiras…”</p><p>“Não, está tudo bem. O chá está ótimo… me desculpe por chegar aqui te preocupando.” Tentou se desculpar Stiles, mas Lisa já negava com a cabeça antes mesmo de Stiles terminar de falar.</p><p>“Você não precisa se desculpar comigo, Stiles. Se não fosse por você, meu marido, meu filho e eu não estaríamos aqui agora, então o mínimo que eu posso fazer é tentar de ajudar…”  Ela o olhou por mais um momento antes de se sentar no tapete ao lado de Stiles e colocar Will no chão, este logo começou a engatinhar até o urso de pelúcia que ele sempre gostava de ficar mordendo a orelha. “Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem?” Perguntou Lisa num tom mais baixo e receoso, e Stiles ergueu seu olhar do chá para olhar de Lisa para Will e vice-versa.</p><p>“Lisa, eu posso… eu posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?” Questionou Stiles incerto, observando a loba assentir com a cabeça.</p><p>“Claro, se você acha que vai te ajudar de alguma forma…”</p><p>“Hm…” Stiles pigarreou olhando para a caneca de chá em suas  mãos, e então mandou um olhar meio sem jeito para Lisa. “É só que- você sabe… você e o Dean estão juntos a bastante tempo, certo?” Lisa tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, não entendendo realmente onde aquela conversa iria chegar. “Tipo… Como-” O rosto de Stiles avermelhou, e ele desviou o olhar outra vez, fingindo prestar atenção em Will que parou de babar em uma orelha do urso de pelúcia para babar na outra. “Como você soube que ele gostava de você?” Perguntou Stiles de forma rápida, como se quisesse se livrar da questão de uma vez. E então o rosto de Lisa clareou em entendimento. A loba abriu um sorriso divertido.</p><p><br/>“Isso não é sobre meu marido e eu, não é? Isso é sobre o Alfa Hale.” Afirmou Lisa, e o rosto de Stiles ficou ainda mais vermelho, com ele erguendo os ombros, como se quisesse se esconder dentro de si mesmo.</p><p>“Bom…”</p><p>“Olha, Stiles,” começou Lisa, colocando uma mão sobre o braço de Stiles e chamando a atenção dele para ela. “Eu não sei realmente o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas eu posso te afirmar uma coisa.” Stiles segurou a respiração, e Lisa sorriu ainda mais com a antecipação do adolescente. “Aquele olhar que o Alfa Hale tem quando está te observando? Eu vejo aquele mesmo olhar todos os dias no espelho quando eu acordo de manhã e penso no marido maravilhoso que tenho. Ninguém olha para outra pessoa com tanta devoção se ele não está no mínimo apaixonado por esse alguém…” Stiles podia sentir um sorriso forçar o canto dos seus lábios para cima, e um sentimento engraçado dançar em seu peito. Ele arriscou um olhar para Lisa, e encontrou com o sorriso dela. “Você sabe que o Alfa Hale é apaixonado por você, Stiles. Não tem como não perceber…” Stiles bufou uma risada quase envergonhado, suas bochechas queimando tanto de vergonha quanto pelo sorriso que ele não conseguia diminuir. Rodando a caneca em suas mãos, o adolescente podia sentir sua determinação voltar a crescer, e Lisa deve ter visto algo em seu rosto, porque o sorriso dela ficou ainda mais brilhante e um brilho animado apareceu nos olhos dela antes da mesma levantar num pulo e andar até o Will, pegando o bebê por entre as pelúcias antes de começar a procurar por alguma coisa pela sala. Stiles franziu o cenho, vendo ela sumir por um segundo atrás do sofá para logo após reaparecer com a bolsa do bebê pendurada em um ombro.</p><p>“Você vai sair…?”</p><p>“É claro que eu vou sair!” Apontou Lisa, olhando Stiles como se ele estivesse fazendo uma pergunta boba. “Você vai se declarar, não vai? Eu não acho que você quer uma audiência assistindo tudo,” explicou Lisa dando de ombros, ignorando a mortificação no rosto de Stiles. “E também, eu me lembro exatamente de como tudo ocorreu quando Dean finalmente se declarou para mim.” Terminou ela num tom sugestivo e um piscadela na direção de Stiles que apenas pode cobrir seu rosto e grunhir envergonhado com a situação.</p><p>“Ai meu Deus! Qual o problema de vocês mulheres!?” Exclamou Stiles exasperado com a risada delicada de Lisa e o leve rubor que apareceu no rosto dela.</p><p>“Stiles, é sério, você não precisa se preocupar com nada, okay? Acredite, nenhum lobisomem consegue ser discreto quando está tentando cortejar alguém. E o Alfa Hale certamente não consegue enganar ninguém com a forma com que ele te olha e o jeito com que ele escuta tudo o que você diz, como se tudo o que você fala fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Todos nós conseguimos notar a diferença no comportamento dele quando você está por perto, e olha que faz pouco tempo que meu marido e eu estamos aqui…” Lisa andou até a porta da sala e correu a mesma para o lado. “Eu e Will vamos dar uma volta, e então nós iremos buscar Dean no trabalho e jantar fora, okay? Aproveitem bem a casa vazia, eim!?” Mandou Lisa antes de dar um tchau com a mão livre, trocar o Will de braço e então sair do loft, fechando a porta de ferro e deixando Stiles de boca aberta sentado no meio da sala por entre os brinquedos.</p><p><br/>Oh meu Deus, okay, essa era sua vida, onde todo mundo a não ser ele mesmo, consegue ver o que está acontecendo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Stiles estava nervoso, tipo: roendo suas unhas e andando de um lado para o outro nervoso, era ridículo. Quer dizer, ele não tinha realmente um motivo para estar nervoso, não é? Lisa disse que todo mundo menos Stiles já havia percebido que Derek estava no mínimo interessado nele, então ele não precisava ficar tão nervoso, certo?</p><p>Okay, vamos repassar tudo o que Stiles leu sobre relacionamentos entre lobisomens. Primeiro de tudo era o cheiro da pessoa. Cheiro era muito importante para lobisomens, já que eles se baseiam muito no que eles farejam no ar em volta das pessoas. Bom, Stiles não tinha muito um cheiro, o que todo mundo já teve o prazer de apontar, mas isso não era mais um problema realmente com o pack, já que seu corpo já havia se acostumado com a presença deles, e Stiles sabia que seu pack o protegeria, o que faz seus instintos se acalmaram e seu corpo diminuir sua auto defesa, o que por sua vez, fazia seu cheiro natural ficar mais aberto para seu pack, mas apenas para eles. Era como se Stiles conseguisse relaxar e ser apenas Stiles alí. Então ele não estava tão preocupado assim com essa parte.</p><p>Bom, depois da parte do cheiro, tinha a parte do… Stiles sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e se sentiu idiota mais uma vez por não ter percebido nada antes. A parte do cortejo. Oh meu Deus, era tudo tão óbvio! Tipo… oh meu Deus!</p><p>Okay, okay, calma… vai dar tudo certo, eles já passaram por essa parte. Quero dizer, Stiles pelo menos achava que eles já passaram por essa parte. Agora eles precisavam ir para o próximo passo, que era na verdade o passo que deixava o adolescente mais nervoso. Até porque naquela parte, Stiles precisaria da aceitação não só de Derek, mas também do Alfa dentro dele, do lobo. Tipo, Derek e o lobo eram a mesma pessoa, os dois faziam parte da mesma pessoa, mas sem o lobo, Derek seria apenas um humano comum, sem os sentidos aguçados e super força. E Stiles não estava realmente preocupado com a aceitação da parte humana de Derek, porque ele sabia que Derek o aceitava, mas Stiles não sabia o que o lobo de Derek achava dele, se os instintos de Derek o aceitavam como alguém confiável ou não. Stiles achava que sim, até porque agora ele fazia parte do pack, mas, nunca se sabe não é? Tipo, e se-.</p><p>Stiles sentiu sua alma deixar seu corpo com o susto que ele levou ao ouvir a porta do loft ser aberta, e olhou de olhos arregalados, Derek entrar na sala. O Alfa parou de andar assim que percebeu Stiles parado perto do sofá com cara de quem matou alguém e agora não sabe o que fazer com o corpo.</p><p><br/>“Tudo bem?” Questionou Derek olhando Stiles de forma preocupada antes de voltar a fechar a porta de aço lentamente. “Você disse que queria falar comigo…”</p><p>Stiles engoliu a seco. Era agora, não era? Ele tinha de confessar, mas como exatamente alguém faz esse tipo de coisa? Será que ele só diz assim, de uma vez? Ou talvez ele precise contar uma história toda para explicar o porquê ele gosta de Derek? Bom, era melhor Stiles se decidir de uma vez, porque Derek estava chegando mais perto e parecendo cada vez mais preocupado a cada passo que ele dava.</p><p>“Stiles? O que aconteceu?” Derek estava perto, tão perto, e ele parecia pronto para telefonar para um médico ou algo do tipo. Stiles podia sentir o cheiro da garagem nas roupas de Derek, alguma coisa como o cheiro de graxa e café, o que o adolescente imaginou que acharia horrível, mas no momento só estava piorando as coisas e fazendo sua cabeça ficar ainda mais bagunçada. As roupas de Derek estavam surpreendentemente limpas, o que fez Stiles lembrar que o Alfa usa uniforme enquanto trabalha. A mente de Stiles o presenteou com uma imagem de Derek sem camisa usando o tal do macacão e botas, o peito e costas expostos do lobo brilhando no sol com o suor dele enquanto ele trabalha em algum carro.</p><p>Stiles percebeu que seu corpo estava começando a ficar interessado demais com a ideia de um Derek todo bagunçado e debruçado sobre qualquer superfície, e o adolescente sacudiu a cabeça para afastar seus devaneios antes que seu cheiro começasse a ficar mais forte e Derek descobrisse o que estava se passando em sua cabeça.</p><p>Derek o observava como se estivesse esperando Stiles surtar a qualquer momento, então o adolescente tentou afastar suas fantasias e se focou no momento, colocando suas mãos em seus bolsos e abrindo um sorriso que com sorte, pareceria sincero.</p><p><br/>“Então… como foi seu dia? Muito movimentado?” Começou Stiles, como quem não quer nada, e Derek a sua frente franziu o cenho antes de mandar um olhar desconfiado na direção de Stiles.</p><p>“Stiles…” chamou Derek num tom de aviso ao cruzar os braços, e os olhos de Stiles automaticamente se focaram nos bíceps que ficavam ainda maiores quando o Alfa ficava naquela posição.</p><p>“Que foi? Não posso mais me interessar no seu dia?”</p><p>“Eu não me importo em te dizer como meu dia foi, mas eu tenho certeza de que não era sobre isso o que você queria falar.” Retrucou Derek, observando a expressão distraída no rosto de Stiles. Seguindo o olhar do adolescente, o Alfa encontrou seu próprio braço, e ele sentiu seu pescoço esquentar ao perceber que Stiles estava secando seus músculos. “E meus olhos estão aqui em cima, Stiles.” Rosnou Derek, irritado por estar se sentindo envergonhado com a forma com que seu lobo se alegrava em ter conseguido a atenção de Stiles. O adolescente retesou com o tom de voz de Derek, e pareceu acordar de seus devaneios ao se forçar a voltar seu olhar para o rosto de Derek, suas bochechas avermelhando com a vergonha de ter sido pego.</p><p>Stiles sacudiu seus braços de forma agitada, como se estivesse tentando afastar a energia esquisita que estava correndo por seu corpo e o deixando nervoso, e então ele bagunçou o próprio cabelo antes de fazer uma careta.</p><p>“Olha,” começou Stiles ao voltar suas mãos a seus bolsos. “Eu acho que a gente já desviou bastante do enorme ‘elefante cor de rosa’ no meio da sala, mas não dá mais pra simplesmente ignorar os fatos e deixar as coisas como estão…” Derek parecia ficar cada vez mais preocupado a cada palavra que saia da boca de Stiles, e o adolescente tirou suas mãos de seus bolsos antes de dar um corajoso passo para frente. Stiles se focou no rosto do Alfa, observando todos os detalhes que indicavam o quão nervoso Derek estava com aquela conversa, o que significava que ele sabia sobre o que Stiles estava falando alí, ou pelo menos desconfiava sobre o que aquilo tudo era. “Eu sei o que você está fazendo com…” Stiles gesticula aleatoriamente com uma mão, “Com todos esses jantares e almoços e tudo mais…” terminou Stiles, trilhando a ideia de forma devagar e clara, tentando pegar todas as reações de Derek nos olhos dele.</p><p>O Alfa parecia estar incerto do que fazer ou dizer, o que fez os dois ficarem um momento em silêncio apenas observando um ao outro de forma receosa.</p><p><br/>"Sabe," começou Stiles novamente, mandando uma olhar inocente na direção de Derek. "Todos aqueles livros sobre dinâmica de pack que você me deu…? Bom, tinha uns negócios lá sobre… hn, acasalamento…" Stiles sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho, mas Derek também parecia um pimentão a sua frente, então o adolescente apenas ignorou sua vergonha e continuou a falar. "Sabe, tipo, como cortejar o pretendente e essas coisas…" </p><p>O coração de Stiles estava batendo rápido dentro do peito, e ele sabia que Derek conseguia ver, ouvir e farejar todas suas reações alí, o que, surpreendentemente não era o que o deixava nervoso naquele momento. O que estava mastigando os nervos de Stiles era imaginar a próxima reação de Derek. O Alfa tinha uma maravilhosa mania de desviar do assunto e simplesmente ignorar tudo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.</p><p>Okay, Stiles não podia falar muito, até porque seu estilo de vida era "ignorar seus problemas até que eles fossem embora". O que, só pra constar, nunca deu certo, Stiles não sabe porque ele ainda tenta viver desse jeito.</p><p>Enfim, Derek também tinha essa mania de fugir de conversas que ele achava desnecessário, porém dessa vez Stiles não deixaria a chance passar por eles num monociclo. Stiles chutaria o monociclo dessa vez e apontaria o enorme elefante rosa de tutu que caiu no meio da sala, e perguntaria que porra aquele fodido elefante estava fazendo alí.</p><p>Então o adolescente engoliu suas dúvidas e focou toda sua atenção nos olhos de Derek.</p><p>"Eu sei que o que você vem fazendo, é exatamente tudo aquilo que está citado nos livros," apontou Stiles de uma forma surpreendentemente firme, notando a tensão que se formou nos ombros do Alfa. "E conhecendo você, eu tenho certeza de que se eu não falar nada, você vai continuar fazendo todas essas coisas e não me dizer nada, não é?" Derek pareceu ficar sem jeito por um segundo antes de arrumar seu rosto em uma expressão neutra. Stiles respirou devagar, e arrumou sua postura, forçando seus olhos a não desviarem do olhar de Derek. “Eu aceito o seu cortejo.” Entoou  Stiles num tom mais calmo do que ele esperava, sentindo algo como uma energia elétrica passar por sua pele, o deixando arrepiado e com a respiração curta, o fazendo levar uma mão ao seu peito de forma surpresa.</p><p>Stiles sabia que alguma coisa havia mudado alí, ele tinha certeza de que algo estava diferente a partir do momento em que ele disse a palavra "aceito", porque o elo do pack que ele sentia em seu peito estava diferente. Alguma coisa havia movido e aumentado alí.</p><p>Derek não parecia melhor, o olhando como se Stiles tivesse acabado de revelar algo inacreditável. O Alfa que parecia resguardado antes, estava agora de olhos arregalados, seus ombros relaxando, e seus braços descruzando quase que sem sua permissão.</p><p>Stiles finalmente desviou seu olhar do de Derek, fechando sua boca, e apertando suas mãos para tentar parar o leve tremor em seus braços. Derek ainda não havia reagido além da expressão surpresa, e Stiles estava começando a se preocupar, pensando que talvez Lisa estivesse errada e Derek não gostasse dele daquele jeito-</p><p>“Você aceitou meu cortejo…” Stiles voltou sua atenção para Derek de forma brusca assim que ouviu o tom esperançoso na voz dele, e encontrou com o olhar ainda surpreso do Alfa. “Você-...” Stiles seguiu o movimento do pomo de Adão no pescoço de Derek quando esse engoliu a seco, o que o deixou momentaneamente distraído.  </p><p>Derek finalmente se mexeu, erguendo os braços na direção de Stiles, como se ele fosse o agarrar, mas parando no meio do caminho para respirar devagar e abaixar os braços de volta a sua lateral. Stiles observou um rubor subir pelo pescoço de Derek através do corte vê de sua camiseta, e as pontas das orelhas do Alfa começarem a avermelhar lentamente. O adolescente pode sentir algo como esperança começar a esquentar seu peito, e então ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem e engolindo seu nervosismo. Ele sabia o que tinha de acontecer agora. De acordo com os livros, eles tinham de tocar o pescoço um do outro como um sinal de confiança e aceitação, e se o lobo de Derek não tentasse rejeitar a aproximação de Stiles a sua garganta, então o laço entre eles estaria mais perto de ser fixado. O laço entre eles só ficaria realmente completo, depois que Derek o mordesse e o marcasse como seu. Mas essa parte só acontece durante o sexo, o que por mais que Stiles queira que aconteça, ele sabe que eles ainda não estão nessa fase.</p><p><br/>Stiles respirou fundo e deu um passo à frente, e alguma coisa nos olhos de Derek o incentivou a erguer uma mão até o pescoço dele. Stiles esperou por Derek retesar ou se afastar, mesmo com o adolescente sabendo que Derek o quer, Stiles ainda não tinha certeza se o lobo dele o aceitaria. Mas para a surpresa e prazer de Stiles, Derek fechou os olhos com um exalar trêmulo, e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando sua garganta mais exposta, e Stiles sentiu seu baixo ventre esquentar em excitação. Derek estava deixando seu ponto fraco a mostra para Stiles, o que era uma clara amostra de confiança, e isso só fazia Stiles esquentar mais.</p><p>Stiles mudou seus olhos da pele clara e parcialmente barbada no pescoço de Derek, para o rosto dele, e percebeu Derek farejar o ar.</p><p>Stiles ruborizou, sabendo que apesar de seu cheiro quase inexistente, o interesse que seu corpo estava exalando alí estaria claro como o dia no ar, e esperou apreensivo, a reação de Derek.</p><p>Quando o Alfa abriu os olhos para o olhar de novo, suas íris estavam vermelhas, e ele tinha um brilho quase violento nos olhos.</p><p>Engolindo a seco, Stiles sentiu seu próprio corpo estremecer com a intensidade do olhar de Derek, e deixou as pontas de seus dedos na lateral do pescoço do Alfa, passearem de forma lenta e suave na pele dele, parando com sua mão na parte da frente da garganta de Derek, para descer seus dedos devagar pela coluna do pescoço dele, contornando o pomo de Adão com  indicador até que em um movimento rápido, a mão de Derek agarrou a sua, firme, quase violento, e Stiles voltou a olhar os olhos de Derek. O vermelho nas íris deles pareciam mais intenso, e as pupilas haviam se expandido, e o adolescente segurou um gemido quando Derek afirmou mais o agarre de Stiles em seu pescoço. Stiles abriu a boca, puxando ar para seu pulmões antes de fechar sua boca de volta de forma forçada e tentar respirar normalmente pelo nariz, e então inclinou sua própria cabeça, deixando sua garganta a mostra e fechando os olhos para a sensação de submissividade que aquele ato causava. Derek deixou um rosnado baixo escapar, e era como se Stiles pudesse sentir o reverberar das cordas vocais de Derek em sua pele, arrepiando os pelos em seu braço.</p><p>O adolescente sentiu a mão livre de Derek segurar seu pescoço de forma leve. Seus ombros ficando tensos quando a mão quente de Derek afirmou seu agarre, o fazendo engolir saliva de forma reflexiva, o que o fez sentir ainda mais seu próprio pomo de Adão mexer contra a palma do Alfa.</p><p>Stiles permaneceu com os olhos fechados, abrindo a boca para respirar de forma pesado e tremida. Ele podia sentir a presença de Derek mais perto que antes, a respiração dele em seu rosto, mas ainda assim, o adolescente não se moveu. Stiles sabia que seu Alfa estava o testando, esperando por alguma reação negativa, mas Stiles confiava em Derek, ele sabia que Derek nunca o machucaria realmente.</p><p>Assim que a pressão em sua garganta diminuiu, e a mão de Derek se arrastou para a lateral de seu pescoço, Stiles abriu seus olhos, e encontro o rosto de Derek mais perto do que ele esperava.</p><p>O alfa o olhava de forma faminta, e Stiles sentiu sua respiração parar em seu peito.</p><p>“Stiles…” seu nome pareceu uma carícia em sua pele, e o adolescente já concordava sem nem mesmo esperar por Derek concluir o que ele queria dizer. “Eu vou te beijar agora.” Avisou o Alfa, e um choramingo escapou pela garganta de Stiles sem sua permissão.</p><p>“Por favor…”</p><p><br/>Stiles não sabe realmente quem se moveu primeiro, a única coisa que importava no momento era que a boca de Derek estava na sua, e ele podia sentir o calor do corpo dele e a pressão dos lábios do Alfa sobre os seus. Derek havia soltado sua mão para o abraçado com um braço, trazendo Stiles para ainda mais perto mesmo o adolescente imaginando que isso fosse algo impossível, se agarrando com uma mão a suas costas enquanto a mão em seu pescoço, deslizava para sua nuca, guiando sua cabeça de forma com que o beijo se tornasse mais profundo.</p><p>Agora que sua mão estava livre mais uma vez, Stiles voltou a segurar a lateral do pescoço de Derek, passando sua palma de forma quase desesperada pela nuca dele para poder agarrar os fios curtos do cabelo do Alfa alí. Sua outra mão seguindo o mesmo caminho, se embrenhando mais no cabelo surpreendentemente macio de Derek, e puxando os fios, fazendo o Alfa arquejar e ofegar surpreso. Stiles se aproveitou desse pequeno momento para morder levemente o lábio inferior de Derek, estremecendo com o gemido dolorido do Alfa com o ato.</p><p>O segundo beijo parecia mais desesperado, como se eles não tivessem tempo o suficiente para apreciar aquilo. E, okay, aquilo estava escalando incrivelmente rápido.</p><p>Derek apertava todas as partes de Stiles que sua mão alcançava, querendo ter certeza de que Stiles realmente estava alí e de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Stiles não era diferente, tentando puxar Derek para mais perto e acabando por se forçar a andar para trás, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.</p><p>O adolescente ouviu o brinquedo que ele pisou em seu trajeto cego, fazer barulho, e Derek rosnar quase irritado. Ele próprio parecia frustrado em nunca chegar a algum lugar onde ele pudesse se apoiar porque aquilo estava sendo intenso, e suas pernas pareciam não estar tão firmes quanto deveriam.</p><p>Eles finalmente chegaram no sofá, com Derek apoiando a cabeça de Stiles quando este caiu no estofado, para que o adolescente não batesse com a cabeça. O Alfa seguindo sua queda, deitando por cima do corpo de Stiles e prendendo o garoto alí com seu peso. Eles tentaram achar uma posição confortável no sofá sem se separarem, trocando beijos e respirando alto, mas o sofá não era exatamente grande, e Stiles teve de ficar com as pernas por cima das coxas de Derek que se ajoelhou no sofá com uma perna enquanto a outra permanecia esticada para fora do estofado, apoiando um pé no chão, o que não era exatamente ruim, já que isso o dava mais estabilidade para avançar em Stiles.</p><p>Stiles se contorcia tentando se agarrar mais a Derek, deixando um gemido ofegante sair quando o Alfa puxou seu cabelo com uma mão, o forçando a mostrar sua garganta para que ele pudesse traçar uma linha pela coluna de seu pescoço e morder a parte sensível logo abaixo de sua orelha.</p><p>“Stiles…” chamou Derek ao deixar mais de seu peso cair sobre o adolescente quando este tentou arquear suas costas, procurando por mais contato, mais pressão em seu corpo. Stiles choramingou assim que Derek se afastou, ajoelhando no sofá e olhando para Stiles de uma forma divertida apesar da expressão quase dolorida no rosto dele. “Stiles, seu celular…” Informou Derek, e Stiles ainda levou um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, já que sua cabeça parecia fazia. E então ele finalmente sentiu a vibração em seu bolso dianteiro, queixando-se de forma quase infantil ao ter seu momento com Derek interrompido.</p><p>Os dois se afastaram mais um pouco, com Derek tentando arrumar o cabelo, e Stiles abaixando sua camiseta que ele nem tinha percebido ser erguida. O adolescente se sentou no sofá enquanto fazia uma careta irritado e enfiava a mão no bolso para pegar o aparelho telefônico que parou de vibrar por um curto momento antes de voltar a tremer na mão de Stiles de novo. Derek mandou um sorriso sem jeito na direção de Stiles antes de avisar que iria beber um copo d'água.</p><p>Era só o que faltava, pensou Stiles de mau humor, aceitando a ligação de uma vez e praticamente rosnando um “o que foi?”.</p><p><br/>“Stiles, mano! Finalmente eu consegui falar com você!” Stiles rolou os olhos para o tom de Scott, já se preparando mentalmente para ter de ir buscar o idiota em algum lugar. “Você não sabe o que aconteceu! A gente tinha marcado pra treinar nesse campinho, né? Aí ficou combinado que o Jackson ia trazer a gente de volta, mas não cabe todo mundo no carro, e eu não trouxe dinheiro para pegar o ônibus pra voltar!” Explicou Scott no mesmo tom de criança perdida de sempre, e Stiles segurou a vontade de desligar o celular na cara de seu melhor amigo, resolvendo que seria melhor focar sua atenção em Derek que estava voltando da cozinha com um rubor no rosto e o olhar focado em suas próprias mãos. O Alfa se sentou de forma silenciosa no sofá ao seu lado e arriscou uma espiada em sua direção. Scott estava falando ainda no telefone, mas Stiles não estava prestando atenção nele, preocupado demais em manter contato visual com Derek. “Stiles? Stiles!” O adolescente em questão acordou de seu transe, desviando o olhar de Derek e voltando sua atenção a ligação de Scott que parecia cada vez mais frustrado na ligação. “Mano, o que ‘tá acontecendo com você? Você ‘tá bem? Você parece um pouco sem fôlego…” Quis saber Scott, num tom quase desconfiado agora.</p><p>“Eu estou ótimo, Scotty, não precisa se preocupar. Eu irei aí buscar vocês cabeças de vento, okay? Vocês podem esperar uns trinta minutos?” Questionou Stiles, distraído com a forma com que Derek ficava tentando o olhar pelo canto dos olhos.</p><p>“Okay! Eu e o Isaac vamos ficar te esperando no ponto de ônibus!” completou Scott antes de terminar a chamada, e Stiles nem mesmo se importou com a falta de consideração do beta, voltando toda sua atenção para Derek que agora o olhava de um jeito meio indeciso meio envergonhado, o que Stiles sinceramente não entendia o porquê da vergonha.</p><p>“Nós precisamos conversar mais sobre…” Stiles fez uns gestos indefinidos com as mãos que aparentemente apontava os dois ali. “Sobre nós!” Derek concordou, abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber o que falar antes de se decidir em alguma coisa.</p><p>“Okay. É. Eu… Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que tudo isso significa.” Afirmou o Alfa, meneando a cabeça de forma positiva como se estive tentando convencer a si mesmo de alguma coisa.</p><p>“Bom… Não que seja realmente difícil de entender o que aconteceu aqui, não é? Quero dizer,” Stiles deu de ombros ignorando o rubor que ele podia sentir subir por seu pescoço. “Eu me declarei, e aí nós nos…. Nós nos beijamos e… “ Stiles deu de ombros de novo, decidindo que suportaria qualquer nível de conversa vergonhosa se ele pudesse sempre observar as orelhas de Derek tomarem aquele tom de vermelho. O Alfa concordou com a cabeça, levantando do sofá de forma relutante.</p><p>“Eu acho que… Eu acho que é melhor você ir buscar o Scott antes que ele resolva te ligar de novo…” Sugeriu Derek, e Stiles assentiu ao se levantar do sofá de forma lenta e ficar olhando para Derek por alguns silenciosos segundos.</p><p>Os dois ficaram alí, parados e se encarando. Eles não estavam em um clima esquisito ou algo do tipo, mas havia uma tensão no ar, alguma coisa quase elétrica,  e Stiles tinha certeza de que se algum dos dois desse um passo para ficar mais perto um do outro, eles votariam um para cima do outro, e aconteceria tudo e mais um pouco alí naquele sofá mesmo, e Stiles sabia que se isso acontecesse, Derek ficaria se martirizando por não ter feito nada especial para a ocasião, ou de pelo menos ter tentado ter a primeira vez deles em uma cama. Então Stiles, para evitar futuras dores de cabeça, continuou parado em seu lugar, assim com Derek que parecia pronto para dar o bote a qualquer momento.</p><p>Concordando que o melhor a se fazer era sair dali enquanto ele ainda tinha forças para andar para fora daquela porta, Stiles se despediu de Derek, e os dois combinaram de conversar melhor amanhã, depois de eles já terem pensado em tudo e acalmado os ânimos.</p><p>Derek seguiu Stiles até a porta, sempre quatro ou cinco passos atrás dele para não ter perigo de nada acontecer, mas Stiles podia perceber o quão tenso o Alfa estava, com seus olhos mudando de cor constantemente e a forma com que ele mantinha suas mãos fechadas, como se estivesse se segurando.</p><p>Eles pararam à porta, com Stiles do lado de fora e Derek do lado de dentro do loft.</p><p>“Nós vamos conversar amanhã.” Afirmou Stiles mais uma vez, e Derek concordou, o olhando como se Stiles fosse algo maravilhoso que ele quer tocar mas sabe que não pode.</p><p>“Amanhã.”</p><p>Eles se encararam mais um pouco, e então Stiles assentiu com a cabeça de forma firme e se virou para poder andar pelo corredor.</p><p>“Stiles!” o mesmo se virou de forma surpresa, não esperando pelo chamado, e encontrou Derek com um pé para fora da porta e uma expressão decidida no rosto. “Eu- eu estou realmente apaixonado por você, então… Pense bastante, okay?” Concluiu Derek, e Stiles não conseguiu segurar o sorriso enorme que se abriu em sua boca, sentindo suas bochechas doerem com a força de seu sorriso. Ele deu um passo para trás,  andando de costas para não perdeu o sorriso pequeno que começou a aparecer no rosto de Derek.</p><p>“ Amanhã, Derek! Amanhã!”</p><p>Stiles se virou, e apressou o passo para as escadas antes que seu bom senso caísse e ele se jogasse em cima de Derek.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Insert Super Interesting Chapter Name Here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Derek ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando o corredor por onde Stiles havia sumido, o sorriso que ele tinha certeza a ser bobo, ainda estampado em seu rosto.</p><p>O Alfa voltou para dentro de seu loft, fechando a porta de metal de forma distraída enquanto repassava tudo o que aconteceu alí, repetidas vezes dentro de sua cabeça. Derek mal podia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer… quero dizer, ele admite que sonhou algumas vezes em beijar Stiles e tudo mais, mas ele não estava esperando que isso fosse acontecer assim. Tipo… assim! Com Stiles dizendo aquelas coisas e passando a mão em seu pescoço daquele jeito…</p><p>"<em>Aimeudeus</em>!" Sussurrou Derek de uma forma animada demais para uma Alfa de sua idade antes de cobrir seu rosto com suas mãos. </p><p>Senhor, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Derek não se lembrava de ter se sentido desse jeito das outras vezes em que ele se apaixonou por alguém. Quase desorientado… zonzo com tudo o que estava acontecendo. </p><p>Provavelmente tudo isso era uma reação à Stiles em especial porque Stiles era diferente das outras pessoas. Stiles sabia o que estava acontecendo alí, Stiles conhecia os costumes e tradições e entendia, e ele pegou no pescoço de Derek entendo exatamente o que tudo aquilo significava!</p><p>Derek estava com tanta energia acumulada que ele não conseguia ficar parado no mesmo lugar, andando em voltas no meio de sua sala, e ignorando os brinquedos espalhados no chão.</p><p>Quando Derek ouviu alguém subindo as escadas para seu loft, ele praticamente voou para a porta, abrindo a mesma de forma brusca, e encontrando um entregador com a mão erguida como se ele fosse bater na porta.</p><p>Os dois se olharam por um momento, surpresos. O entregador que não podia ter mais de vinte anos, tinha os olhos arregalados, e Derek tentou controlar sua expressão já que ele não tinha certeza de que cara ele estava fazendo alí. </p><p>O entregador ergueu um pacote grande de papel de forma relutante. </p><p>"Comida chinesa?"</p><p>Depois de mais alguns segundos confusos, Derek se lembrou de que havia ligado no restaurante chinês enquanto saia do trabalho porque Stiles e ele haviam combinado de comer no loft… </p><p>Uau, ele esqueceu disso completamente, quero dizer, não que Stiles tenha se lembrado, até porque ele já havia ido embora e o jovem nunca recusa comida. Bom, eles estavam preocupados com outras coisas no momento, então não é à toa  que eles tenham se esquecido.</p><p>O entregador pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Derek que havia se distraído com suas lembranças, e quando o Alfa o olhou de volta, o rapaz deu uma balançada no pacote, chamando a atenção de Derek para a encomenda.</p><p>Derek finalmente pagou a comida, e depois de deixar o troco com o rapaz, fechou a porta de forma distraída antes de andar até a cozinha, deixar a comida em cima da pia, e então se apressar escada a cima, porque ele precisava urgentemente de um banho.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*******************<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Derek ainda não sabia como ele não fechou nenhum capô em sua própria mão aquele dia, por que ele estava tão distraído, que até mesmo seus colegas de trabalho perceberam. Felizmente, apesar de sua distração, Derek não fez nenhuma cagada, provavelmente porque hoje, a maior parte do tempo ele passou carregando peças. O que, obrigado Deus.</p><p>Enfim, Derek estava distraído, e todo mundo estava percebendo. Seus colegas de trabalho que geralmente não falam muito com ele, estavam o mandando olhares sabidos, o perguntando se a noite dele havia sido boa. Mal sabem eles que Derek estava daquele jeito por causa de um beijo.</p><p>Okay, o beijo foi quente e um pouco mais libertino do que um primeiro beijo deveria ter sido? Talvez. Mas, havia sido apenas isso: um beijo. E, tipo, se Derek estava idiota daquele jeito depois de apenas um beijo, imagina depois que eles fizerem mais do que apenas alguns beijos!</p><p>Derek sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e sacudiu a frente de seu macacão, tentando resfriar seu corpo que estava ficando mais quente que o normal. Ele olhou para os lados de forma disfarçada para ver se alguém estava assistindo a ele se embaraçar sozinho, e teve de olhar duas vezes quando percebeu a senhora Wesley o mandando um olhar lascivo do outro lado da garagem enquanto Hank trocava a calota trincada do Corolla amarelo antigo que ela dirigia. Derek mandou um sorriso sem graça na direção dela, e então voltou sua atenção para a caixa de bateria a sua frente para poder ver em sua lista para quem aquela peça havia chegado, como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>Okay, talvez Derek precisasse focar mais em seu trabalho, e pensar menos nas possibilidades nada inocentes do que ele poderia fazer com Stiles além de o beijar. Até porque, para eles poderem fazer qualquer outra coisa, eles precisavam conversar. Coisa que Derek não gostava muito de fazer porque ele não era muito bom com palavras, porém, essa conversa era algo necessário. Quer dizer, Derek entendia que Stiles assim como ele próprio, entendia o significado do que aconteceu entre eles. Todos os gestos e termos, era tudo meio óbvio, mas mesmo assim, era importante eles colocarem tudo na mesa.</p><p>Derek entendia que Stiles estava interessado nele, mas será que Stiles entendia o que ter um lobisomem apaixonado por ele implicava? Tipo, Stiles era um metamorfo, e metamorfos não tem os mesmos instintos que lobisomens tem quando o assunto é companheiros. Será que Stiles pensou nisso tudo antes de se declarar? Stiles viu como Scott era com Allison no começo do relacionamento deles. A forma com que Scott não via mais ninguém além de Allison, como se eles fossem as únicas pessoas na face da terra. Lobisomens podem ser um pouco… intensos. Será que Stiles suportaria tudo isso? Toda essa fixação e possessividade? Lobisomens podem ser grudentos e exagerados em sua forma de demonstrar afeto.</p><p>Derek sentiu seu ânimo diminuir e pesar um pouco em seu peito.</p><p>E se Stiles se irritasse com a forma com que Derek irá sempre tentar marcar Stiles com seu cheiro o fazendo usar suas roupas e ficar esfregando suas mãos em seu pescoço ou em seus braços? E se Stiles perder a paciência quando Derek começar a querer encher ele de comida porque seu lobo não ficará feliz enquanto não ver pelo menos um pouco mais de gordura no corpo de Stiles, porque o Alfa quer ver seu companheiro satisfeito e saudável, e Stiles sempre foi tão magro, mas Derek tem certeza de que se ele começar a-! Calma, espera, respira e começa de novo.</p><p>Ugh, eles nem começaram a namorar, e Derek já está planejando um processo de engorda, puta que pariu.</p><p>O Alfa sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar as imagens de um Stiles com braços e pernas mais grossas de sua cabeça, e voltou a se focar em seu trabalho. Ele precisava terminar seu dia, e então ele passaria na casa do xerife e conversaria com Stiles.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>********************<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles pulou do sofá assim que bateram a porta, correndo até a mesma e parando no último segundo para olhar se suas roupas não estavam amarrotadas, para logo depois rolar os olhos para si mesmo, até porque não é como se Derek nunca o tivesse visto de pijama... não que Stiles esteja de pijama… Enfim.</p><p>Stiles virou a maçaneta e puxou a porta para a abrir. Derek que parecia sem jeito do outro lado da porta, nem teve tempo de se preparar para pegar o jovem que se jogou em seus braços para o beijar.</p><p>"Stiles-!" Stiles sabia que havia calculado errado assim que seu corpo chocou com o de Derek e o Alfa deu um passo para trás, surpreso demais com a ação de Stiles para não deixar, por um momento, seu corpo cair com o peso extra do adolescente, o que fez com que Stiles batesse seu dente com o de Derek. Porém nada disso diminuiu a empolgação de Stiles que apenas se certificou de segurar Derek com ainda mais força e mudar o ângulo de sua cabeça para que o beijo encaixasse.</p><p>Stiles ouviu Derek soltar um barulho surpreso com o repentino ataque, mas o Alfa não demorou muito mais do que alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo e finalmente segurar Stiles pela cintura e retribuir o beijo com a mesma empolgação. </p><p>Stiles podia sentir alguma coisa como uma mistura de alegria e ansiedade tomar conta de seu estômago e esquentar o seu peito. Era como se sua pele estivesse vibrando com sua animação, e beijar Derek estava se tornando difícil porque Stiles não conseguia parar de sorrir.</p><p>O adolescente sentiu Derek colocar as mãos em seus ombros e o afastar de forma lenta, terminando o beijo deles.</p><p>Eles não haviam feito nada demais, mas Stiles sentia sua respiração quase pesada, como se tivesse corrido ladeira acima. </p><p>Assim que ele abriu os olhos, Stiles encontrou o rosto corado de Derek. O Alfa o olhava como se ele não acreditasse que Stiles fosse algo real, e Stiles estava sentindo-se especialmente orgulhoso por ver que o lobisomem estava tão sem fôlego quanto ele.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Oi..."</p><p>"Quer entrar?"</p><p>"Hn?"</p><p>"Entrar. Em casa. Pra gente conversar."</p><p>Derek ainda ficou olhando de forma sonhadora para Stiles por mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente entender o que Stiles estava dizendo. </p><p>Stiles tinha certeza de que se Derek continuasse agindo daquela forma, sua cabeça começaria a inflar com seu orgulho, e ele prontamente sairia flutuando por aí. </p><p>O adolescente abriu um sorriso de lado ao ver o Alfa piscar algumas vezes como se estivesse acordando de algum sonho e franzir o cenho antes de pigarrear e soltar os ombros de Stiles para colocar as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans.</p><p>"Oh. Hn, é, conversar, é pra isso que eu vim aqui, não é?"</p><p>Stiles ainda ergueu uma sobrancelha para o jeito perdido do Alfa, achando tudo aquilo a coisa mais adorável que ele já viu na vida.</p><p>Os dois finalmente entraram na casa dos Stilinkis, e Stiles levou Derek até a sala, perguntando se o Alfa gostaria de beber algo, e depois de acomodar Derek no sofá, seguiu até a cozinha pegar um copo de água para o Alfa.</p><p>"Então…" começou Stiles ao voltar para a sala e entregar o copo para Derek antes de sentar ao lado do lobo, observando com certa ansiedade, o Alfa beber metade do copo em um único gole. "Conversa."</p><p>Derek assentiu de forma tensa, relembrando suas incertezas de mais cedo e evitando o olhar curioso de Stiles ao manter seus olhos em suas mãos que seguravam o copo de vidro com mais força do que era realmente preciso. O alívio que o beijo havia deixado mais cedo, escapando como fumaça por entre seus dedos. Derek se inclinou para frente e deixou o copo na mesa de centro antes de arrumar sua postura e esfregar as palmas de suas mãos no jeans de suas calças. </p><p>"Você disse que nós precisávamos conversar sobre… sobre <em>isso</em>." Prosseguiu Derek, e Stiles se aproximou um pouco mais do Alfa no sofá, mas não tentou fazer contato visual, o que Derek estava agradecendo internamente no momento, até porque ele ainda estava tentando achar coragem para encarar Stiles nos olhos.</p><p>"Bom, se com <em>isso</em> você se refere a nossa futura super sólida relação romântica e sexual, yep, eu quero conversar sobre isso." Concluiu Stiles de forma calma, e como se aquela frase fosse algum tipo de feitiço, o alfa sentiu seu nervosismo sumir. Derek finalmente virou uma careta desconfiada na direção do adolescente, e este apenas abriu um sorriso animado. "Vamos lá,  <em>sourwolf</em>, eu só quero deixar algumas coisas sobre mim bem claras e ver se você tem certeza de que quer ficar comigo." Atiçou Stiles, e Derek o encarou por mais um momento antes de tentar farejar de forma discreta o ar, tentando descobrir como Stiles estava se sentindo, mas só conseguindo pegar a mesma fragrância discreta que ele ligava a Stiles esses dias.</p><p>"Não deveria ser eu o preocupado aqui? Afinal, eu sou um lobisomem, e eu tenho certeza que depois de todo esse tempo convivendo com Scott, você já deve ter uma noção da forma com que eu irei começar a te tratar."</p><p>"Hn, eu não sei se você se esqueceu ou se só está se fazendo de besta," Derek fez uma careta irritada, mas Stiles o ignorou para poder continuar a falar, " mas eu sou um metamorfo. Tipo, eu me transformei em um dinossauro esses dias atrás… você acha mesmo que esse seu truque de fazer suas unhas se alongarem de forma estranha e crescer suas presas vai mesmo me surpreender? Derek, a coisa que mais me espanta em toda essa história de lobisomem, é como você consegue sumir com essas coisas incríveis que você tem em cima dos seus olhos." Explicou Stiles apontando as sobrancelhas grossas de Derek, e vendo as mesmas ficarem franzidas na testa do Alfa.</p><p>"Não é só esse o problema, Stiles, e você sabe muito bem disso." Insistiu Derek de forma séria, e Stiles se virou mais no sofá para poder encarar Derek de frente.</p><p>"Derek, eu estou disposto a aceitar todos os aspectos e tradições que namorar alguém com os mesmos ensinamentos que você teve, exigem. Sério, eu estudei o que eu podia, e eu estou disposto a aprender o que você achar que eu preciso aprender. Não é exatamente com essa parte da nossa relação a qual eu estou preocupado." Explicou Stiles, mas Derek ainda parecia incerto.</p><p>"Como assim?"</p><p>"Derek, você já pensou em tudo isso direito? Tipo, sou eu, Stiles Stilinski, aqui. Você só conheceu o meu lado bom por enquanto." Explicou Stiles, e então Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha com uma expressão duvidosa no rosto.</p><p>"Seu lado bom." Repetiu o Alfa num tom quase desacreditado. "Desculpe, mas você poderia me dizer qual é esse seu lado bom mesmo? Eu meio que estou indeciso entre o seu lado que adora misturar corante no sabonete líquido do Jackson, ou entre o seu outro lado que coloca molho de pimenta dentro do catchup porque você acha engraçado assistir Scott beber dois litros de leite em sete segundos."</p><p>"Hey! O negócio da pimenta foi ideia da Allison!" Indignou-se Stiles, e Derek apenas ergueu sua outra sobrancelha, olhando para Stiles como se estivesse o perguntando se aquela resposta era para o fazer mudar de ideia. "Olha, eu sei que eu posso ser um cuzão as vezes, " Derek o olhou de forma duvidosa, e Stiles rolou os olhos para o drama do Alfa, "okay, eu sempre sou cuzão, mas isso faz parte de mim! Eu não posso fazer nada se eu acho engraçado ver as pessoas desconfortáveis ou sofrendo por causa de alguma pegadinha que eu armei… principalmente se essa pessoa for o Jackson." Concluiu Stiles num tom mais baixo, e Derek negou com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso a tempo.</p><p>"Por mais engraçado que tenha sido ver Jackson azul, eu ainda acho que isso seja um exemplo de como eu já vi todos os seus lados." Apontou Derek, e Stiles bufou uma risada antes de mandar um olhar superior na direção do Alfa.</p><p>"O Jackson ficou parecendo um smurf, Derek. Isso não foi só engraçado, foi hilário, você lembra da cara dele? Eu pensei que a veia na testa dele fosse estourar com a raiva dele!" Stiles parecia estar super orgulhoso ao relembrar da pegadinha, e Derek não conseguiu realmente esconder o sorriso, até porque aquele dia realmente foi engraçado. </p><p>O Alfa negou com a cabeça mais uma vez, nada surpreso com as coisas que saiam da boca de Stiles. Até porque, O alfa sabia muito bem como o adolescente se orgulhava de conseguir aprontar essas malvadezas e se safar no final. </p><p>Derek apertou a ponte do nariz com as pontas dos dedos indicador e polegar, tentando retomar o ar sério da conversa.</p><p>"Stiles, você está mudando de assunto…" Tentou retomar a conversa Derek, "enfim, de volta ao ponto, eu conheço você, e já vi você fazer muita coisa, e nada disso me faz mudar de ideia sobre ficar com você."</p><p>“Bom, você obviamente tem péssimo gosto para companheiros…” Sussurrou Stiles pelo canto da boca, e Derek o mandou um olhar nada impressionado com seu comentário. Stiles deu de ombros. “‘Quê foi? Olha, não é que eu esteja tentando te desencorajar ou alguma coisa assim. É só que, tipo… “ Stiles sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e desviou o olhar para o lado. “Eu estou nervoso, okay? Eu gosto de você, e eu quero ficar com você, mas eu tenho medo, okay? Tipo, eu fico pensando… E se eu fizer alguma coisa e você ficar muito irritado e não quiser mais falar comigo? Ou então, tipo, a gente fica junto, e aí depois de um tempo você decide que eu sou infantil demais, ou que a gente não tem muitas coisas em comum, ou… Sei lá... Eu só estou sendo a pessoa pessimista que eu sempre fui e me preocupando com esse tipo de coisa.” O adolescente fez uma careta, irritado consigo mesmo antes de esfregar o rosto com as mãos. “Eu fiquei muito tempo pensando nessas coisas, e agora eu estou com medo porque eu gosto de você, Derek, então eu acho que meu cérebro está tentando proteger meu coração, e me fazendo ter esse tipo de reação. Tipo, se eu conseguir te fazer mudar de ideia sobre mim agora, talvez eu não sofra tanto quanto eu sofreria mais pra frente, quando eu inevitavelmente me apaixonasse ainda mais por você… não que eu ache que eu possa me apaixonar mais. Quero dizer, eu já gosto tanto de você, que eu não saberia o que fazer se eu me apaixonasse mais...” Concluiu Stiles quase sem graça antes de finalmente voltar seu olhar para Derek. </p><p>O Alfa observava Stiles com uma expressão neutra, o que só aumentava o nervosismo do adolescente.</p><p>Stiles sabia que teoricamente, ele não deveria estar realmente se preocupando com essas coisas, até porque como dizem por aí, o futuro a Deus pertence, então ele deveria aproveitar o agora e deixar que seu eu do futuro se vire sozinho com os prováveis problemas que Derek e ele terão no relacionamento, quero dizer, se é que Derek e ele ainda terão um relacionamento depois de todo o drama que o adolescente acabou de vomitar.</p><p>Derek finalmente fez alguma coisa, erguendo um braço para conseguir alcançar o rosto de Stiles e o segurar de forma leve pela lateral do rosto. Stiles automaticamente apoiou sua bochecha de forma mais firme na palma da mão do Alfa, e Derek o mandou um sorriso carinhoso.</p><p>“Stiles…“ Começou Derek num tom compreensivo, acariciando a pele do adolescente com o polegar. “Pare de ser idiota.” Aconselhou Derek ainda no mesmo tom, e Stiles ainda ficou  três segundo sem reação antes de seu queixo cair, chocado demais com a situação para conseguir comentar alguma coisa.</p><p>“Derek!” Exclamou Stiles depois de recuperar sua habilidade comunicativa, indignado, afastando a mão do Alfa de seu rosto num gesto mais violento do que ele queria, mas Derek apenas abriu um sorriso maior. “Eu não acredito que você disse isso num momento sério desses! Depois vocês ficam falando que eu não sei levar nada a sério!” Reclamou Stiles irritado, se segurando para não empurrar o Alfa que não parava de sorrir, do sofá.</p><p>"Stiles, o que te faz pensar que eu não tenho essas mesmas preocupações?" Questionou o Alfa, tentando segurar a mão do adolescente que não desistia de desviar de seu agarre, o que só fazia Derek rir mais. O mais velho finalmente desistiu de tentar pegar a mão de Stiles para abraçá-lo com os dois braços de uma vez, trazendo o adolescente para perto de seu peito e beijando o rosto numa expressão zangada do mesmo. " Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa antes de chegar aqui, você não é o único com inseguranças, sabe?"</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio, com Derek apertando seu abraço no adolescente, o encarando até que o outro desistisse e o olhasse nos olhos de volta, o que aconteceu depois de um curto momento. </p><p>Stiles ainda tinha um olhar desconfiado, olhando para Derek como se estivesse esperando o Alfa rir e dizer que aquilo tudo era algum tipo de pegadinha.</p><p>Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão expectante, e Stiles finalmente relaxou um pouco.</p><p>"Você 'tá falando sério? Você não 'tá tirando uma com a minha cara? Tipo, eu sei que eu sempre faço uns negócio meio estranho pra zoar com os outros, mas se isso tudo que você estiver falando for algum tipo de pegadinha, Derek, eu juro que eu vou achar um jeito de te fazer ficar eternamente careca." Ameaçou Stiles, e Derek riu um pouco ao não detectar uma mentira com as batidas do coração de Stiles.</p><p>"Eu juro que eu estou sendo sério.  Eu, Derek Hale, tenho inseguranças sobre eu ser bom o suficiente para Stiles Stilinski. " Anunciou o Alfa, e Stiles estreitou os olhos de forma desconfiada por um momento a mais antes de se aproximar de forma lenta do rosto de Derek para o dar um selinho duvidoso.</p><p>"Okay. Eu vou acreditar em você." Concedeu Stiles, e Derek voltou a sorrir antes de deixar um beijo na boca de Stiles dessa vez. </p><p>"Nós podemos conversar mais sobre nossas inseguranças se você quiser. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai me chamar de idiota em algum momento, e então eu vou retrucar de algum jeito que vai terminar com nós dois discutindo de uma forma infantil e desnecessária." Sugeriu Derek, e Stiles bufou uma risada antes de erguer os braços para poder abraçar o Alfa pelo pescoço.</p><p>"Ou nós podemos encerrar o assunto pesado por enquanto e se pegar mais um pouco aqui no sofá." Comentou Stiles, brincando com os cabelos na nuca de Derek, e o Alfa ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de abrir um sorriso carinhoso.</p><p>"Ou nós podemos fazer isso." Concordou Derek, e Stiles deixou um sorriso mais leve aparecer antes de se aproximar mais uma vez para começar um outro beijo que dessa vez, felizmente, seria bem mais longo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Por Fim, O Fim.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As coisas estavam indo incrivelmente bem para todo mundo pela primeira vez na vida deles. </p><p>Derek havia entrado em uma interessante rotina, onde ele acordava todas as manhãs antes das seis para correr em seu território para ver se estava tudo bem, depois disso ele voltava para o loft (agora vazio, já que Liza e Dean se mudaram para o apartamento minúsculo que eles acharam meio afastado da cidade, levando Will e os brinquedos dele embora) e tomava um banho rápido para poder engolir seu café e então dirigir até a garagem. Antes de começar a trabalhar, ele sempre enviava uma mensagem para Stiles, o desejando um bom dia e boa sorte na escola, e Stiles geralmente o respondia com um 'Bom dia' seguido de vários emojis de corações que sempre fazia Derek bufar uma risada. Derek passava a primeira parte de seu dia no trabalho separando peças e fazendo pedidos de peças novas, então ele tinha um intervalo de quarenta minutos para o almoço, tempo que ele gastava comendo um sanduíche que a senhora Parker, esposa de seu chefe, trazia para eles todos os dias como desculpa para poder vigiar seu marido que aparentemente é conhecido por ser mulherengo (apesar de Derek nunca ter visto ele flertar com nenhuma das clientes que apareceram por alí). Enquanto ele come, Derek geralmente liga para Stiles, ver como dia dele estava indo e se o pack estava bem, já que por sorte, o horário de almoço de Derek, era no mesmo horário do intervalo de Stiles na escola. </p><p>Depois de seu almoço, Derek passava o resto da tarde trabalhando em carros, fazendo coisas que seu chefe considerava simples, já que apesar de Derek ter passado por seu teste, ele ainda não tinha tempo o suficiente alí na garagem para seu chefe confiar nele para fazer algo mais "complicado". </p><p>O dia de Derek terminava às 18:30 nos dias de semana, e as 17:00 nos sábados. Domingo sim e domingo não ele trabalhava até as 11:00, e sempre folgava as segundas feiras, que era o único dia em que você encontraria a garagem fechada.</p><p>Talvez achem que seu trabalho é pesado, o que com todo o peso que ele carrega diariamente, mas Derek estava… Feliz. Derek estava finalmente conseguindo encontrar um pouco de paz. Ele nem mesmo se irritava em se sentir cansado no final de seus dias porque todo aquele cansaço era sinal de que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa, Derek estava sendo útil e vivendo sua vida como uma pessoa normal. Ele acordava de manhã como qualquer outro trabalhador, e aturava algumas pessoas desagradáveis durante seu dia como qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Derek vive comendo coisas discutivelmente saudáveis, e ele finalmente comprou uma TV onde ele pode assistir programas sensacionalistas a noite como qualquer outra pessoa no planeta. Derek estava, pela primeira vez em sua vida, se sentindo como uma pessoa normal. E isso era… Magnífico. </p><p>Sua nova casa estava praticamente pronta, só faltando terminar de montar e arrumar os móveis. E de acordo com Lydia e Alex, Derek poderia se mudar para a casa nova no final de Outubro. </p><p>Ah sim. Lydia Martin e Alex Brandon, as duas mulheres eram um terror na vida de Derek. Com suas ideias mirabolantes e personalidades fortes, no fim elas fizeram tantas mudanças na ideia original de Derek, que o Alfa estava com medo de ver como a casa ficou.</p><p>Alex era muito séria quanto o assunto era trabalho, e de acordo com Lydia, ela não admitia nada além da perfeição, e por isso a casa estava demorando mais que o "normal" para ficar concluída. Sinceramente, Derek só estava surpreso por elas terem conseguido fazer tudo em praticamente quatro meses, já que ele imaginava, pelo tamanho da casa, que demoraria mais tempo, mas ao que tudo indica, além dos amigos pedreiros que Alex tinha, Lydia também tinha seu grupo de construtores que ela conseguiu ao conversar com sua mãe (que era arquiteta, e tinha uma empresa com engenheiros e construtores bem famosos para uma cidade praticamente desconhecida), e o que tudo indica, quando você tem um exército de trabalhadores que chegam no começo da manhã e vão embora depois que o sol já se pôs, as coisas andam mais rápido. </p><p>Aparentemente, com o dinheiro que Alex está conseguindo com esse trabalho na casa nova, ela finalmente irá conseguir começar seu próprio negócio, e Lydia sendo Lydia, já estava recebendo pedidos para se tornar sócia, já que ela nunca pensou realmente na possibilidade de trabalhar junto de sua mãe. A senhora Martin pareceu ficar triste com a notícia, mas ela não estava nem um pouco decepcionada com tudo aquilo, já que sua filha que nem mesmo começou o primeiro semestre na faculdade, já tinha uma proposta para ser sócia de uma arquiteta que ela admitiu entre caretas e resmungos, era boa no que fazia. E apesar de nova no meio, Alex já tinha alguns trabalhos concluídos em seu currículo, era só que ela nunca teve dinheiro o suficiente para conseguir começar sua própria empresa. Mas enfim, ela vinha juntando uma grana aí, e agora com o que Derek a pagou ela irá conseguir iniciar sua carreira, e Derek tem certeza de que ela se sairá muito bem.</p><p>As aulas já haviam voltado em BHHS, e enquanto Lydia não estava realmente participando do último ano do colegial do resto dos adolescentes no pack, ela passava o dia escrevendo sobre seu progresso na nova "Mansão Hale", algo como um projeto que a universidade sugeriu que ela fizesse enquanto as aulas dela ainda não começavam.</p><p>Scott, Jackson, Boyd e Isaac estavam animados com o último ano de colegial deles, já que pela primeira vez, todos eles estavam participando do time. De acordo com Scott, o treinador deles estava especialmente animado com a ideia de ter Boyd no time, o que com todo o tamanho dele e cara de paisagem que nunca falha em deixar as pessoas amedrontadas. Eles pareciam não estar muito preocupados em pensar no futuro deles depois do colegial, mas isso provavelmente porque eles sabiam que não teriam muito problema com dívidas para poder estudar, já que Jackson tinha o dinheiro, a família de Boyd vinha juntando uma poupança para o garoto estudar desde o nascimento dele e como ele irá para uma universidade mais barata, eles não estavam tão preocupados assim. Scott, depois de muito discutir com sua mãe, aceitou o dinheiro que seu pai disse que mandaria para ele estudar (Ele não parecia feliz com o arranjo, mas de acordo com Melissa, Rafael, o pai de Scott, não estava fazendo nada além da obrigação dele). No caso de Isaac, Derek já havia avisado que ele pagaria o curso dele na academia de Polícia, o adolescente só precisava se esforçar e tudo ficaria bem.</p><p>Do lado das moças no pack, apesar de nunca ficar esbanjando, Erica não tinha problemas com dinheiro, então ela não estava tão preocupada, ela estava na verdade, super animada com a ideia de chegar na academia e humilhar os homens lá no teste físico. </p><p>Lydia já estava toda encaminhada, o que só deixava Allison para contar o que ela estava planejando. Aparentemente, a caçadora teria de passar uma temporada na França com uma outra família de caçadores  para poder aprimorar suas habilidades já que ela seria a próxima matriarca na linhagem dos Argentes, e por causa disso, ela admitiu que não fazia ideia do que fazer depois disso, mas ela sempre gostou da ideia de ajudar outras garotas a aprenderem a se defender sozinhas (assim como ela fez com Lydia), então talvez ela tentasse isso.</p><p>Derek só estava feliz porque todos no pack afirmaram várias vezes que fariam de tudo para manter contato durante o tempo que eles não poderiam ficar tão juntos quanto eles são agora. E eles tiveram de repetir isso várias vezes, porque o Alfa deles aparentemente é uma adolescente insegura. </p><p>Stiles achava tudo aquilo engraçado, o terrível, mas Derek não conseguia realmente se irritar com ele, principalmente agora que eles estavam finalmente juntos. Porque, tipo, eles estavam juntos. </p><p>Depois de ter conversado com Stiles sobre tudo o que era preciso falar, por exemplo, como Derek agiria no relacionamento deles, e como Derek deveria não se surpreender caso Stiles agisse de forma possessiva, porque aparentemente o adolescente conseguia ser ciumento. Eles decidiram que sim, eles estavam preparados para um relacionamento, mas que seria melhor se eles levassem tudo aquilo devagar. Derek adorava e odiava essa ideia; ele adorava isso porque, sinceramente, o Alfa nunca teve um relacionamento saudável com ninguém, e ele estava apavorado com a ideia de fazer alguma coisa que magoe ou que faça Stiles mudar de ideia sobre eles. Porém por outro lado, ele odiava a ideia de ir devagar, porque Derek queria poder apertar e beijar e lamber todas as partes possíveis do corpo de Stiles tanto quanto um cara perdido no deserto por duas semanas, quer um copo d'água, ou seja, muito mesmo. Mas eles estavam indo devagar. Eles jantavam juntos as vezes, e andavam de mãos dadas na rua (porque Stiles queria mostrar que Derek era dele. Não que Derek se importe com isso…), e se falavam todos os dias por telefone. </p><p>Aparentemente, ter uma vida normal era um pouco mais complicado do que Derek esperava, mas ele estava feliz com aquilo, porque sempre que Stiles e ele conseguiam se encontrar para passar tempo sozinhos (as reuniões de pack não conta), eles sempre estavam com saudade um do outro. Eles sentiam saudade dos abraços, das conversas aleatórias, das pequenas discussões, dos beijos que eles trocavam, a presença um do outro. Toda vez que Derek conseguia um momento para simplesmente sentar no sofá e puxar Stiles pra sentar junto dele, o Alfa sentia como se por apenas aquele momento, tudo estivesse bem. É como se aquele pequeno momento em que eles ficam em silêncio abraçados no sofá, fosse exatamente o que estava faltando. Era o momento que o fazia perceber que de fato, tudo estava bem, porque Derek estava pela primeira vez em sua vida, confortável. Ele conseguia conversar sobre qualquer coisa com Stiles, ou eles poderiam apenas ficar em silêncio e ele não se sentia nervoso nem se sentia obrigado a procurar por um assunto para quebrar o silêncio. Eles ficavam perfeitamente bem apenas ficando em silêncio. Derek não se sentia obrigado a fazer nada, tudo o que ele fazia era porque ele queria fazer. Stiles não o obrigava a ir a lugares os quais ele não se sentia confortável, e nem ficava desanimado quando Derek não queria sair no final de semana. E Derek não se sentia mais desconfortável quando ele ia a algum lugar cheio de pessoas desconhecidas, porque ele nunca estava sozinho. Stiles estava alí, e sempre que Derek começava a pensar demais, Stiles segurava sua mão por debaixo da mesa, e tudo voltava ao normal. </p><p>Então, sim, Derek estava amando aquele negócio de ir devagar no relacionamento, principalmente porque eles conseguem aproveitar mais o momento deles e conhecer ainda mais um ao outro. Era difícil se segurar quando os beijos deles começavam a ficar mais quente que o normal, mas Derek achava que tudo aquilo estava valendo a pena.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>****************<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Agora Derek sabia porque ele não resolveu mudar antes. Não tinha nada haver com seu estado emocional ou algo do tipo. Na verdade, era tudo por causa de preguiça. </p><p>O tempo estava passando incrivelmente rápido agora que o Alfa tinha uma rotina, um mês passou voando, e quando Derek percebeu, já era hora de arrumar suas coisas pessoais dentro de caixas e sacolas e se mudar para a "Nova Mansão Hale", como as pessoas na cidade estavam chamando.</p><p>Stiles parecia o mais animado de todos, e Lydia apenas olhava para todo mundo como se eles fossem inferiores, o que não era diferente do normal para dizer a verdade.</p><p>Derek, nesses quatro meses que levou para a casa ficar pronta, não foi espiar a construção nem uma vez enquanto seus betas e Stiles passavam por lá para apontar o que exatamente eles queriam em seus respectivos quartos.</p><p>E tipo, Derek nem tinha tantos pertences assim, então por que raios ele precisava de tantas caixas? Ah sim, seus livros. Os que Peter deixou com ele no loft porque ele não tinha espaço no próprio apartamento e nem queria pagar para guardar em algum lugar. Então Derek tinha uma pequena biblioteca na parte de cima de seu loft junto do banheiro, e era por esse exato motivo que sua cama ficava na sala, mas enfim. Caixas infinitas.</p><p>Pelo menos Derek não iria precisar carregar seus móveis pra casa nova, já que Lydia comprou e decorou tudo com móveis e outras coisas novas. Eles doariam seus móveis antigos, o que, pra ser sincero, estava deixando o Alfa meio nervoso, porque ele iria mudar para uma casa diferente onde tudo era diferente. Inclusive os cheiros, o que era o que mais preocupava Derek no momento. Tipo, seu loft é acabado e tudo mais, mas seu pack passou muito tempo ali, e por causa disso, tudo naquele loft, era permeado com o cheiro deles. Cheiro de pack. E a casa nova não teria esse cheiro, e Derek estava nervoso, pensando se ele iria conseguir dormir na casa nova sozinho.</p><p>Vai ser estranho, pensou Derek ao colocar a última caixa de livros no baú do caminhão que ele alugou pra levar suas mudanças. Voltar a dormir no meio da reserva. Deixar de ouvir barulho de carro e buzinas aleatórias no meio da madrugada. Quero dizer, não é que Derek realmente ame morar no loft, é só que ele morou alí por três anos, e isso o fez se acostumar com o lugar. Era algo emocionalmente confortável. Ele não precisava pensar muito, ou fazer muita coisa, porque ele se acostumou com o lugar do jeito que ele era: bagunçado, acabado, simples e prático. Seu pack se acostumou com o lugar, era tipo quando você olha ao seu redor e percebe que seu quarto está bagunçado, mas você acha que não precisa realmente arrumar porque você sabe onde tudo está, e você vai bagunçar a sua cama de novo quando for dormir, então porquê dobrar o cobertor e esticar o lençol? Era exatamente dessa forma que Derek se sentia: seu loft era seu metafórico quarto desarrumado. E ele estava razoavelmente confortável daquela forma. É só que, o Alfa sabia que ele poderia estar melhor,  seu pack poderia ter mais, ele poderia ter mais. E tipo, ele supostamente é um adulto responsável agora, então porque insistir em manter o quarto desarrumado? Por que seria mais fácil desse jeito, ou por que ele se sente confortável na bagunça? O que, só pra constar, você não deveria gostar de ficar no meio disso. Então por mais que o Alfa se sinta confortável alí (por causa da falta de expectativa, e não porque o lugar realmente é confortável), ele precisava continuar sua caminhada para a evolução e se forçar a sentir um pouco desconfortável. Não é como se a ideia de uma casa de verdade super equipada com tudo o que ele e seu pack precisam para viver, seja algo ruim, óbvio. Era só que Derek, assim como a maioria das pessoas, não gostava de sair de sua zona de conforto. Porém o Alfa estava querendo crescer. Derek queria evoluir e mostrar a si mesmo que ele podia ser o Alfa que seus betas, aparentemente, enxergavam nele.</p><p>E por esses motivos e outros, Derek estava dando sua última olhada dentro do loft, relembrando tudo o que se passou alí, e respirando fundo para guardar o cheiro do lugar na memória, antes de pegar a bolsa cheia com algumas de suas roupas e produtos para higiene pessoal, colocar a alça em um dos ombros, e então sair do loft, fechando a porta de metal pela última vez, se seu futuro fosse de acordo com suas ideias.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****************<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando Derek voltou pela primeira vez para Beacon Hills quatro anos atrás, e viu a ruína da antiga mansão Hale, ele não soube realmente como descrever o que ele sentiu no momento. Ele não estava …. Triste. Derek se sentiu…. perdido, e conformado, porque, aparentemente, ele não nasceu para ter coisas boas em sua vida. </p><p>Ele já sabia que Laura havia morrido quando chegou lá, porque ele sentiu quando ela morreu. Ele sentiu o exato momento em que sua irmã deu o último suspiro na vida dela. Obviamente, ele não queria acreditar que aquilo tivesse acontecido com ele. Quero dizer, ele já não tinha perdido o suficiente? Irmãos, irmãs, pais, tios, tias, avós, primos e sobrinhos. Ele perdeu todos eles menos Laura. Ela era sua última família, sua Alfa, o único link que o mantinha conectado com seu lado humano. E então ela volta sozinha para Beacon Hills, dizendo que precisava confirmar algo, e alguns dias depois, quando Derek já estava nervoso com preocupação e preparando suas malas para ir atrás de sua irmã, ele sente a mesma agonia que ele imaginou que nunca mais sentiria em sua vida, não por um bom tempo pelo menos. Ele sentiu o elo entre Laura e ele mesmo sumir. Desaparecer junto de sua respiração, e no lugar disso, uma dor imensurável surgir. Foi como se o chão tivesse sumido debaixo dos pés de Derek, e todas as luzes tivessem sido apagadas, o deixando num escuro tão oprimente, que Derek teve de sentar no chão por um momento e colocar sua cabeça por entre seus joelhos. </p><p>Então quando Derek voltou à Beacon Hills, ele sabia que Laura estava morta. E quando ele chegou em frente à sua antiga casa, ele não conseguia sentir outra coisa senão: perdido e conformado. Porque ele estava sozinho, e ele sabia que por mais que ele tentasse, sua vida nunca daria certo.</p><p>Mas então ele encontrou um inalador no chão da reserva, e sua vida deu uma volta tão rápida que Derek se sentia zonzo ainda.</p><p>Todas as pessoas que ele conheceu, todos os momentos de dificuldade pelo qual ele passou junto de seu pack. Tudo aquilo o fez perceber que, sim, coisas ruins acontecem na vida, coisas horríveis acontecem, você perde pessoas as quais você considera importante, você conhece pessoas ruins que conseguem te enganar, e pessoas que te machucam não tanto pelo aspecto físico que essa palavra representa, mas sim de uma forma mais profunda, algo que vai além da dor de um machucado visível. E, tipo, é uma bosta quando isso acontece, parece que você chegou no fundo do poço, você pensa que não tem mais o que fazer, porque sempre que você tenta recomeçar, sempre que você tenta mudar e começar algo, alguma coisa sempre acontece. Mas depois de tanto tempo vivendo dessa forma, pensando dessa forma, e se conformando com as coisas ruins que aconteciam em sua vida, Derek finalmente percebeu, que ele não deveria estar conformado com aquilo. Quero dizer, porque ele deveria? Só porque ele tropeçou e ralou o joelho, ele vai ficar alí? Esparramado no chão, chorando loucamente como se sua vida tivesse repentinamente acabado porque ele tropeçou uma vez? Mano, todo mundo tropeça, todo mundo rala o joelho, e alguns até quebram uma perna, mas, meu… é sério que você vai ficar no chão? O que você espera que aconteça? Que alguém apareça e magicamente cure todos seus machucados?</p><p>Derek percebeu depois de muito tempo se culpando e martirizando, que com ele chorando no chão ou não, o tempo vai passar do mesmo jeito. O mundo não para porque algo de ruim aconteceu com ele. A pessoa que o machucou não para de viver a vida dela, e as pessoas ao seu redor não irão o carregar nas costas até o hospital mais próximo. Ele tinha duas opções alí, ele poderia continuar no chão e não fazer nada, ou ele poderia tentar e fazer alguma coisa. E Derek estava tão cansado de não fazer nada e continuar conformado com uma vida bosta. </p><p>Derek estava tão grato por ter achado seu pack de desajustados. Ele havia finalmente achado um propósito, e ele havia finalmente encontrado sua força para levantar do chão e seguir seu caminho. Tipo, ele estava indo devagar, e às vezes ele tinha seus dias ruins onde ele não queria sair de sua cama e por mais que ele tentasse, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que deu de errado e tudo o que poderia dar errado. Mas então, Stiles, a melhor pessoa que Derek já conheceu em sua vida, aparecia, e ao invés de tentar tirar Derek da cama como o Alfa achava que o adolescente faria, o jovem só arrumava melhor o cobertor em volta de Derek, passava uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado do Alfa antes de deixar um beijo na testa dele, e então colocar uma caneca de chá no criado ao lado da cabeceira da cama. O adolescente então o avisaria que iria para casa jogar vídeo game e comer pizza, e depois disso sairia do loft, deixando para trás o aviso de que se Derek quisesse, ele poderia ir pra lá jogar um pouco com ele. E Derek ficaria deitado em sua cama por mais dez minutos, e então ele levantaria de forma devagar, beberia o chá, iria para o banheiro tomar o banho mais longo de sua vida e deixar que a água quente levasse toda a energia ruim que parecia estar pesando em seu pescoço e ombros. E depois de tudo isso, ele se vestiria com a roupa mais confortável que ele achasse em seu roupeiro, para então pegar suas chaves e dirigir devagar até a casa do xerife. Às vezes o xerife atendia a porta, mas na maior parte do tempo ele não estava na casa, e Stiles era quem abria a porta e o olhava com tanto carinho e orgulho, e Derek percebia que ele estava bem. Ele estava se sentindo péssimo, mas ele estava bem. Ele estava vivo, e tinha uma caixa enorme de pizza com mais queijo do que é saudavelmente recomendado no meio da sala.</p><p>Tipo, Derek sabe que ele não deveria depender de Stiles, e ele tenta não fazer Stiles de médico para curar todos seus problemas. Porém ele não pode negar que a presença de Stiles o faz bem, ele se sente leve, como se não precisasse manter sua guarda erguida todo o tempo, Derek sentia que poderia ser ele mesmo ao lado de Stiles, e isso aos poucos, o fazia se soltar mais, ter mais confiança. E isso era incrível. </p><p>Então, é, Derek tinha seus problemas, e ele estava começando a evoluir e não se conformar com as coisas ruins que aconteciam em sua vida, porque ele queria ser feliz, ele merecia ser feliz. E tipo, ele estava com medo dessa nova vida e desse "novo Derek", mas ele se manteria firme dessa vez porque ele tem um pack que precisa que ele se mantenha estável, e Derek quer ser esse Alfa o qual seu pack merece.</p><p>E Derek estava tão nervoso, porque ele estava fazendo tudo de sua lista, ele estava se esforçando, e ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por estar como ele está hoje e ser quem ele é hoje. Esse negócio de evolução pessoal estava sendo bem interessante, e exatamente por esse motivo ele engoliu seu nervosismo e terminou de dirigir a trilha na reserva até a nova Mansão Hale.<br/><br/></p><p>A casa era perfeita. Era uma mistura de moderno, com o rústico dos móveis e o conforto que as várias almofadas e mantas passavam. Era tudo o que Derek não sabia que precisava, desde as cores claras e janelas enormes, até os detalhes de fotos espalhadas em estantes e penduradas nas paredes. Derek adorou o detalhe do desenho da triskele no batente das portas, e o filtro de sonhos que foi posto perto da janela de seu quarto. Ele adorou ainda mais o fato de entrar em seu quarto e achar algumas coisas de Stiles lá dentro, inclusive o cheiro suave dele em seus lençóis. </p><p>A casa era grande, sim, mas apesar de todo o tamanho, a casa não o deixava intimidado como ele imaginou que se sentiria alí dentro daquela casa enorme, porque tudo alí foi pensado para ajudar o pack a se manter unido. Cada um de seus betas tinha seu próprio quarto (mesmo com Derek achando que os casais não iriam realmente dormir em quartos separados quando alí, mas nunca se sabe quando eles iram discutir e decidir que não querem dormir na mesma cama.), e a casa tinha espaço o suficiente para ninguém atropelar ninguém e sair no tapa. Derek agora tinha uma TV enorme, e ele também tinha uma cozinha de verdade (não mais comida congelada), ele podia treinar com seu pack alí porque eles tinham uma área com tatame e aparelhos para musculação no porão, e Derek não precisava se preocupar em levar sua roupa suja pra lavanderia, já que agora ele tinha uma lavanderia dentro de casa.</p><p>Derek estava aliviado. Tipo, a casa é grande, e algumas pessoas talvez a chame de mansão, mas ela era confortável e aconchegante, e Derek conseguia se imaginar morando alí com seu pack. </p><p>O Alfa voltou a sua nova sala de estar, e se sentou no sofá enorme, sentindo seu corpo afundar devagar no estofado, e deixou sua cabeça descansar no encosto. Derek fechou os olhos, e então respirou de forma lenta e profunda.</p><p>Ele podia sentir o ar diferente, tudo alí era mais limpo, sem o barulho e o cheiro da cidade, e Derek finalmente estava conseguindo se sentir em paz. Ele estava em casa, seu pack mais uma vez dentro da Reserva, onde era o lugar deles, o centro do território Hale. </p><p>Derek respirou devagar mais uma vez, mas agora ele podia sentir sua garganta começar a fechar, e seus olhos começarem a acumular lágrimas. </p><p>Derek levantou suas mãos, levando suas palmas para seus olhos e os cobrindo assim que sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer pelo canto do seu olho, e ele finalmente começou a chorar. Soluçando, e tremendo e apertando os dentes porque ele não queria fazer tanto barulho apesar de estar sozinho no momento.</p><p>Derek estava tão <em>aliviado</em>. Ele estava, enfim, de volta à sua casa.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****************<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Stiles ainda não entendia realmente como sua vida acabou se tornando tudo isso. Tipo, mano, seus amigos eram seres sobrenaturais. Ele era um ser sobrenatural. Seu namorado  era uma lobisomem Alfa. Ou melhor, ele tinha um namorado! Como isso aconteceu? Stiles sempre achou que fosse terminar a vida sozinho! </p><p>Okay, ele era adolescente, e ainda estava no início de sua vida, ele ainda tinha muito o que viver. Mas, como já foi dito, ele era um adolescente, e adolescentes são dramáticos, então… enfim, sua vida parecia algo saído diretamente de um filme, e ele ainda se beliscava às vezes quando Derek o beijava, só pra ter certeza de que ele não estava sonhando. E tipo, Stiles era um metamorfo e teoricamente falando, também fazia parte do lado sobrenatural das coisas, mas… mano, super força, super velocidade e super narizes que conseguem farejar toda vez que você soltava um pum silencioso a vários metros de distância. O quê, só pra constar: quanto azar. Mas, flatulências discretas a parte, Stiles convivia rodeado de pessoas com habilidades incríveis, e por algum motivo esquisito, essas pessoas incríveis achavam que sua presença não era tão irritante assim, eles aturavam ele por perto. Sendo que às vezes eles até mesmo brigavam para conseguir sua atenção. </p><p>Mano, falemos sobre como o mundo dá voltas.</p><p>Quero dizer, até um tempo atrás, Stiles e Jackson dificilmente conseguiam ficar sentados um perto do outro por mais de trinta minutos, e tipo, semana passada, quando o pack todo dormiu na sala dos Stilinski, Stiles lembra perfeitamente a forma com que ele foi dormir ao lado de Derek, e acordou no outro dia como um recheio de um lindo sanduíche composto por Lydia às suas costas e Jackson a sua frente. Seu pai sendo a pessoa horrível que ele era, registrou o momento ao tirar uma fotos dos três enquanto eles dormiam, e Derek, o infeliz, não fez nada para impedir. </p><p>Bom, Stiles gostava de imaginar que as pessoas evoluiam, e se tornam melhores com o tempo, ou pelo menos é o que se espera.</p><p>Por exemplo: Derek e Stiles não eram exatamente amigos a alguns anos atrás, mas agora…</p><p>Stiles beliscou a pele de cima da mão de Derek que estava tentando descer de forma discreta, sua coxa. O adolescente mandou um olhar ameaçador na direção do Alfa que estava sentado ao seu lado no canto do sofá ridiculamente confortável da nova Mansão Hale, e este apenas o olhou como um cachorro perdido. Stiles estreitou os olhos de forma desconfiada, e Derek apenas inclinou a cabeça para um lado, a mesma expressão ainda no rosto.</p><p>Era incrível o que um pouco de confiança fazia com uma pessoa. De primeiro Derek parecia tão sem jeito, todo inseguro e adorável. Um mês e meio de namoro, e bam! O Alfa parece não conseguir tirar suas mãos de cima de Stiles. Não que o adolescente se importe realmente, até porque era o Derek, mas, tipo, os betas estavam todos alí perto, sentados no chão ao pé do sofá (como se o sofá não fosse grande o suficiente para caber o pack e o resto da família deles), e Erica já estava os mandando uns olhares sinuosos por cima do ombro, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo alí. O quê, vamos falar sério, não tem como não perceber. Não com Stiles sendo a pessoa não discreta que ele era. Se remexendo e xingando Derek como se ele fosse uma criança que está se comportando mal, enquanto o Alfa apenas continua com o mesmo olhar inocente no rosto como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Quando, exatamente, Derek se tornou essa pessoa, ninguém sabia. Mas Stiles estava adorando aquilo. Tipo, Derek não havia se tornando o palhaço da festa, mas ele estava tão… relaxado. Ele parecia leve e em paz. Era como se um peso estivesse lentamente saindo de seus ombros, e ele estivesse finalmente conseguindo se erguer e andar num passo mais suave. Era maravilhoso ver as mudanças em Derek, assistir ele lentamente aprender a brincar de vez em quando, tipo agora, com esse negócio de tentar subir a mão pela perna de Stiles porque ele sabe que o adolescente sente cócegas na parte de trás do joelho. Stiles adorava quando Derek decidia antagonizar Jackson só pra ver o cara se irritar porque ele sabia que o resto do pack achava engraçado assistir Jackson espumar pela boca de raiva porque "todos eles alí eram idiotas e não reconheceriam um bom filme, nem se esse os estapeasse no rosto".</p><p>Enfim, Stiles estava amando tudo aquilo. Ver de perto e fazer parte da evolução de Derek. Assistir a forma com que o sorriso dele aumenta a cada dia que passa, a forma com que os sorrisos e risadas dele saem de forma mais espontânea com o tempo. Stiles achava que ele não podia ficar mais apaixonado, mas aí Derek chegava todo cansado do trabalho e encontrava Stiles na cozinha terminando seu dever escolar, e o sorriso que ele abria e a forma com que os ombros dele relaxavam e ele suspirava como se finalmente aquele momento em seu dia chegou… Stiles se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo porque era tão óbvia a forma com que Derek gostava dele, da presença dele. E era como se o coração de Stiles fosse grande demais pra caber dentro do peito.</p><p>"Se você quer continuar com esse tipo de brincadeira," começou Stiles, sussurrando no ouvido de Derek e sentindo o corpo do Alfa tremer por um momento. "Você poderia pelo menos me convidar pra ir a algum lugar onde nós não temos uma plateia." Terminou o adolescente ao subir uma mão pelo braço de Derek de forma devagar. Ele esperou o Alfa virar o rosto para o olhar, e ele aproveitou o momento para esfregar a ponta de seu nariz com o de Derek, sorrindo quando o Alfa franziu o nariz.</p><p>"Pela primeira vez, eu terei de concordar com o Stilinski- hey!" Reclamou Jackson do chão depois de apanhar de alguém, provavelmente Allison, já que a caçadora estava ao lado dele. </p><p>Derek bufou uma risada antes de voltar sua atenção para Stiles.</p><p>"Você quer subir?" Sussurrou o Alfa, e o sorriso que Stiles abriu foi resposta o suficiente para ele, já que ele não demorou muito mais para levantar do sofá, quase pisando em cima de Isaac que dormia encostado em Scott, e puxando Stiles para que este o seguisse.</p><p>O casal seguiu para as escadas debaixo de alguns assobios e ideias risqué, rindo um para o outro dando as mãos, apertando  agarre para ter certeza de que o outro estava mesmo alí.  </p><p>Na boa? Stiles sabia que ele era um adolescente, e que sua vida estava apenas começando, mas, mano… ele estava tão <em>feliz</em>. Ele passou por poucas e boas pra chegar até alí, e sinceramente falando, ele não mudaria nada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que tenham gostado da fic!😘<br/>Xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>